


蛇王门徒

by ominoushunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, On Hiatus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: 魔法史考试结束后不到24小时，哈利意识到自己成了遥远历史的一部分……补档，首发晋江2015。万年坑。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 绝地反击

数百个玻璃球从半空中落下，半透明的人影随着球体碎落从四周浮现，各种各样的声音用千篇一律嘶哑而漠然的语气念着晦涩的句子。但是哈利·波特根本就没有心思欣赏这样壮观的景象。他朝着最近的出口狂奔着，眼角的余光可以看见赫敏就在他身边不远处，纳威和罗恩紧随其后，卢娜和金妮似乎离得更远一些。

各色的光芒从身边闪过，凌乱的脚步声伴随着惊怒交加的咒骂声仿佛从很远的地方传来，但是他知道那些食死徒跟得很紧，稍不留神就会被追上。

该死、该死，早就该猜到是陷阱的……哈利脚下踩到了石阶的边缘，稍稍踉跄了一下。一道诡异的紫色光芒擦着他的脑门飞过，惊得他出了一身冷汗，下意识地一挥魔杖送回去一道昏迷咒。

咒语并没有击中，但是食死徒闪避的身影刚好落到另一道光线的轨迹当中。刺耳的尖叫声让男孩忍不住缩了缩脖子，心有余悸地闪到柱子后面。另一个敌人刚刚是躲在阴影中偷袭的，若不是运气好被挡了灾，第二道咒语也许会打碎哈利的膝盖。

甩了甩头，哈利将心头涌上来的愧疚强压了下去。现在不能走神，等到所有人都安全逃离出去，有的是时间让他自怨自艾。如果能逃出去的话……

一只手抓住了他的肩膀。哈利头也没回丢过去一道粉碎咒，满意地听见半空中卢修斯·马尔福的尖叫声和刚刚那位交织成了二重唱。

可惜没打中脑袋……哈利有些阴暗地想着。

十几个敌人似乎绝大多数都是朝着他的方向追过来的。哈利在心悸之余又不由得有些庆幸，至少这说明其他人的状况会比他好一些，不会那么危险。食死徒们需要的是他手里的预言球，而不是他的命，到目前为止他还没有看到属于阿瓦达索命的绿光。

倒不是说对方在乎他的死活……瞄准他脑袋的猛击咒被飞过来的桌子拦截住，四处飞散的木屑被他慢了小半拍的透明护盾挡了出去。紧接着，罗恩的昏迷咒从另一个方向将对方击飞了出去。

没有来得及去向两位救星道谢，哈利眼疾手快扯住身边的纳威，将他拽进房门。然后他重新转过身，魔杖狠狠一甩，用尽最大的力气大吼一声。

“粉身碎骨！”

他感到自己的魔力回应着心中的愤怒，一道比平时还要炽烈许多的蓝色光芒从正跑过来的赫敏身边越过，正中离得最近的食死徒胸口。陌生的男声仅仅是发出了一声闷哼，就向后飞了出去，狠狠砸在另一边的门柱上，地面留下一行触目惊心的血迹。

冲过来的其他敌人脚步不约而同地一顿，而罗恩和赫敏则趁着这个机会跑了进来。赫敏回过身，迅速将门封好。

耳边骤然安静下来。一时间，哈利的耳边只剩下自己和同伴们沉重的呼吸声以及墙边各种钟表杂乱的滴答声。他的手指下意识地搓了搓，试图让冰凉的双手稍微回复一下灵活。他的头有些眩晕，一阵阵麻木感从手臂涌了上来，不知是由于体力不支、险死还生的后怕、还是刚刚结束了另一人生命的恐惧。

“伙计，没事吧？”半晌，罗恩的声音有些迟疑地响起。

哈利回过神来，发现三个同伴都在看着他。赫敏的脸色在不远处闪烁的幽光下显得异常苍白。

“刚刚的咒语……”她小声开口。

哈利移开目光。“用力过猛了。”他说，然后嘴角抽了抽，觉得这个解释实在有点……

“他们正在追杀我们。”罗恩插口说，显然也看到了某个面具人被“粉身碎骨”的一幕，“无论如何，这都是正当防卫。”

哈利心里对于魔法部的判决标准并没有好友这样有信心，但是没有多说什么。门外传来卢修斯·马尔福的声音，和不久之前在预言大厅比起来似乎是高了几度。男孩脑中闪过被一只黑色的手套抓住肩膀的情景，再次遗憾为什么同样的咒语没有把卢修斯也干掉……

……好吧，也许他不是真的想要变成个杀人狂，但如果能多让几个人失去战斗力，大家逃出去的几率会大一些。对方的人数毕竟比他们多一倍，都是有战斗经验的成年巫师，而且并不会因为手上多了一条人命就心神不宁。

“其他人呢？”他问，想起刚刚逃亡过程中似乎看到金妮和卢娜的身影出现在另外一边，但现在两个四年级生并没有和他们在一起。

罗恩的脸色一瞬间变得惨白。“金妮……”

“她们大概是跑到别的方向了。”赫敏小声说，声音有些抖，“我们会找到她们的。”

罗恩僵硬地点了点头，没有出声，脸色依旧很难看。

“你们听。”纳威自进了门之后第一次开口。但是不用他提醒，哈利也能听见外面此起彼伏的诅咒声。食死徒正在试图打开房间的门。

“现在怎么办？”赫敏的声音很低，像是快要哭出来了。

哈利深吸了一口气，再度观察起周围的环境。他们正在一个长方形的的屋子里，两侧的墙边摆放着形形色色的钟表，每个表盘上似乎都显示着不一样的时间。屋子另一端的桌子上摆放着一个巨大的水晶罐子，里面那只漂亮的小鸟依旧在蛋和成年的状态中不断循环着。

房间里只有一条狭窄的走道，被两排桌子挤得只能通过一个人。走道的尽头处，一个高高的橱柜中堆满了时间转换器，旁边是一扇门。看起来，最明显的选择就是在敌人破门而入前从另一边逃出去。

但这样慌不择路地逃跑终究不是办法。哈利抿抿嘴唇，内心涌上一阵绝望。他们逃出去的几率小得可怜，更别提还要返回去找金妮和卢娜……但是落到现在这个地步是他的错误。他受到了欺骗，将同伴们带入了陷阱，那么现在必须由他来将他们重新带出去，无论需要什么样的代价。

食死徒们的主要目标是他和他手里的东西，如果……

僵硬的大脑再度运转起来。钟表杂乱的滴答声使他内心多了几分迫切，却莫名其妙地冷静了下来。

“阿拉霍洞开——”他呼出一口气，用魔杖指着右手边桌子后面一扇不起眼的门低声念了一句。门应声而开，露出一间很普通的单人办公室。

“快一点，躲进去！”他伸手推了赫敏一下，指挥道，“我们不能在这里坐以待毙。等他们冲进来，找准时机打他们个措手不及，尽量多……打晕几个。”

赫敏没有说什么，乖乖地按照他的指示跑向了办公室。女孩更擅长的是学习研究而不是战斗，在这样的情况下，她的脑子转动的速度明显比平时慢了几拍。但是罗恩走了几步之后突然回过头。

“你打算怎么样？”

哈利扯了扯嘴角，有些意外神经一向大条的红发男孩居然看出他另有打算。他举起胳膊，又一道粉身碎骨甚至都不用他出声就从杖尖飞出，准确地将另外一端的出口轰成了碎片。

“我会吸引他们的注意力。”他说，朝着前方抬了抬下巴。“等他们都过去了，你们在从背后袭击，能打几个是几个。”

“你疯了！”

“但这是最好的机会，他们的目标是我。”

“太危险了——”

“所以看你们的喽。”哈利故作轻松地耸耸肩，朝着另一边冲了过去。

罗恩张了张嘴，但是马上听到身后再次传来了一声咒语撞击的声音，不由得低低地骂了一句，冲进了办公室。

“小心点！”他压低了声音说。

哈利距离碎掉的门还有几米远的时候，食死徒终于破开了赫敏的咒语。他飞快地转过身，越来越顺手的粉碎咒语向来路射出，在当先的敌人冲进门的瞬间刚好把他击飞，随后故作惊慌地朝门退了几步。

“波特！”马尔福颇有些气急败坏的声音从面具后面传出，“他们向另一边逃走了！”

后半句显然是对着其他食死徒说的。哈利一边暗自庆幸自己的计划起作用了，一边手忙脚乱地蹲下身子躲过三四道咒语。匆匆一瞥，冲进来的食死徒似乎有那么七八个，再算上刚刚被马尔福的咒语击伤的倒霉蛋和死在自己手下的那个，绝大多数追兵都出现在了这里。想要将他们一网打尽几乎是不可能的，但是至少金妮和卢娜需要对付的只有三两个人。

“盔甲护身！”

半透明的蓝色光盾出现在身前，将一道红光折射到了一边。但是随之而来的几道咒语同时击中，使得光盾发出一声几不可闻的清脆响声，然后消失不见。哈利感到左边脸颊一阵刺痛，大腿上同时传来火辣辣的感觉，忍不住咬紧牙猛吸了一口气。看来防御被打破的时候躲得还是有点慢。

男孩就地一个翻滚躲到了旁边一张桌子下，眼看着自己刚刚站立的位置被两道红光击中。他微微眯起眼睛，瞄也不瞄以最快速度朝外发射着粉碎咒，有些恶趣味地欣赏着乒乒乓乓的玻璃粉碎声。能击中敌人自然最好，就算不能，至少也可以让场面变得混乱一些，给罗恩他们制造机会。

目前看来他还是成功的。他的咒语打翻了不知多少个价值连城的设备。其中一部老式座钟倒下来时恰好将一个身形壮硕的食死徒砸中，后者手忙脚乱的扔掉魔杖试图将沉重的仪器从身上搬开，结果胳膊啪的一声打到了卢修斯的脸上，将他的面具撞得歪到一边。

鸡飞狗跳中，食死徒里面终于有人忍不住了。

“让开！”尖利的女声喝道，“阿瓦达——”

哈利的角度看不见贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的动作，但是极度的危机感让他心里一惊，伸手拉住面前的桌子腿，用尽全力将桌子扯翻，挡在自己面前。

“——索命！”

绿色的光芒将四周的墙壁映照得一片惨绿。面前的桌子碎成了无数块，强烈的冲击使得哈利向后飞了出去。他紧紧闭上眼睛，感到头上脸上沾上了不少粘稠的液体，几块湿漉漉的碎片扎在了胳膊上。他这才后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚藏身其下又推倒了的就是房间尽头处摆放着罐子的桌子。那个闪着光亮的罐子已经被索命咒击碎了。

就是不知道罐子里的液体究竟是什么……哈利可以感到新增的伤口一下一下地微微跳动着，似乎有什么奇异的能量充斥其中。

不过就算危害再大，也不可能比索命咒更危险吧。

他感到自己的后背撞上了橱柜的玻璃门，剧烈的疼痛使他忍不住闷哼了一声。柜子没有倒，但是里面大大小小的沙漏被晃得七扭八歪，发出叮叮当当的声响。

哈利努力睁开眼睛。眼镜不知道落到了哪里，他的视野一片模糊，只能勉强分辨出贝拉特里克斯散乱的黑色长发。

“粉身碎骨！”他怒吼道，强烈的不甘和愤怒使得杖尖再度发出了炫目的蓝光。贝拉特里克斯似乎也是看到了不久前这个咒语的威力，有些忌惮的避到了一边。

但是哈利并不是唯一一个发起进攻的人。

罗恩、赫敏和纳威在他吸引食死徒注意的过程中不知如何商量好了进攻的时间，在他发出粉碎咒的同时，三声“昏昏倒地”伴随着红色的光芒从房间的另一端响起。其中两道光芒将落在最后的两名面具人击飞，而第三道在贝拉特里克斯躲避粉碎咒的时候恰好被避开了。

一瞬间，哈利的脑子里只闪过了一句话：我、就、知、道……

他和伙伴们经历了无数次历险，但是每一次，所谓的计划都会在执行到一半的时候被某些意外打击得面目全非，最后不得不临场发挥。不管是教师脑袋后面带着的人脸，想要改善伙食的蜘蛛，忘记吃药的狼人，还是被变成门钥匙的奖杯……所以这一次，被自己人的咒语不小心误伤，应该也是意料之中的吧。

哈利有些无助地看着那道红色的光芒穿过走廊，擦过贝拉特里克斯的身形，越过自己的头顶，狠狠砸在了身后的橱柜上。本来就被他撞裂了的玻璃橱门终于不堪重负，碎裂开来。

橱柜倒了下来。

爆炸声中，炫目的紫罗兰色光芒在身边闪烁。时光仿佛凝滞了一瞬间，随后哈利感到心口猛地一痛，似乎被一个尖锐的钩子狠狠扯了一下。

世界在他的眼前扭曲成了一片灰白。


	2. 才出虎穴又入龙巢

哈利感到自己从半空中掉到了某个坚硬粗糙的地面上，膝盖磕得生疼。周围燥热的气息让他有了种不祥的预感。神秘事务司的空气阴森森的，深处地下的位置加上冷色调的布局让他一直觉得衣服穿得有些少。但是现在，他感到自己身处在火堆中间。鼻腔一瞬间被烟雾充斥，使他忍不住咳嗽了起来。他的右手下意识地握紧了魔杖，左手在周围胡乱摸了摸，然后抓住了身边类似于一个石笋的东西。

可以确定，这里不是魔法部。

难道是刚才的战斗中一不小心碰到了一个门钥匙，被传送到了别的地方？少年对门钥匙这门技术很不感冒，因为几乎每一次用到这种东西都有一些不好的事情发生：魁地奇世界杯上的食死徒游行，伏地魔的复活仪式，亚瑟·韦斯莱命悬一线……而且相比于前几次的经历，这一次被传送时所感受到的不仅仅是被拉扯的感觉，而是一阵剧痛。哈利觉得这次的遭遇也许还要更倒霉一些。

黑发男孩努力咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。即使没有眼镜的的协助，他依旧清晰地看到了近在眼前的一排黑色尖刺，整整齐齐地排成一列，每一根都有两三英尺长，仿佛是从地底下穿透粗糙的黑曜石地面钻了出来。自己的左手正在抓着其中一个，手指上的触感告诉他，这些尖刺的硬度即使比不上真正的黑曜石，也足以把他的头骨刺穿。

而他刚刚的落地点距离那排尖刺不足十公分……哈利嘴角抽了抽，手指下意识地捏了捏，再次感受了一下硬度，默然无语。

他恨门钥匙，真的。

右手微微紧了紧，冬青木魔杖熟悉的触感使他微微放松了一点。谢天谢地魔杖还在他手里，若是不遇到太过危险的东西，他还是有自保能力的。现在他需要观察一下周围的环境，看看能不能搞明白自己究竟身处何方，然后想办法赶回魔法部去。虽然自己莫名其妙地摆脱了追杀，但是他的朋友们还被困在那里，应对着一群食死徒的围攻……

这时，地面开始晃动。哈利手忙脚乱地抓住两根尖刺稳住自己的身体，以免摔倒。拳头大小的碎石从天而降，不断落在他的周围，扬起一阵灰尘。哈利抬起头，这才意识到头顶似乎是一座巨大石室的顶端。青灰色石头表面上布满了焦痕，似乎是咒语的痕迹。

又是几道强烈的光芒闪过，石顶在哈利的眼前被轰地炸开一大块。哈利匆忙召唤出了光盾挡开碎石，看着晃得越来越厉害的地面，不由自主惊呼出声。

这是什么情况？是有人正在毁掉这里？

能不能等我出去再说……？

咒语的光芒骤然停止，似乎是远处的人发现了他的存在。但还没等他松口气，就感到脚下的地面猛然间竖了起来，然后开始剧烈地摇晃。哈利双手紧紧抱着尖刺，将自己挂在半空中。他的耳边响起了一声震耳欲聋地怒吼。

直到现在，他才知道自从着陆以后耳边无时不在的轰鸣并非是自己的错觉，而是巨兽的咆哮。他脚下的“地面”明显不喜欢有小虫子挂在脖子上。

果然，脱险了这种话不能说得太早，连脑子里想想都不行……

哈利感觉自己就像是一枚挂在树梢的苹果，在风中被吹得摇摇晃晃，不知什么时候就会掉下去。也许只需要一阵狂风，也许会是某个不耐烦的果农一棍子将他捅下来……

……后背传来一阵劲风，然后哈利就被狠狠地拍飞了出去。他在半空中吃力地扭过头，终于看清了自己一直认为的地面是什么东西。

漆黑的鳞甲映射着火光，后背上的尖刺闪烁着寒芒。强壮的尾巴来回甩动着，上面细长的的刺却似乎被什么东西划断了，只剩下短短的一茬。炫黯的翅膀高高的展开，蝠翼的尖端几乎触摸到了房顶。

那是一头火龙。准确的说，是一头希伯来黑龙，不列颠本土最危险的生物之一。哈利隐约记得曾经读到过这种火龙喜欢以鹿类为食，但是心里也知道眼前的这头魔法部界定的XXXXX级危险巨兽是绝不会拒绝偶尔改善伙食的。

更重要的是，漂浮咒是无法施展在自己身上的。上一次对付那头匈牙利树蜂的时候他骑着火弩箭，虽然过程绝对算不上轻松，但至少不会把自己摔死。而缓冲咒语……缓冲咒语似乎是七年级的内容，赫敏也许能够施展出来，但是他却毫无头绪。

慌乱间，他突然感到腰间被无形的绳索缠住。坠落的身体在半空中诡异地停顿了一瞬间，然后突兀地改变了方向，朝斜下方飞了过去，然后在距离地面不到一米远的地方顿住，这才重新下落。

哈利有些狼狈地落到地面上，猛地吐出一口气，感到自己的心脏仿佛要从胸腔里跳出来。

“谢……谢谢！”他喘息着说，声音仿佛从嗓子眼里挤出来似的，尖细异常。他有些无奈地抽抽嘴角，刚刚那么惊险的情况，他现在还没有哭出来已经足以说明心理素质强悍了。那么语调有些无力也是可以理解的吧。

哈利从地上爬起来，抬起头看着刚刚救了他的人。这是一个穿着有些怪异的中年人，身上披着一件墨绿色的长袍，前襟敞开着，露出里面的黑色束腰上衣。他的右手平举着魔杖，左手则拄着一根红褐色的弯曲木杖，靠近顶端的地方镶嵌着一枚暗红色的石头。微微卷曲的黑色长发垂在脸侧，脸上正带着些许古怪的表情盯着他。

男孩略感尴尬地挠挠头，露出一个有些勉强的笑容，避开对方的眼神。他左顾右盼了一阵，发现周围似乎并没有其他人。这个人……是一个人在和火龙掐架？

他张开嘴，还没有想好怎么解释自己为什么会出现在这里，就发现中年人的脸色猛地一变。

“Symud, Bachgen！”短促的音节从他的口中传出。哈利愣了一下，才意识到对方是在和自己说话，而不是在念什么咒语，不由得瞪大了眼睛。

中年人的表情顿时变得有些不耐，眉头紧紧皱起，咬了咬牙。没等哈利做出什么反应，他一步跨过去，左手一挥，将他拨到一边。哈利措手不及，险些再次摔倒，但是冲到嘴边的质问瞬间消失不见了。

就在他刚才站的位置，中年人斜举着魔杖，一面巨大的弧形光盾挡在两人身前，毫不费力地挡下了不知何时喷过来的火焰。随后，在火焰消散的一瞬间，中年人又朝前迈了一步，盾牌无声地消散，足足七八道咒语的紧接着从杖尖射出，一部分射向了火龙的身体，剩下的则飞向巨兽上方的屋顶。饱经摧残的石顶再次被炸下来一大块，这一次整块都砸在了火龙的脖子上，使它再度发出一声咆哮。

“Adael ir ystafel hon！”急促地警告声再度响起。中年人刚刚的举动似乎是彻底激怒了火龙，黑色的巨兽怒吼着喷出更加炽烈的火焰，但是却被中年人的咒语阻拦了下来。“Aros i mi wrth ir giât——”

哈利完全不知道对方在说什么。他猜测中年人大概是在警告他不要碍手碍脚，保护好自己之类的，于是定了定神，朝着一边跑去。墙边上堆放着一堆堆看似沉重的木箱，躲在后面应该不会影响到别人，还能看看能不能帮上什么忙。

不过看起来中年人似乎并不需要帮助。五颜六色的咒语几乎是毫不停顿的飞向火龙，使得哈利的视野中只剩下一片绚丽的色彩。哈利眯起了眼睛，也仅仅是勉强辨别出了三两个攻击咒语的颜色，其他的都是他闻所未闻。但是从巨龙发出的阵阵狂叫声中来看，它们的效果绝对不差。而这些咒语都是无声无息间发射出去的，中年人并没有任何多余的吟唱。

这个人很强大，哈利有些木然地看着石室中间那个模糊的绿色身影。他从没有听说过世上还有一个人单枪匹马挑战一头成年巨龙，自己还能毫发无伤的事情。哪怕是专业的驯龙人都需要一个小队的人合作才能制服一头成年火龙，而且也不可能像这样游刃有余。

也许邓不利多可以吧……哈利有些不确定地想。他并没有真正见过邓不利多和人战斗的场景，但是老校长声名远播，想必对付一头火龙还是可以的。

中年人挡开了最新一波火焰，抽空朝身后瞥了一眼，然后动作明显一僵。

“Aros i ffwrd！”哈利从他的声音里听出了一丝怒意，“Aros i ffwrd oddi wrth ir wal！”

急促地语气使得哈利忍不住有些紧张，他扶着墙面直起身，刚想开口询问，就听见中年人发出一声惊怒交加的暴喝。

仿佛是拨动了一个什么开关，墙面上一瞬间亮起了血红色的符文，沿着诡异的蓝色花纹形成了一个圆形的图案。哈利匆忙想要后退，但是手臂却被墙面上突然浮现的大理石手掌紧紧抓住，坚硬的指头几乎将他的骨头捏碎。与此同时，整个石室的地面也渐渐亮起了同样的花纹。中年人敏捷地跳到一边，避开了脚下突然闪现的圆环。红色的圆环随着他的动作不断出现在脚下，仿佛是在试图瞄准，但是中年人从来没有在同一个地方停留超过一秒钟时间。

哈利再傻也明白自己闯祸了，举起魔杖，一个粉碎咒匆匆忙忙地射出。蓝色的光芒击中了大理石手背，但是魔文只是的闪动了一下，石手并没有如预料的那样碎开，反而抓得更紧了一些。哈利忍不住痛呼了一声，更加用力地挣扎起来。与此同时，他的脚下不知何时出现的红色圆环就像是产生了心跳，有节奏地搏动起来。金色的魔文从圆周内部一层层浮现，很快就填满了整个圆环。

男孩再也无法压抑内心的恐惧。食死徒的追杀虽然可怕，但他至少知道对方想要的是什么。而现在，他却身处在一个比神秘事务司更加神秘的地方，被某个闻所未闻的法阵困在原地，几十米外是一头暴怒的火龙，而唯一貌似盟友的人似乎有些自顾不暇——

一句短促低沉的咒语从身后想起，深紫色的咒语越过他的肩膀直接击中墙面。血红色的符文一瞬间光芒大盛，使哈利忍不住眯起眼睛。另一道明显是粉碎咒的蓝色光芒紧随其后击中了石手的手腕。哈利惊呼一声，一时收力不及，险些向后摔倒。还没等他站稳，一只胳膊就猛地揽住他的肩膀，将他向后拉开。

就在他离开原地的一瞬间，黑色的火焰从圆环中间喷涌而出，像火山爆发一样直冲上房顶。哈利甚至能够感到炙热的气浪拂过脸庞，一股凉气顿时顺着脊柱涌上了头顶。若是没有被拉开……

肩膀上的手臂似乎是不自觉地紧了紧，然后松了开来。哈利转过身，看见中年人的脸色有些难看。

“Ydych chi'n fydar？”咬牙切齿的质问声从对方嘴里恶狠狠地发出。哈利依旧听不懂哪怕一个音节，但是从中年人脸上的表情来看，想必不是什么好话。“Dywedais yn gadael ir ystafel！”他用左手的木杖指着和火龙相反的方向，哈利转头看去，这才看见那里有一扇关闭的铁门。中年人似乎是让他赶紧出去。

对方的情况看起来并不是很好。比起几分钟前满脸轻松的样子，此刻他的呼吸明显有些粗重。他的身子微微向左倾斜着，抓着木杖的指节因为用力过度有些发白。哈利迟疑了一下，张开嘴就要反对。

“Symud nawr，”没等他出声，中年人伸手推了他一把，“Nid oes gennym drwy'r did！”

哈利看着对方重新转回身，有些不甘心地抿了抿嘴唇。他知道对方是一片好意，不想让他陷入到危险中，也知道自己大概帮不上什么忙。但是将同伴丢下自己逃走这样的事情使他的格兰芬多性格几乎是尖叫着在抗议，尤其是这个同伴刚刚还救了他的命。这种需要被人保护的无力感是一种很新鲜、但是并不好受的感觉。

帮不上忙吗？哈利心头涌起一阵焦躁，在距离铁门十几米远的地方停住脚步，再也不肯朝前走了。对付火龙有什么办法？这个话题不到两年前似乎被他研究过很长一段时间，但是最后真正用到的只是一把飞天扫帚。早知道今天还会遇见一只，当初他在三强争霸赛上就不应该那么取巧的。

不过说到三强争霸赛……他的教父似乎提到过另一个咒语，专门针对这类生物最大的弱点……

哈利灵光一闪，猛地转过身来，刚好看见中年人被黑龙的一记鞭尾抽中，护盾闪了闪，有些狼狈地踉跄几步，几乎退到了墙边。男孩心中最后一点犹豫一瞬间消失不见了。他举起魔杖，眯缝着眼睛，努力瞄准着龙头的大致方向，朝前一划。

“Conjunctivitis！”

淡淡的红光在中年人接连不停的咒语中几乎看不见，但是火龙随之而来的大吼声告诉哈利，自己的咒语很幸运地击中了目标。

眼疾咒，效果是使目标的眼睛肿胀起来，疼痛难忍，完全失去视力。克鲁姆在三强争霸赛中就是用的这个咒语对付那只可怜的中国火球，当时火龙痛苦得将自己的蛋踩碎了一大半。哈利在事后从西瑞斯·布莱克那里学到了这个咒语作为借鉴，但直到今天才找到机会使用出来。

中年人看着一面吼叫一面扑腾着翅膀的火龙，似乎也是吃了一惊，但是很快抓住了机会。他用木杖在地面一撑，重新站直，右手迅速一扬。哈利没有看见任何咒语的光芒，有些疑惑地皱起眉头。但是紧接着，火龙发出最后一声高昂的嘶吼，头颅高高昂起，双翼完全伸展了开来。它的前爪在半空中胡乱地挠了一阵，动作渐渐僵滞。

巨大的身躯无力地摔倒在地上，石室中陷入了一片安静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威尔士语由谷歌君友情翻译，有些地方改成了不伦不类的中世纪拼写……不要太认真。  
> Symud, Bachgen! 【躲开，小子！】  
> Adael ir ystafel hon! 【从这个房间出去！】  
> Aros i mi wrth ir giât 【在门口等我】  
> Aros i ffwrd! Aros i ffwrd oddi wrth ir wal! 【离远一点！离开墙边！】  
> Ydych chi'n fydar? 【你是傻子吗？】  
> Dywedais yn gadael ir ystafel! 【我让你离开这里！】  
> Symud nawr, nid oes gennym drwy'r did! 【动作快点，我没有整天时间跟你耗！】


	3. 语言和姓名

哈利咽了口唾沫。他原本想的是让中年人趁着火龙看不见，悄悄地离开险地。但是对方明显没打算放过这头凶兽。

不过战斗毕竟是结束了。男孩猛地吐出了一口气，浑身一阵麻木。

一整夜剧烈运动的后遗症此时终于显现了出来。前一天他甚至没有时间吃饭就看到了西瑞斯遇险的镜头。接下来连续将近十个小时的斗智斗力，从霍格沃兹辗转来到伦敦，在魔法部里和食死徒玩捉迷藏，几乎没有一刻放松过。在那之后，他又被传送到这个莫名其妙的地方，处境更是惊险万分。从降落到希伯来黑龙的后背上到现在，算起来其实不到一个小时，但是却让他感到比之前十个小时加起来还要累。

确定了自己暂时没什么危险之后，哈利朝着中年人走去，结果刚迈出两步就感到膝盖一软，摔倒在地上。手腕上传来一阵剧痛，使他忍不住倒吸一口凉气。魔杖几个小时以来第一次离开右手，掉到了地面上。

中年人听见声音回过头，然后拄着木杖走了过来，在他面前蹲下。哈利下意识地向后缩了缩脖子——他并不确定这个刚刚杀死一头火龙的家伙会不会意犹未尽地把他也一起干掉。

仿佛是看出了他的想法，银灰色的瞳孔明显闪过一丝好笑。

“Trawiadol……”中年人低声说道，回过头看了一眼火龙的尸体。“Mwn nad ydych yn brin o sgiliau wedi'r cyfan。”说到这里，他顿了一下，嘴角扬起一个略带嘲讽的弧度。“Und anffodus anallu i dilyn cyfarwydiadau。”

哈利撇了撇嘴。对方的表情让他想起了斯内普，想必说的不会是什么好话。

“你说什么？”他索性直接开口。

中年人有些意外地扬起眉毛，嘴角的弧度收敛了几分。

“我说，”哈利刻意放慢语气，一字一顿地说，“我根本听不懂你在说什么。”

中年人盯着他看了几秒钟，吐出一口长气，眼神朝天上飘了飘。“Dyna'r rheswm。”他小声嘀咕着，用的依旧是哈利没听过的语言。

“Cá bhfuil tú ó？”他问道。

哈利送给他一个无辜的表情。

“Ungelícu geþéodeu？”

哈利摇摇头。

“Tι γίνεται με αυτό το ένα？”这是另一种语言。

哈利继续摇头。

……

“Puedes entender afora？”

这是第几种语言了？哈利目瞪口呆地看着面前的中年人，听着对方又一连换了七八种语言，开始对自己的智力失去信心。

“Annon potestis loqui aliis linguis？”这是中年人正在对哈利的智力失去信心。

哈利咽了口唾沫，弱弱地开口：“说英语行不？”

“Englisc？”中年人皱了皱眉头，“Don þu forstandan？”

他的声音在哈利欲哭无泪的表情中渐渐停住，叹了口气。“Bydwn yn pennu hyn yn diwedarach。”他伸手拍了怕哈利的肩膀，然后站起来，扫了一眼四周的环境，“Arhoswch i mi。”

长袍的下摆扬了起来，从他的眼前飘过。哈利有些木然地看着中年人的背影，感到一阵荒谬。随便遇见的一个人就掌握了至少十几种不同的语言——而他一种都没听懂，这是什么概率？

好吧，也许不远处那个正在火龙的尸体旁边不知鼓捣什么的家伙不能说是随便一个人。

男孩在原地坐了一阵，感觉腿脚稍微恢复了一点力气，有些艰难地爬了起来。

也许现在最重要的不是纠结某个怪人的语言问题，而是想办法回到魔法部去。哈利咬了咬嘴唇，胸口再次涌上一阵让他窒息的烦闷。不知道罗恩他们怎么样了……自己被传送走的时候刚刚看到罗恩那头标志性的红发从食死徒们的身后晃了一下。虽然那个时候的敌人正乱成一团，但是三个对十个可没有什么优势，哪怕算上偷袭的因素。现在距离他掉到这个石窟里已经过了将近一个小时——哈利低头看看手腕，腕表早就不翼而飞，说不准是丢失在传送过程中还是在神秘事务司的走廊里就掉落了——一想到生死不知的同伴们，他的心里就一阵担忧。

但是怎么回去，这是个问题……

哈利眯起眼睛努力让自己看得更清楚一点。中年人依旧背对着他，在火龙硕大的头部旁边不知在干什么，似乎完全忘记了哈利的存在。哈利有些迟疑，不知是不是该打扰对方。一方面，中年人看起来像是在忙着正事，而且确实刚刚救了他的小命。可另一方面，罗恩他们还在神秘事务司……

对朋友的担忧很快压过了一切其他想法。哈利弯下腰捡起魔杖，忽略了身体传来的抗议，朝中年人走去。

“那个……”他清清嗓子，然后突然想起了语言不通这个大问题。要怎么说服一个根本听不懂你说话的人帮忙，这绝对是个大问题。

中年人听见了响动，回过头来，正好看见哈利表情扭曲地站在身后，手里的魔杖看似不经意地对着他。他的表情瞬间变得有些危险起来，冷哼了一声，右手迅速抬起来在半空中虚握了一下。哈利一个措手不及，魔杖像是被人狠狠从手里拽了出去，在空中划过一条弧线，稳稳地落在中年人举起的手中。与此同时，中年人左手的木杖在地上轻轻一顿，一股无形的力量将哈利震得后退两步，重新摔倒在地上。

等哈利回过神来，他自己的魔杖杖尖在距离鼻子不到一尺的位置指着他。他慢慢举起手来做出投降的动作，小心翼翼地抬起头。中年人居高临下地审视着他，脸上看不出喜怒。

“呃，抱歉……”

“Beth ydych chi'n medwl eich bod yn ei wneud，plentyn dwp？”最后几个音节几乎是被喷出来的。哈利即使听不懂，也能看出对方的心情很不好。

这个人简直比疯眼汉穆迪还要偏执。虽然——哈利现在想想，忍不住有点脸红——自己刚才确实有点莽撞了。这可是一个似乎和邓不利多不相上下的强大巫师，哈利可不觉得对方会在乎什么“大难不死的男孩”这种无聊的外号。

“听着……”他咽了口吐沫，“我现在需要赶回伦敦，请问……”

中年人的手连晃都没晃一下。哈利闭上眼睛，忍不住发出一声无力地呻吟。他现在倒是有些明白面前这个人刚刚连换几种语言时是什么心情了。自己究竟在什么鬼地方？为什么面前这个貌似是语言天才的家伙居然偏偏没学过英语？世界上使用面积最广泛的语种？

半晌，直到哈利感到胳膊有些酸疼，中年人放低了魔杖。他似乎暂时——暂时——确信哈利不会造成什么威胁。哈利长出一口气，在对方的注视下小心地放下胳膊，低下头揉揉手腕。不久前受伤的地方这时开始更剧烈地疼痛起来，似乎是刚才摔倒的时候伤势加剧了。

中年人脸上的表情变得有些懊恼。“Mae'n drwg gennyf。”他低声嘟囔了一句什么，然后蹲下身。哈利条件反射地向后一仰，两只胳膊肘一下子戳在地面上。

中年人伸出手的动作顿了顿，眼中闪过一丝无奈。“Eich ardwrn。”他指了指哈利的手腕。

“呃……”哈利将右臂又向后挪了挪，使得身子几乎是躺在了地面上。

“Gallaf wella hynny ar eich rhan……”

“……没、没事。”哈利倒是猜出了他的意思，但是还是拼命摇头。开什么玩笑，这个人刚刚一挥手——没用魔杖！——就将他缴械了，现在他可不太敢让对方在自己身上施法。

中年人嘴角抽了抽，扫了一眼男孩紧绷着的肩膀，目光在早些时候被玻璃扎破的伤口处停了一下。他张开口，刚说了一个音节就看见哈利屏住呼吸，似乎随时准备跳起来逃跑，不由得叹了口气，将魔杖扔给哈利。

哈利手忙脚乱地接住，将魔杖重新握在手里，紧张的心情才稍稍得到缓解。虽然说，在这样一个人物面前，有没有魔杖似乎没什么区别，但他还是忍不住长出了一口气。中年人意味深长地看了他一眼，嘴角微微翘了翘。

“偏执的臭小子……”他小声嘀咕道，站起身来。

大概是从对方的举动中体会到了善意，哈利觉得自己的勇气回来了一点，这时忍不住有点恼羞成怒。被人用魔杖指着脸的感觉不怎么美妙，可是刚刚自己的表现实在是太丢格兰芬多的脸了。

“你也好意思说别人偏执？”他冲口而出。

中年人刚刚朝龙尸迈出一步，听见之后僵在原地，似乎是愣了两秒钟才猛地回过身，带着几许诡异的眼神看向男孩三分郁闷七分羞恼的表情。

“你……刚刚说什么？”他似乎有些愕然，仿佛不敢相信刚刚还吓得连动都不敢动的小子这时居然敢直接出言讽刺他。

“……我说，”哈利坐直身子，魔杖依然握在手里，却很小心地将顶端从中年人的大致方向移开。他有些后悔刚刚的冲动，但是看对方的表情虽然惊讶，却并没有想要干掉他的意思，于是索性接着说了下去，“你才是我见过的最——”

说到这里，他终于意识到不对，不由得瞪大了眼睛，看着面前表情同样惊讶的人。

“你你你……”他磕磕巴巴了一阵，然后气急败坏地指责，“……你听得懂！”

你刚刚是在耍我玩吗？他想问，但是看到中年人一脸活见鬼的表情，还是憋了回去。

中年人蹲下身注视着哈利，似乎想从他脸上找出些什么东西。男孩敏锐地发现对方银色的眼眸中一瞬间闪过了很多复杂的情绪，但是很快收了起来，重新定格为淡然。中年人眯了眯眼睛。

“有意思，”他说，语气已经恢复了平静，“我刚刚试了这么多语言，没想到……”他紧紧盯着哈利的眼睛，“……最后居然是蛇佬腔。”

哈利的瞳孔一缩，微微张开嘴。他真的没有意识到自己是在说蛇语。“……蛇佬腔？”

中年人将他的反应收入眼底。“我很意外。”他承认道，“除了我的血亲之外我还没见过有别的蛇语者存在。自从……我一直以为自己已经是整个欧洲最后一个了。”

“我……”哈利潜意识里感觉对方似乎是在等着他说什么，但是直接说这项技能是因为伏地魔失败了的咒语而被传给他的似乎也不是什么好主意。更何况，这个家伙是从哪块石头低下爬出来的？当年伏地魔将整个不列颠半岛搅得天翻地覆，他居然不知道黑魔王也是蛇佬腔？

“我……刚刚不知道自己在说蛇佬腔。”想不到别的话，他最后耸了耸肩说。

“你不知道？”中年人有些意外地扬了扬眉毛，“你自己分辨不出来？”

哈利摇头。“我听见的都是英语。”

“英语。”中年人的眼神再次变得有些微妙，但是没有多说什么。“有意思。”他再次评论道，“我和我姐姐都可以区分蛇语和其他语言。你的情况又和我们不同。”

哈利没有说话。难道要告诉对方，会说蛇佬腔的其实不是他自己，而是伏地魔残留的魔法吗？

中年人沉吟了一阵，回过神来，伸手指了指哈利的手腕。“不管这些，让我先看看你的伤。”他说，随即皱起眉头，上下打量了他一遍，“看来你把自己折腾得不轻啊。你是怎么来到这里的，小子？”

“我也不清楚。”哈利撇撇嘴，“前一刻我还在逃命，然后……然后咒语击中了柜子，好像是爆炸了……”他渐渐住口，再次想起困在神秘事务司的同伴们。

“逃命？”中年人的眼神变得有些锐利，再次扫了一眼男孩肩膀上的血迹，“什么人在追杀你？”

哈利抬起头，充满希冀地看向面前的巫师。“请问，你能送我回伦敦吗？我的朋友们还在……”

“伦敦？”中年人的发音带上了一丝奇怪的口音，眉头拧得更紧了，“你是英格兰人？”没等哈利回答，他摆摆手。“这些日子伦敦可不是你这样的小孩子应该去的地方。那群海盗正在袭击英格兰，现在还说不准谁会赢。伦敦……前不久我们还从那边带走了两个孩子，不过你好像是错过了。”

海盗？袭击？哈利眨了眨眼，面露迷茫。“你说的是……伦敦？”

“看来你有一段时间没到那边去了？”中年人脸上露出一丝同情，“丹麦王正在进攻英格兰，伦敦这个时候是议会和天主教廷的主战场之一，偶尔还会有那些北欧战斗法师过去捣乱……像你这样的小巫师很可能会被误伤。”看到哈利脸上越来越浓重的惊恐，他伸手拍拍男孩的肩膀，“不用担心，我看用不了几个月时间议会就能将问题处理完。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，渐渐意识到事情似乎有些不对。很不对。

“放松下来，”在哈利愣神的过程中，中年人已经将他的手腕处理好了。他在哈利身前挥挥魔杖，嘴里无声地念动着什么咒语，然后表情变得很严肃。“你身上的其他伤口需要进一步处理。先留在这里别动，我去取一些东西。等一下我会带你一起走，然后再说别的问题。明白吗，小家伙？”

哈利垂下眼睛。“能不能请你不要叫我小家伙了？”他半开玩笑地抱怨，努力将心中的不安压下去，“我已经算不上是小孩子了。”

中年人扬起一条眉毛，脸上露出一丝笑意。“好吧，不是小孩子。那么我应该如何称呼你呢，年轻的绅士？”

“哈利。”哈利有些挫败地抿抿嘴唇。虽说他的个子比罗恩要矮上不少，但还不至于被当成小孩子吧？不过面前这个人倒确实比他高上不只一星半点。

“好吧，哈利。”中年人转身朝石窟另一端的某个立柱走去，“坐着别动，我很快就回来。”

“我的名字，萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

他最后丢下一句话，完全没看到身后男孩目瞪口呆的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （谷歌翻译）  
> Trawiadol 【真不错】  
> Mwn nad ydych yn brin o sgiliau wedi'r cyfan 【看来你也不是一无是处】  
> Und anffodus anallu i dilyn cyfarwydiadau 【只是不幸听不懂指示罢了】  
> Cá bhfuil tú ó？ 【（盖尔语）你从哪里来？】  
> Ungelícu geþéodeu？ 【（古英语）换一种语言？】  
> Tι γίνεται με αυτό το ένα？ 【（希腊语）这一种怎么样？】  
> Puedes entender afora？ 【（西班牙语）听得懂吗？】  
> Annon potestis loqui aliis linguis？ 【（拉丁语）你难道一种语言都不会吗？】  
> Englisc？Don þu forstandan？ 【（古英语）英语？你听得懂吗？】  
> Bydwn yn pennu hyn yn diwedarach 【过一阵再解决吧】  
> Arhoswch i mi 【等我一会】  
> Beth ydych chi'n medwl eich bod yn ei wneud, plentyn dwp? 【你以为你在干什么，蠢孩子？】  
> Mae'n drwg gennyf 【对不起】  
> Eich ardwrn 【你的手腕】  
> Gallaf wella hynny ar eich rhan… 【我可以帮你治好……】


	4. 蛇王的庇佑

萨拉查·斯莱特林，霍格沃兹四大创始人之一（或者，按照汤姆·里德尔的记忆在密室中嚣张的宣言：创始人中最伟大的一个），在野史传记中被某些浪漫主义的吟游诗人称作蛇王。以野心、精明、以及对麻瓜的憎恨闻名于世，历史记载中最早的蛇佬腔。直到千年后，斯莱特林学院大多成员依旧将他当成了心中偶像。

哈利在入学时因为提前听到了有关斯莱特林学院的一些传言，所以很干脆地在分院时拒绝了分院帽的建议，成为了格兰芬多的一员。但这并不说明他和斯莱特林的纠葛就此结束。在他入学的第二年，就有人借着“完成斯莱特林伟大遗愿”的名义把一条蛇怪从密室里放了出来。罪魁祸首被证实是黑魔王伏地魔少年时期的一本记忆，操控了一个十一岁女孩的心灵，将密室中的怪兽唤醒。自此之后，萨拉查·斯莱特林这个名字在哈利的心中就这样和那个阴暗潮湿却又布满了华丽纹饰的密室——传说中斯莱特林教授学生黑魔法的场地——联系在了一起。

所以，听到中年人自称是萨拉查·斯莱特林，哈利脑海中浮现的第一个形象就是密室中那个巨大的雕像。一个消瘦的谢顶老者，颧骨有些高，长长的胡须一直垂到了地面上；张开的嘴里，蛇怪巨大的头颅缓缓钻了出来……好吧，也许最后一部分不能用来形容本人。

事实上，雕像和哈利所看见的中年人完全不同。中年人的头发是黑色的，下巴刮得很干净，看起来不会超过五十岁；双眼倒是如哈利想象中那样犀利，像是要看穿人心。也许除了消瘦的身材和略带高傲的表情，他和雕像的样子完全不像是一个人，并非是一句年龄不同可以解释得了的。

他是在说谎吗？在开玩笑？但是这样的话确实可以解释很多事情，比如说能够独斗火龙的壮举，蛇佬腔，对现代英语完全不了解……

哈利怔愣了一阵，狠狠眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢举起魔杖。刚刚被中年人（斯莱特林？）治疗的手腕这时在微微发颤，仿佛没有彻底痊愈似的。

“Tempus——”他小声念道，声音有些发颤。

【公元996年6月18日3时38分26秒】

……十几分钟后，当自称萨拉查·斯莱特林的中年人抱着一个小匣子返回时，他看到绿眼睛的古怪男孩一动不动地坐在原地、表情一片空白，不由得扬了扬眉毛。

“我必须承认，你再次让我吃惊了。”他开口评论道。因为有了准备，哈利可以隐隐听出对方说话声中带着不明显的沙沙声，想必就是其他人耳中的蛇佬腔。“你确实有遵守命令的能力。”

他将手里的匣子小心地放进腰间挂着的一个小包中，然后带着古怪的笑容低头盯着哈利。“但我不得不说，我刚才说的‘坐着别动’并不是字面上的意思。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，呆滞的眼神慢慢恢复了焦距。他抬起头，盯着对方的脸看了好一阵，直到中年人的笑容开始有些僵硬。“嗯，”哈利慢慢开口说，感到自己的声音似乎比平时高了几度，“我可不想无缘无故地违背蛇王的命令。”他故作轻松地说，但是觉得这个玩笑的效果被尖细的声音破坏的差不多了。

斯莱特林似乎并不介意。他噗嗤一声笑了出来。

不是冷笑也不是嘲讽，仅仅是用有些内敛的微笑来表示自己的心情不错。哈利的目光并没有从他的脸上移开，忍不住为这样一个简单的表情在对方脸上造成的不同吃了一惊。仿佛斯莱特林脸部的整个轮廓都随着嘴角的弧度变得柔和了起来。

“蛇王？”他笑着重复道，“这还是第一次有人这么称呼我。”

“……我觉得挺合适。”哈利移开眼睛，感觉似乎说错了话。看来这些外号并不是创始人们自己选的。

“很高的赞赏。”斯莱特林摇摇头，笑容微敛，伸出手来，“那么不要让蛇王久等了，小巫师，否则我说不定会咬你。”

哈利翻了翻白眼，自己从地上爬了起来。“去哪里？”他拍拍身上的土，手指小心地避开早些时候大腿被咒语擦过的伤口，问道。

斯莱特林没有坚持，转而示意不久前指给哈利的铁门。“我们先出去再说。”他说着转身走过去，哈利跟在旁边。“等到走出了防护魔法的范围，由我来带你幻影显形。”

“去……去哪里？”哈利追问，声音不自觉地带上了一丝紧张。蛇院创始人身后的传言太过可怖，而刚刚目睹了屠龙过程的哈利心里又多了某种新的敬畏。

斯莱特林似乎是迟疑了一下。“去我家吧。”他说，眼角的余光看到哈利微微睁大的眼睛，忍不住摇头。“我刚刚说过，并不建议你在战争结束前回到伦敦。除非你有什么急事需要立刻处理……？”

哈利移开目光，摇了摇头。本来的确是急事，但现在看来，他有一千年的时间去处理……

“那么，要怎么联络你的家人？”

斯莱特林顿住脚步，漫不经心地一挥手，铁门就乖乖地打开了。这是哈利第二次看见他无杖施法，感觉依然有些不真实。之前他只见过邓不利多一个人这样轻描淡写地使用魔力。

愣了一下，哈利意识到斯莱特林没有接着向前走，而是侧过头等着他的回答。

“我的家人……”西瑞斯苍白的面孔在脑中一闪而过，哈利叹了口气，“我……没有家人。”看到斯莱特林眯起来的眼睛，他解释了一句，“我父母都已经去世了。”

“那么是谁在照顾你？”斯莱特林追问，银色的眼睛紧盯着哈利，仿佛要将他看穿。

“照顾？”哈利想起德思礼一家的照顾，忍不住嗤笑一声。“我和姨妈姨父长大。他们是……”麻瓜。斯莱特林憎恨的麻瓜。也许这时候告诉斯莱特林自己唯一的血亲是麻瓜并不是什么好主意。

直到现在，斯莱特林对他的态度算得上是温和了。哈利不太想知道对方在发现自己不是纯血之后会不会保持同样的态度。

“他们也不在了。”他简单地说。哈利从不介意自己母亲的血统，但是为了德思礼一家的口彩去触斯莱特林的霉头很不值得。

斯莱特林又盯着他看了一阵，哈利突然有些紧张地想起面前这个人是历史上最著名的摄魂取念大师之一。

“我明白了。”半晌，斯莱特林收回目光，表情平静。哈利完全猜不出对方究竟有没有看出他给出的答案不尽不实。“也就是说，你现在一个人。”

这一点完全没法隐瞒。哈利轻轻嗯了一声，沉默地跟上斯莱特林的脚步。

石窟的出口是一座密林。清晨的微光透过枝叶撒了下来，照射在黑土地上。哈利忍不住深吸一口新鲜的空气，但随即打了个寒战。树林里并没有虫鸣鸟叫的声音，似乎这一大一小两个巫师就是唯一的生物。

“这个地方……让我感觉毛骨悚然的。”走了几分钟，哈利忍不住开口。他有些不情愿地承认最让他毛骨悚然的还是斯莱特林的沉默。从走出洞窟开始，斯莱特林就再也没有说过一句话，只是默默地拄着木杖走在哈利的前方，在眼花缭乱的树木间不时拐上一个弯，仿佛是沿着一条哈利看不见的小路。他的步伐很慢，不知是向来如此还是为了照顾哈利的体力。

斯莱特林的喉咙发出一声很轻的声响，表示听到了哈利的评论。

“太安静了。”哈利说，心里默默吐槽说就像你一样。

“观察得很仔细。”斯莱特林出乎意料地表扬了他一句，“这个森林里面并没有什么动物存在。”

“为什么？”哈利的好奇心被勾了起来。

“因为我们刚刚离开的地方有一只火龙。”蛇王简单地说，仿佛这句话足以解释一切。

不过也确实足够了。拜了海格神奇生物课以及当初对火龙的各种资料研究所赐，他可以记起火龙之类的巨兽巢穴附近确实会被弱小一些的生物避而远之。虽然他没想到会避得这么彻底。

“刚刚那个地方……”哈利接着问，想起对方从洞窟里取到的东西，心里有些疑惑，“是火龙的巢穴？”

“不是。”斯莱特林没有隐瞒，“这是一个仓库。那头可怜的野兽只不过是被绑架来当护卫的。”

可怜的野兽已经被你宰掉了……哈利抽了抽嘴角，决定不对斯莱特林的假仁假义做出评价。

“仓库？”他问，“那你刚刚拿到的东西……”

“这你不需要知道。”斯莱特林的回答很不客气，“你以后不会有来这种地方的必要。”

哈利眨了眨眼，感觉对方的措辞很是奇怪。乍一听感觉像是在告诫，但却多了一种理所当然似的霸道。就像……就像自己的行动本就应该由他来安排一样。

还没等他想明白，斯莱特林停住脚步。“到了。”他说。

哈利有些疑惑地左右看看。他们仍然在密林深处，所处的位置和刚才似乎并没有什么不同。

“反显形结界的边缘就在这里。”斯莱特林顺口解释了一句，伸手在半空中挥了挥，“现在，我可以直接带你幻影显形离开。”

他转过身面对着哈利。“你有过显形的经历吗？”他问。

哈利摇摇头。“我还没到学习的年龄。”他有些多余地说。

“当然没有……”斯莱特林低声嘀咕了一句，眼中闪过一丝无奈，重新措辞，“我指的是随从显形。”

“哦。”哈利微微赧然，想起罗恩以前提到过的，通常由成年巫师带小孩子出行最快捷的方法——虽然绝不是最舒适的。“没有。”

“那么会有些不习惯。”斯莱特林点点头，伸出右手，“抓住我的胳膊。不要紧张，这个过程不会超过几秒钟。”

哈利迟疑着没动。跟着萨拉查·斯莱特林回家……这个句子仅仅是想想就让他觉得一阵荒谬。诚然，在短暂的相处过程中，蛇王与他以前想象的迥然不同。至少，他能够毫不犹豫去保护一个素不相识的陌生人，在哈利的判断中绝对算不上是个恶人。但是到目前为止，血统的问题并没有被提起。有人说斯莱特林只会接受纯血巫师，甚至连混血都嗤之以鼻。但也有人说，斯莱特林所厌恶的只是麻瓜种而已。很难说真相经过了一千年的扭曲之后偏离了多少。哈利心里其实有些怀疑关于斯莱特林真实“喜好”的传说有很大一部分是伏地魔为了自己的利益刻意歪曲的。

可无论如何，想让他去信任纯血论的最初提出者，还是很困难的事。即使对方对他很友善，即使对方是他在这个千年前的世界唯一可以倚靠的对象，即使自己已经对他产生了一丝莫名的信任。

其实，这才是根本原因吧。哈利移开目光，似乎突然明白了自己究竟是为什么犹豫。仅仅是因为信念不同的话，并不足以让他这样不情愿深交。哈利永远不会赞同纯血至上的说法，但是想要持保留意见的话还是很容易的。千年前的人和他并没有什么利益冲突，也许会因为看法不同而不欢而散，但反目成仇还是不至于的。

说到底，是因为哈利对自己来历的隐瞒让他对斯莱特林表现出的善意受之有愧。他不希望两人之间这种来得有些莫名其妙的愉快气氛在经过了解之后消失不见。

斯莱特林看着男孩低着头，一言不发地站在原地，既没有按照指示地拉住他的胳膊，也没有直接拒绝。蛇王脸上露出一丝了然，目光突然变得有些柔和。他朝前走了一步，将手轻轻放在哈利肩膀上。男孩吃了一惊，慌张地抬起头来，对上了银灰色的眸子。

“听着，哈利，”斯莱特林说，声音刻意放缓了，语气却很认真，“我知道你有自己的秘密。但我不管之前你身上发生了什么，你现在是我的责任。”

你的……责任？哈利有些茫然。难道斯莱特林随意在山洞里捡到一个陌生人都会把他当成自己的责任吗？

“每一个由我带回的小巫师，都受到我萨拉查·斯莱特林本人的保护。”斯莱特林肃穆地说，“我会竭尽所能，不让他们受到任何伤害，直到他们学习到足以让他们在世上存活的能力。”

“你现在是在我的保护下。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着斯莱特林认真的面孔，实在难以想象会从传说中的蛇王口中听到这样的话。他的喉咙突然有些堵。

你受到我的保护。这句话，从来没有人这么直白地和他说过，哪怕是霍格沃兹的教授们，哪怕是西瑞斯。虽然他可以很自豪地说，自己能够独自处理很多成年人的问题，也更希望自己的能力被人承认而不是看轻，但是这句话给他带来的安全感让他几乎想要哭出来。

“……就连麻瓜种也是？”愣了几秒钟，他涩声反问。

斯莱特林盯着他的眼睛看了一阵，露出一个有些自嘲的笑容。“看来你对我的了解比我想的要深。”他评论道，“你完全不用担心，因为你根本不可能是麻瓜种。”

然后他看到哈利不以为然的表情，只能略显无奈地摇摇头。“不过，好吧……”他叹了口气，在哈利毫不退让的注视中说，“……包括麻瓜种。”

这个答案足够了。哈利露出一个有些不好意思的微笑。斯莱特林会说谎吗？答案自然是肯定的。但是此刻哈利很固执地相信对方的话。

“现在满意了吗，小家伙？”

“非常满意。”哈利仰起头，厚着脸皮笑得很灿烂，很难得的没有对这个称呼产生什么不满。

斯莱特林再次露出那种含蓄而喜悦的微笑，然后直接用手臂环着哈利的肩膀将他拉到身边，一起悄无声息地从树林中消失不见。


	5. 常春藤

哈利感到自己像是被硬生生塞进了一条窄窄的管道里。空间从四面八方向他挤压过来，让他一阵窒息。但是很快，这种感觉就消失不见了。他大口的喘息着，森林的气息从鼻端消失不见，取而代之的是一股湿漉漉的泥土味道。

哈利睁开眼睛，发现两个人正站在一片巨大的湖泊边缘。周围有稀疏的树木和茂盛的水草，眼前弥漫着淡淡的雾气，脚下的泥土潮湿而松软。他愣了一下，环顾四周，没发现附近有什么人类居住的痕迹，不由得面带疑惑地看向身边的同伴。

斯莱特林不着痕迹地松开一直放在哈利肩膀上扶着他的右手，看到男孩脸上的疑问，露出一个略有些奇怪地笑容。“你觉得怎么样？”

什么怎么样？哈利忍不住再次环顾四周，眯起眼睛努力从雾气中寻找值得评论的地方。半晌，他确定他看不见房子并不是因为没戴眼镜的缘故。

“湖挺大。”他最后评论道。

“确实。”

“环境不错。”这句也许有些牵强……

“很高兴你喜欢。”

哈利的头顶很适时地飞过几只乌鸦。他满脸荒谬地看向斯莱特林，却从对方银灰色的眼瞳中读出了一丝恶作剧得逞的笑意，忍不住暗自一囧。历史书上似乎没提到斯莱特林还有这样的恶趣味。他皱了皱鼻子，再度扫了扫四周。斯莱特林把他带到这个地方肯定不会是为了逗他玩而已，他的住处应该就在附近……

“你住在……湖底？”他有些不确定地问。这附近似乎也只有湖底能够放得下一座房子了。

“非常不错。”斯莱特林的微笑让哈利觉得自己像是通过了某种测试，不由得一阵愕然。“你猜的基本正确。庄园的主体确实是在湖底下，只有一小部分露在外面。这座湖的周围被我布置了防御结界，所以除非是经过我的允许，其他人看到的都会是你眼前的景象。”

他转过头。“现在，用一个咒语。”

“咒、咒语？”哈利茫然地举起魔杖，“什么咒语？”

“什么都行。”斯莱特林回答，“用你最喜欢、最擅长的魔咒就行。”说到这里，他顿了顿，补充：“但是你刚刚对付那头火龙的恶咒就算了……”

哈利默默翻了个白眼。不用提醒，他也知道对斯莱特林用眼疾咒不是什么好主意。甚至于，除你武器或者粉身碎骨之类容易引起误会的咒语最好也不要考虑。“荧光闪烁。”现在他很累，实在懒得再想什么复杂的东西了。只有两个音节的吟唱差一点被突然涌上来的哈欠打断，但好在咒语足够简单，还是顺利地施放了出来，在杖尖汇聚成一团柔和的白色光球。

斯莱特林没有对这个有些无聊的选择做出评价。他的魔杖轻巧地在哈利的魔杖上一点，然后在自己身前沿着一系列有些复杂的花纹勾画了一阵，嘴里念念有词。哈利手上的魔法光团被他点中时只是稍稍暗淡了一瞬间，就重新稳固下来，仿佛没有什么变化。疑惑间，斯莱特林的声音从身边传来。

“好了。”

哈利熄灭了荧光，抬起头来。

距离他们两三百米远的湖泊中心不知道什么时候出现了一个小岛。岛上有一座孤零零的房子，大约二三层的高度，占地面积似乎和韦斯莱家的陋居差不多大小。哈利眯起眼睛，只能分辨出绿色的屋顶以及爬满了半个墙壁的蔓藤，在雾气中显得有些梦幻。

“很漂亮。”哈利这一次是衷心地赞扬。蛇院的创始人拥有一栋绿色的房子，似乎的确很贴切。比他一开始脑补的某个阴森恐怖的地下室不知好上了多少倍。

“谢谢，”斯莱特林收起魔杖，礼貌地点点头，收下哈利的称赞。他挥手示意了一下两人身前刚刚出现的、直通向湖心岛的木质浮桥。“我们走吧。我保证，这是最后一段路了。”

哈利仍然站在原地左顾右盼，想要将湖泊周围死气沉沉的环境与中心的房子联系起来。斯莱特林扬起一条眉毛。“放心，这东西比看起来稳当得多，你不用担心会掉下去。”他半开玩笑地说，“当然，如果你更希望我带你幻影显形过去，我很乐意效劳……”

哈利想起了刚刚的经历，不由得缩了缩脖子。比起那种被从管子中硬挤过去的感觉，几百米的路程实在算不了什么。他赶忙小跑两步，跟上斯莱特林，生怕对方一个不耐烦决定再次带他显形。

“这是哪里？”他问道，因为这附近的环境不像是有其他人居住的样子，“你一个人住吗？”

“这里是诺福克郡北部。”斯莱特林似乎考虑了一秒钟才回答了哈利的问题，“准确的说，是在英格兰东部近海的一个岛屿。地图上是找不到的。”

“是因为你用魔法将它隐藏起来了？”哈利猜测，声音里不自觉地有些敬畏。这个岛屿看起来很大，至少他无法看见边缘的海岸线。“一定花了你很长时间吧？”

“布置防御用了我将近三个月的时间。”斯莱特林回答，“但那个时候北欧海盗还没有盯上大不列颠，而附近的麻瓜们根本不敢来惹我，所以过程很顺利。等到完成之后，他们就再也找不到了。”

哈利明智地决定不去询问对方究竟做了什么事情把邻居们吓成这样。显然，传言中蛇王对于麻瓜的不屑甚至仇视并非空穴来风。

说话间，两个人已经走下了浮桥。房子周围竖着一人多高的黑色围栏，但是在斯莱特林踏上湖心岛的一刻，高大的铁门悄无声息地打开，仿佛是在迎接主人的回归。

“欢迎光临寒舍。”斯莱特林的声音显得有些干巴巴的，脸上露出一丝自嘲。“如你所见，这个地方并没有人打理。这些年我大部分时间都在霍格沃兹，很少在这里耗费时间。”

相比于用结界从地图上扣下整座岛屿的壮举，这里的确称得上反高潮了。房子周围杂草丛生，很明显墙上的蔓藤并不是有意为之，而是不知不觉间爬上去没有清理的。哈利的手指忍不住动了动，常年替佩妮姨妈养花除草所形成的条件反射让他本能地想要将周围清理一下。

话说，如果这时候提出要为斯莱特林整理花园来作为自己的食宿费，不知道对方会是什么反应？哈利一瞬间笑得有些古怪。

“赫尔加前几年曾经想要将这里改成一个种植草药的花园。”误会了哈利的表情，斯莱特林顺着他的目光看了过去，然后说道，“但是后来放弃了。这里的魔法环境只怕在百年之内都不会适合魔法植物生长。至少是她想要种的那些。”

似乎是想到了什么不好的事情，他的脸部微微扭曲了一下。哈利却精神微微一振。

“赫尔加……赫奇帕奇？”他询问道。这是蛇王第一次提到其他创始人的名字，哈利的好奇心立刻被勾了起来。即使是《霍格沃兹，一段校史》中，对四大创始人的记录也并不多，他第一次感觉自己被困在中世纪也许不全是坏事，至少可以听到看到那些隐藏在历史角落里的秘闻。“她和你住在一起吗？”

斯莱特林愣了一下，然后有些无奈地看着男孩眼睛里熊熊燃烧的八卦之火。“不是，她和她的丈夫都住在霍格沃兹城堡中。”他说着拍拍哈利的肩膀，领着他走向房门，“不过她，戈德里克，还有罗伊娜的魔法印记都留在了我的防御符文中，所以他们是能够来到这里的。”

“魔法印记？”哈利有些迷惑，但很快想到了刚才斯莱特林让他施放咒语的怪异要求，有些恍然。“刚刚在湖边……”

“是的。”斯莱特林点点头，“我已经将你的印记加入了结界的识别阵列中，所以你可以在这里自由行动而不会受到攻击。”

换句话说，若是防御结界认不出来的人，就会被……被怎么样？

哈利咽了口唾沫，脑子里再度为斯莱特林偏执狂的标签加上了下划线。“不是说这个地方别人找不到吗？为什么还……”他小心翼翼地措辞，生怕惹得中年人不高兴，让他亲身体验一下防御符文的威力，“……还要有攻击系统？”

斯莱特林扫了他一眼。“隐藏结界并非无法破解。”他说，“我的出生地有很多人都知道，而且后来……”他顿了顿，没有说下去，而是继续了原先的话，“我的敌人们不会放过袭击我的机会，所以我必须小心。”他的眼神暗了暗，表情变得有些阴郁。“这种事情并不是没有发生过。”

哈利心里顿时涌上了一种同病相怜的感觉。被人阴魂不散的追杀是什么样的感觉，他最清楚不过了，再看向斯莱特林家的围墙时就多了一些羡慕。蛇王的保护措施比据说布置在德思礼家周围的那些听起来要靠谱得多，应该不会连摄魂怪飘到了附近都没反应的。

“每个来到这里的人都必须被你亲自加进结界中吗？”他问。这倒是保险得很，但是也很不方便。虽然斯莱特林给他的感觉不像是有会很多访客的样子。

“当然不是。”斯莱特林漫不经心地说，在门口的台阶上站住，挥了挥手，“通常我只需要亲自将人带进来就可以，这样他们在离开之后是不能自己再回来的。”

“事实上，你是近十年来第一个被我加进来的人。”

哈利愕然地瞪大眼睛，不知道自己是应该心惊胆颤还是受宠若惊。难道仅仅凭借蛇佬腔就能让斯莱特林对一个见面不到几个小时的陌生人如此刮目相看？看到斯莱特林已经当先走进了门，哈利甩甩头，最后看了一眼身后显得有些凄凉的前院，跟着走了进去。

前厅倒是收拾得很整齐，但是更多是因为实在没有什么东西的缘故。两边的墙上挂着几幅静止不动的油画，似乎都是风景图。哈利瞥见其中一幅似乎恰好是霍格沃兹湖畔的样子，不由得多看了两眼。

斯莱特林没有在厅里停留，而是引着哈利穿过前厅和走廊，沿着楼梯朝下走去。哈利这时才惊愕地发现他的动作很奇怪，左手的木杖很用力地点在地面上，右手则一直扶着旁边的扶手。他的左脚从不真正踩在地面上，似乎是有些跛。在平地上走动时完全看不出什么不对，但是下楼梯的过程中斯莱特林的动作则明显有些蹒跚。

萨拉查·斯莱特林的腿有残疾？

哈利盯着前方的身影，一时移不开目光。他所读到的书籍上从来没有过这样的记录，而看对方轻车熟路的样子，似乎已经早已习惯了这样的情况，说明腿上的问题应该有了不短的年头。在魔法界，这样无法治愈的伤残并不多见，除非是像疯眼汉穆迪那样整个小腿都被炸得无法恢复从而必须找替代品。哈利很难想象斯莱特林究竟受过多么严重的伤才会落下无法治愈的残疾。

但是话说回来，不久前单挑火龙时那个动作敏捷身手矫健的人居然腿脚不灵便？哈利感到十分难以理解。

没等他出言询问，斯莱特林已经带着他走到了楼梯的尽头。地下的结构与上方又截然不同。房子本身是木制的，从外表看除了有些年久失修外与普通的麻瓜宅院并没有什么区别，而下方则完全是石质结构。走下楼梯之后第一眼看到的就是一座宽广的圆形大厅，中央空无一物，四周则是一根根青灰色的大理石立柱，与哈利印象中密室的布局有异曲同工之妙。而不同于密室中随处可见的蛇形纹饰，柱子上却是布满了精细的蔓藤花纹。他忍不住凑近其中一根柱子，伸手摸了上去。手指抚过的叶片大小厚薄都和真正的藤蔓植物没有什么区别，仿佛并不是雕刻出来的，而是将一株缠绕在柱子上的花藤石化了。就连叶片下方细小的尖刺都和真正的毒刺一样扎手。

他嘴里发出一声无意识的惊叹，走到圆厅中环视着周围。圆厅的面积很大，几乎快要媲美霍格沃兹的礼堂。半圆形的穹顶上勾画着奇异的符文，闪动着淡淡的绿色微光，将整个大厅都照得很明亮，完全没有密室中阴森诡异的感觉。除了刚刚走下来的楼梯，圆厅边缘还有五个几乎一模一样的门洞，想必另有房间。从面积算起来，也许整个湖底都被这座建筑占据了也说不定。这么大的圆厅，平时难道都是空着的？

斯莱特林一直静静地站他身后，面带微笑看着他。等到他有些意犹未尽地回过头来，中年人才摇摇头。“以后你有的是时间慢慢欣赏。”他说，“但是现在，我们最好在你累得昏倒之前把你安置好。”

哈利恰好在这时打了个哈欠，脸上微微一红。他确实还有不少的好奇和疑问，但也确实感到自己的脑袋在一阵一阵地胀痛。

“这座庄园……有名字吗？”他跟着斯莱特林走进楼梯左手边的门洞，问了最后一个问题。

“名字啊……”斯莱特林的声音带上了一丝追忆，“常春藤。常春藤别居。”

“常春藤，”哈利咀嚼着这个名字，心里有些意外，因为这样的名字很难与历史上记载的那位精明狡诈性情阴郁的蛇王联系起来。但是同样，历史上也从来没有提到过他的腿疾，他几乎无时不在的含蓄笑容，以及他对未成年小巫师们作出过的承诺。

“很合适。”他最后说，脑中的画面定格在大厅立柱上布满了的蔓藤上。


	6. 一生的伤疤

最终，两个人走进了一间半似卧室半似书房的房间。房间并不算大，布置也很简单，与宽广华丽的大厅形成了鲜明对比。两扇窗户上垂着墨绿色的天鹅绒窗帘。房间的一端是一张同样颜色的木质躺椅，另一端则被一张桌子占据，上面还摆放着一摞不比《霍格沃兹，一段校史》薄上多少的书，其中一本打开的页面隐约可以看到空白处有绿色的字迹。

看来斯莱特林学院的代表色确实是蛇王最喜欢的颜色……

斯莱特林把手杖放在墙边，示意哈利在书桌边上的矮凳上坐下。自己则取出魔杖召唤出一个略高一些的木墩，然后一瘸一拐地坐了上去。

“希望你可以再坚持一下，”他说，“在你去休息之前，我需要检查一下你的伤。现在，把外衣脱下来。”

哈利不安地动了动，微微有些扭捏，但是在斯莱特林毫不退让的眼神中，还是慢吞吞地照做了。他将黑色的长袍解开，心不在焉地想着幸好前一天晚上出发时穿的是普通的旅行斗篷而不是校服长袍，否则还真不好向斯莱特林解释上面的霍格沃兹校徽是怎么回事。他将长袍扔到躺椅边的地面上，提醒自己要在第一时间检查口袋里有没有什么不该被看到的东西，一定要尽快销毁。

然后他听见斯莱特林猛地吸了一口凉气。

有那么一瞬间，他几乎以为是自己什么地方露出了破绽。他的大脑惊慌失措地飞速运转着，先是努力回想自己身上会有什么东西让斯莱特林一眼就看出问题，然后又考虑若是对方真的质问他的话应该如何应对。几秒钟之后，他却觉得自己的慌张有些没有必要，因为来到一千年前本来就是个意外，他没有什么不可告人的动机，更对斯莱特林本人没有什么意图。

不得不承认，作为一个和斯莱特林学院敌对了足足五年的黄金男孩，哈利面对蛇院的创始人还是有点心虚的……

他故作轻松地扭头，却发现斯莱特林淡然温和的表情已经被极度的惊怒所替代。银色瞳孔中的怒意让哈利下意识地将身子朝后倾，想要离对方稍微远一点。他却忘了自己屁股下面坐的是一个没有靠背的矮凳子，后仰的结果就是一个不稳，险些一头摔到地上。

斯莱特林敏捷地伸出手，一把拉住他的胳膊将他拽回来，然后又飞快地松开手，脸色阴沉地看了一眼自己的手心。他看见哈利有些紧张的表情，闭了闭眼睛，努力让自己的表情柔和下来。

“我真的很惊讶，你现在居然还活着。”但他的声音变得很低沉，完全没有了先前的轻松。在哈利的耳边，蛇语的沙沙声似乎变得明显了不少，几乎要盖过英文的声音，听上去极为诡异。“我都不知道，你这小小的身体里居然还能盛得下那么多血液，更别说要流出来。”

哈利顺着他的目光，低头看向自己的上衣，然后也忍不住吓了一跳。白色的衬衫被鲜血完完全全浸透了，湿漉漉地贴在他的身上。肩膀和前胸还扎着几块玻璃碎片，透过衣服可以看出伤口直到现在还在渗着血。

斯莱特林似乎也注意到了这个情况，魔杖一瞬间出现在手里，斜斜地挥动几下，哈利的衬衫就裂成了几片，只剩下两只烂了一半的袖子滑稽地挂在胳膊上。蛇王的动作顿了一下，随后用杖尖在他的身前轻轻点了几下，嘴中念出含糊不清的咒语。他的眉头皱得更深了。

“碎片上有残留的魔法痕迹。”他总结道，深深地看了一眼哈利，“我无法确定是什么样的附魔——也许你知道？”

“不太清楚。”哈利移开目光。这应该就是时间大厅那个大罐子的碎片吧……若是让他猜测的话，上面的魔法应该是和时间有关。但这个信息还是不要说出来的好，否则以斯莱特林的智慧想必会很快猜到一些事情。

“哈利，如果这和追杀你的那些人有关——”斯莱特林开口，语气有些危险，但是哈利知道这不是针对他的。

“不算是吧。这是一个容器的碎片——被打碎的时候我站在后面，所以……”他耸耸肩，不知道该怎么解释。

“好吧。”斯莱特林的表情还是有些怀疑，但是并没有逼问下去，转而问道，“你自己感觉怎么样？真的，我要是早知道你伤成了这个样子，就不会在路上磨蹭这么久。”

中年人脸上的自责让哈利有些惭愧。男孩动了动胳膊，感觉除了有些刺痛之外并没有过多的不适，也就是为什么一路上都没有注意到的原因。单凭感觉来看，自己的情况远没有看上去那么严重。他照实说了。

“让我先把碎片取出来。”斯莱特林略微思考了一下，“上面的波动并不强烈，也没有黑魔法的气息。但是具体是什么，我还需要进一步分析。”

哈利僵硬地点点头。他心里其实很想让斯莱特林把碎片忘掉，但是一时找不到什么好借口，只能暗自祈祷神秘事务司的顶尖研究成果能够将千年前的天才巫师难住。

似乎是担心咒语会和玻璃碎片上的残余魔法产生反应，斯莱特林并没有用魔杖，而是从腰带上的某个小格里摸出了一支镊子，开始在哈利身上一个伤口一个伤口地逐个处理起来。哈利的身子僵在座位上一动都不敢动，只有眼睛下意识地随着斯莱特林的手指移动着。蛇王的动作很熟练，镊子取出玻璃渣时几乎从来没有碰到哈利的伤口。每取出一片碎片，他就迅速地将之放到桌子上的一个小盘子里，同时另一只手几乎是随意地顺着伤口一抹，轻描淡写地将血止住。

到了这个时候，哈利已经不会再为斯莱特林无杖施法的技巧感到惊讶了。

几分钟后，斯莱特林满意地直起身子。“看起来就这些了。”他说，心情似乎比刚才好了一点，“我本来还担心这上面的魔法会残留在伤口里阻止愈合，但是很幸运，所有的魔法都留在了碎片上。”

哈利刚出了一口气，还没来得及道谢，就听见对方接着说；“转过身去，我看看你后背。”

“后背上没有……”男孩弱弱地回答，但还是听话地转过身。严肃状态下的斯莱特林让人望而生畏，不由自主地听从他的指示。

斯莱特林没有多话。哈利感到背后传来一阵清凉的感觉，早些时候在神秘事务司横冲直撞留下的淤青渐渐消失不见。

“腿上。”斯莱特林示意他转回身，然后简短地说。

哈利下意识地低头看看。他现在光着上半身，再把裤子脱下来就只剩下内裤了……

“不……不用了吧？”

“哈利。” 

“腿上没什么伤的……”

斯莱特林扬起眉毛，目光极其明显地朝哈利左腿看了一眼。长裤在大腿接近膝盖的位置有一个长长的裂口，上面带着烧灼的痕迹和一点点暗红，在蓝色的牛仔裤上显得极其突兀。哈利愣了一下。

“这个没什么……”他的双手动了动，用袖子上挂着的布片遮住伤口。

“哈利，请在这个世纪结束前照做。”

“一点烧伤而已，已经好得差不多了。”

斯莱特林张开嘴，然后注意力突然被其他的东西吸引了。

“你的手背上是什么东西？”

哈利有些懊恼地闭上眼睛。右手手背上那一行字迹早就变成了不起眼的白色疤痕，被他忘在了脑后，但还是没有逃过斯莱特林犀利的目光。

斯莱特林看着面前闭着眼睛一言不发的少年，沉默了一阵，无声地叹了口气。“你要知道，”他说，“血羽毛笔的杰作，也许别人看不出来，但却瞒不过我。”

哈利闻言忍不住睁开眼睛，看向斯莱特林有些复杂的表情。

“你……”他张开嘴，然后突然有些明白了，“……你也用过？”

“用过？”斯莱特林哈的一声笑了出来。这不是什么愉悦的笑声，而是带着浓浓的嘲讽和愤恨，表情扭曲得有些疯狂。哈利瞳孔微微一缩。眼前的斯莱特林让他想到了历史记载中那个带着满满的偏见和怨恨在霍格沃兹留下一条蛇怪、意图进行血统清洗的疯子。几年前在密室里的经历再次浮上脑海，蛇怪被凤凰啄瞎后渗着鲜血的黄色眼睛与斯莱特林银色的瞳孔竟然隐隐重合了一瞬间，使得他的心脏因为恐惧而漏跳了一拍。

但随后，他意识到那是因为斯莱特林的眼中流下了一滴泪水。

哈利怔怔地看着面前的中年人。从过去几个小时的印象中，斯莱特林是一名性情很内敛的人。他在解释什么事情的时候表现得很有耐心，但是大多时候还是更喜欢一言不发地站在那里，带着淡淡的微笑看着哈利。而现在……男孩心口有些发闷，扭过头去，将视线转移到桌子上打开的书本上。他感觉自己像是在窥探什么很私密的东西。

人们说，当年西瑞斯在虫尾巴逃脱之后，也是这样站在混乱不堪的街道当中大声狂笑……哈利直直地盯着书页上陌生的文字，一点都没有看进去。是不是……斯莱特林也曾经经历过那种让人心灰若死的变故？

斯莱特林很快就停止了大笑。他的目光重新恢复了焦距，定格在哈利的侧脸上，似乎在寻找着什么。半晌，他微微叹了口气，有些自嘲地摇摇头。“我很抱歉。”他说，声音一如既往的温和，仿佛刚刚的失态都是哈利的错觉，“但是，回到你的问题，哈利。我确实用过。不仅如此，血羽毛笔一开始本来是我的发明。”

哈利眨眨眼，回过头来。这个答案让他有些意外，不知道该怎么回应才好。难道要赞扬对方的想象力和创新精神，恭喜他发明了这么一个有效的工具？

蛇王的目光看向了窗外。房间的窗户应该也是被施过法的，虽然地处湖底，但还是能看到清晨的太阳。透过窗帘的阳光照射下，他的脸色苍白，表情冷漠，既没有笑意也没有激愤，仿佛所有的感情都被隐藏了起来。

大脑封闭术……哈利的脑海一瞬间给出了答案。

“这是我年轻时代的杰作。”斯莱特林缓缓开口，“不客气地说，这是一个很巧妙地咒术应用。将一只羽毛笔与使用者自身联系起来，于是无论在什么样的平面，所写下的文字和图案都会原封不动地转移到使用者自己的身体上。”

哈利抿了抿嘴唇，垂下眼睛，忍不住攥了攥拳，手背上再次感到隐约的刺痛。

“当然，退一步讲，我当时并没有预料到这个东西会被当成折磨人的工具来使用。”他重新看向哈利，“对此，我很抱歉。”

“没事的……”哈利低声回答。无论如何，为了一千年后发生的事情而去责怪这个发明者都有些不公平，更何况对方说了这并不是他的本意，“原本的用处是什么？”

“魔文。”斯莱特林有些自嘲地摇了摇头，“某些仪式需要在自己的身体上刻画魔文，这种时候有了血羽毛笔就方便了许多。我可以在一张普通的羊皮纸上设计好需要的纹样，然后再用血羽毛笔将它描到身上。这可比自己用魔力控制着炼金笔移动要简单得多……”

“确实。”哈利点头承认道，略带宽慰地察觉到空气中无形的沉闷压抑已经渐渐消散了。他决定不对人体附魔这种明显被界定为黑魔法的行为作出评价。“比抄句子讲得通。”

“抄句子？”听到哈利轻描淡写的话，斯莱特林的表情又有些扭曲。他忍不住站了起来，几步走到窗边，深吸一口气，仿佛要让自己冷静下来。“我就知道……我就知道他们会这样……”

哈利微微有些后悔，不应该把好不容易转移开的话题又拐回了这个郁闷的主题上。斯莱特林口中说到“他们”这个词时带着那样那样强烈的恨意，让哈利感到既好奇又紧张。血羽毛笔的制作方法究竟是落到了什么人手里？

当然，这点好奇心还不至于让他冒险问出来。“都是过去的事了。”他小心翼翼地说，“赫敏后来教给我用莫特拉鼠汁泡一泡手，就可以让伤口尽快愈合，所以……”他耸了耸肩。

“赫敏？”

“呃，我的朋友。”

“她也是和你一起的？”斯莱特林微微侧过头。哈利无法看清他的脸，但总觉得对方的问话似乎别有深意。“一共有多少人？”

男孩愣了愣，苦恼地皱起眉头。这个问题要怎么回答才好？他不知道最初建成的霍格沃兹有多少学生，但是潜意识觉得告诉对方“两三百人”或许不是什么好主意。让蛇王怀疑在某个角落隐藏了那么多没有去过霍格沃兹的人，注定会引起不必要的麻烦。

“就那么……三五个人吧。”他匆匆忙忙地回答，嘴角微微扯了扯。也不知道赫敏听见会怎么想……赫敏用来形容DA集会的人数也是用的这个词，他这次可是比当初的形容更加刻意低估了。

“三五个人。”斯莱特林淡淡地重复，很明显根本不相信。不过他没有再提，而是重新回到了座位上，盯着哈利手背上的痕迹沉吟不语。

“上面写的是什么意思？”他突然问。

哈利迟疑了几秒钟，才低声嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”斯莱特林皱起眉头。

“我不能撒谎。”男孩叹气，很想尽快揭过这段令他不适的话题。

“我、不、能、撒、谎……”斯莱特林一字一顿地重复了一遍，闭上眼睛，“真是……太经典了。”

还没等哈利想明白这句评论有什么深意，蛇王就摇了摇头。“我很遗憾，这个伤疤我无法消除。”他说着睁开眼睛，瞳孔中带着深深的疲惫，“你也许一生都要带着它了。”

男孩再次耸肩，移开目光。“无所谓。这并不是我唯一一个伤疤。”

斯莱特林紧紧盯着哈利的脸，仿佛在透过他去看另外一个存在。有那么一瞬间，哈利发现他银色的眼眸变得更加深邃，颜色几乎要变成黑色，但是几秒钟后那种错觉就消失了。蛇王微微眯起眼睛，目光渐渐上移，最终定格在了哈利额头的闪电形伤疤上。哈利对于这种注视再熟悉不过，习惯性地低下头，让额前散乱的碎发将伤疤挡住。

“的确。”斯莱特林意味深长的声音响了起来，但是哈利有些不确定对方究竟看出了什么，“这一点，我毫不怀疑。”


	7. 梦魇

血羽毛笔的话题就此搁置，哈利松了口气的同时感到心神俱疲。斯莱特林似乎也有些累了，甚至没有再逼着哈利脱裤子检查伤口。

“盥洗室在隔壁。”他指了指书桌旁边的一扇门，“用魔杖点一下水管就行。水的温度是参照你的喜好自动调节的，所以不用担心。嗯，肥皂和手巾里面都有。你……”自从见面以来，斯莱特林的声音第一次带上了一些不知所措。“你自己可以吗？还是说……”

“我能照顾好自己！”哈利几乎是瞬间从椅子上跳了起来。开什么玩笑？斯莱特林这是打算帮他洗澡？哪怕仅仅是开玩笑，这个想法也有些过于惊悚了。

“那就好。”蛇王似乎是松了一大口气，让哈利有些古怪地猜测对方刚刚的提议居然是认真的。“因为我根本不知道怎么照顾一个小孩子。”

“我不是——”房门在斯莱特林的身后猛地关上，哈利愤愤不平的抗议声被挡了下来，“——小孩子。”最后几个字依靠惯性冲出口，男孩有些好笑地盯着蛇王背影消失的位置。斯莱特林似乎是迫不及待地落荒而逃了？

无奈地叹了口气，哈利有些无语地在躺椅上坐下，将两条袖子从胳膊上扯了下来。就算长得个子矮了点，也不至于一直被人当成个小孩子看待吧？不是说中世纪的人都很早熟吗？自己好歹快十六岁了，哪怕按照千年后的标准也快要成年了。

随着一声刻意压低的“消隐无踪”，哈利满意地看着被切成几片的血色衬衣消失不见。幸运的是OWLs考试刚刚结束不久，他和罗恩在赫敏的逼迫下练习了上百次的消失咒在这时已经很熟练了。若是不行，他只怕就要用火将换下来的衣服烧掉，并且祈祷斯莱特林不要闻到烟味……他对火焰咒一向比消失咒拿手一点。

长裤和旅游鞋很快也遭受了同样的命运。即使没有左侧裤腿上那个被咒语烧灼的大洞，牛仔裤这种东西也绝不应该出现在这个时代。哈利随后拎起地上的斗篷，迟疑了一下，决定放过这最后一件衣物。被困在中世纪已经很惨了，若是只剩下一条内裤实在有些尴尬……

十世纪末的欧洲显然已经有了浴缸的雏形。哈利将整个身体浸泡在石头砌成的浴池里，温热的池水舒缓着身上的肌肉，让他第一次真正放松下来，也终于能够静下心来整理思绪。他的身体极度疲倦，虽说外伤大部分被斯莱特林治好了，但是疲劳感并没有因此消失，让他连动都懒得再动一下。而他的思维却极度亢奋，被各种各样的疑惑和恐惧充斥着。直到现在，他依旧有些无法接受发生在他身上的事。上午的时候他还在进行魔法史的考试，而现在他自己就成了遥远历史的一部分。

难以想象，难以理解，难以置信……

哈利将头沉在水底，屏住呼吸几秒钟，想让热水稍稍缓解一下头痛。他曾经以为自己在发现魔法是真实存在的事物后已经不会再为任何事感到惊讶了，但是回到了一千年前的事实重新刷新了他对恐惧的认知。他被困在一个陌生的世界，没有任何回去的办法，也没有任何联络其他人的方法。有生以来第一次，他根本不知道接下来要怎么做。

这样的感觉从来没有过。以前哪怕是在最绝望的时候，他至少知道哪里是安全的地方，什么人可以信任。但现在……唯一一个可以给他帮助的人是萨拉查·斯莱特林。

蛇王啊……哈利微微苦笑，心里忍不住想着要是罗恩知道自己就这么毫无反抗的被传说中的萨拉查·斯莱特林捡回了家，不知道会是什么样的表情。

但是斯莱特林……不同。和书上记载的不同，和他预料的不同，和他见过的任何一个人都不同。如果非要类比，哈利首先想到的并不是同样强大的伏地魔和邓不利多，而居然是西瑞斯。这两个人相似的发色和身形并不足以让人将他们混淆，因为哈利的教父双眼中留下的是十余年牢狱生活带来的印记，而斯莱特林的双眼则像是能洞察一切的锐利。但尽管如此，当蛇王带着温和的笑意用略带纵容的眼神看着他时，哈利不由自主地感到了一种亲近。

虽然，他仍然不能完全明白对方为什么会对他表现出这样的善意。

‘你现在是在我的保护下。’

哈利的脑海里再次响起斯莱特林低沉而坚定的宣言。他的确有这样说的实力。哈利相信以中年人表现出来的力量与智慧，这个世上很少有什么问题能够难倒他。或许斯莱特林真的可以帮助他存活下去，甚至帮他回到自己的时代。

或许……或许他可以相信斯莱特林？

——————————

坩埚中的液体缓慢地匀速旋转着，渐渐变得稀释起来，颜色越来越淡。当药剂的颜色从一开始的黑色变成浅蓝色，斯莱特林挥手熄灭了火焰，轻车熟路地将依旧有些发烫的药剂倒进了准备好的容器中。他犹豫了一下，然后取出一把干净的小刀，刺破左手食指，让一滴血滴入瓶子中。

血液融入药剂，蓝宝石一样的颜色瞬间变成了淡淡的紫罗兰。

巫师的血液很少被应用于魔药中，尤其是自己的血液。这与魔文不同，在魔文应用中加入施法者的血液会使魔文的效果增强，并且让血液的主人对结界的掌控更加得心应手。而魔药……将自己的血液送给其他人服下，相当于是送给了对方一个可以针对的弱点。即使是最亲密的伙伴之间也很少会有这样的绝对信任。

但相比之下，这却是解决目前问题的最好方法。

他慢慢呼出一口气，将瓶子塞好放在一边，一言不发地挥动魔杖将工作台清理干净。

也许……他的结论下得还是有些莽撞了。那个孩子的身份并没有经过严格的验证，不一定就是他所想的那样。况且，他就像是从空气中直接冒出来的一样，恰巧出现在了他的面前。一样的年龄，一样的发色瞳色，一样是蛇佬腔……最后这个特征几乎就可以让他直接确定了。

但也可能……不，不会的。这样的天赋并不是可以被随意通过魔法转移到别人身上的，否则的话，当初也不会……

斯莱特林闭上眼睛，将心头涌起的烦闷压了下去。在对男孩的身份有了猜测之后，他就感到自己的大脑封闭术几乎已经无法完全压制心中的情绪，以至于不久前险些就失了态。这样的反应……应该就是那个人想要见到的吧？

只有那个人才能对他的心态把握得如此精准。

最了解他的人不是他的挚友，而是他的死敌。

多年前那个如同梦魇般的夜晚穿过重重防护，悄然浮现在眼前。斯莱特林忍不住抖了抖。

那些人应该知道男孩的出现会引起他的警觉，也应该知道他们在男孩身上做的手脚不可能逃过自己的注意。

同样，他们也知道自己对此无能为力。男孩的出现是早有预谋的，自己的怀疑也应该在预料之中，可他们就这样有恃无恐地走了这么一个让他措手不及的棋步，似乎预料到自己无论如何都不可能对这个孩子造成哪怕是一点点伤害。即使他可以看得出来，这个孩子所经历过的磨练不逊于任何一个成年人。

将他自己制造的工具用在那孩子身上，究竟是挑战还是警告……抑或只是某种扭曲的快感？

斯莱特林再次叹了口气，挥挥手将工作台收回原处，顺手解开发带让头发重新披散下来。他将紫色的药剂收进口袋，微微苦笑了一下。难道就连这份药剂也在对方的计算之内？

无论如何，他的敌人已经出招了。现在他只能竭尽全力地接住，而且不得不小心。

但是为什么……为什么会是现在？他们究竟想要什么？

更重要的是，那个孩子自己究竟知道多少？绿色眼睛注视着他的目光中带着淡淡的警惕，但是并没有什么怨恨。也许用摄魂取念能够让他得到更多的信息，但是这确极为危险——不是对他，而是对那个孩子。那些人知道他不敢冒险，所以才有恃无恐地将人送到他的身边……

哈利……他说他叫哈利……

斯莱特林关上门，眼中的情绪波动随着转身的动作再度隐藏不见。

——————————

他正在神秘事务司昏暗的走廊中奔跑。周围的空气仿佛凝固了一样，使得他的步伐十分沉重滞涩，就像是在水底行走。两旁装满圆球的架子高高的耸立着，遮住了本就黯淡的灯光，只剩下诡异的白色反光照射在他的身上。架子比他记忆中的还要长，一直看不到尽头。前面的道路越来越窄，似乎两边的架子正在不知不觉地向他挤压过来。

不对……哈利悚然一惊，渐渐停下了脚步。他不应该在这里。这是一个陷阱。

但是当这个想法出现的一瞬间，面前的阴影中渐渐升腾起了一个人的样子。如同毒蛇一样的脸上，红色的瞳孔闪烁着残忍的光芒。

“哈利，哈利，哈利，”伏地魔缓缓地朝他走了过来，“我就知道，你一定会出现在这里。”

哈利不由自主后退了一步，眼睛飞快地在四周寻找可以逃生的路线。两边的路线都被高高的架子挡住，唯一的选择就是自己跑来的方向。

“你不可能再次逃脱的，哈利！”伏地魔的声音在他身后不紧不慢地响起。无论他跑得多快，黑魔王的声音都紧紧跟在他的身后，无论如何摆脱不掉，就像他额头的伤疤。

他逃不掉……死亡的恐惧使得他的胸口烦闷异常。他需要帮助……他的朋友，他的老师，他的长辈……任何人……

仿佛是在回应他的祈求，前方出现了另外一个人的身影。身穿墨绿色长袍的黑发中年人拄着红木手杖站在那里，脸上带着令人安心的温和笑容。

“哈利？”他的声音有些意外，但却带着明显的喜悦，“你在做什么？”

“斯、斯莱特林……”哈利大口喘息着，但是一股如释重负的感觉从灵魂深处涌了上来，让他几乎瘫倒在地。“救……救救我！他要杀我……”

“杀你？”斯莱特林抬眼瞥了一眼哈利的身后，伸出手来一把揽住哈利的肩膀，将他拉到身边。“不用担心……你现在是在我的保护下。”

哈利露出笑容，但是随即感到肩膀上的手将他牢牢固定在了原地，让他动弹不得。他迷惑地抬起头来，发现斯莱特林的依旧带着笑容，但是眼神却变得诡异起来。

“可是……”蛇王慢慢地说，银色的眼睛暗了下来，变成一片深不见底的黑暗，“……他才是斯莱特林的继承人啊。”

哈利张大了嘴，惊恐地喊声卡在了喉咙中，无法发出来。他艰难地扭过头，看见伏地魔举起了魔杖。

“不……求求你……”他自己颤抖的祈求声回荡在阴暗的走廊中，一股深深的绝望在心中弥漫，“放开我……”

肩膀上的手臂没有松开，仿佛带着某种奇特的占有欲将他紧紧扣住。他挣脱不开，只能无助地看着伏地魔杖尖射出的水流朝他冲过来……

——————————

哈利猛地坐起来，剧烈地咳嗽着。他感觉自己像是刚刚从河里被捞了上来一样，满头满脸都是凉飕飕的水渍。

“怎……怎么回……”

一条毛巾有些笨拙地敷上他的额头，将正在往下滴的水珠擦干了一点。他下意识地抬手挡开，然后听见一声略带无奈的叹息，毛巾随即被塞到了他的手里。

“抱歉，哈利。”一个声音在他的旁边说，语气三分歉意和七分调侃，“你睡得似乎有些沉，我一时无法叫醒你——这是最快的办法。”

男孩的手举着毛巾停在半空中。他狠狠眨了眨眼，看见一双有些熟悉的银灰色眸子出现在他的面前。“斯、斯莱特林？”他有些磕巴地说，大脑渐渐开始正常运转。

“的确是我的名字。”蛇王的语气中似乎带着一点不明显的恶趣味，“看来你休息得不错？”

“我——”哈利嘴角抽了抽，用毛巾狠狠地捂住脸，阻止自己即将冲口而出的某些不太好的词句。但随即他想起了刚刚的梦境，心中的不满渐渐消失不见了。

“我刚刚在做梦？”他闷闷地出声确认，终于想起来要用蛇佬腔。

“看起来是这样。”斯莱特林微微颔首。

“是你叫醒的我……”

“很抱歉有点湿。”

“……没事。”哈利很想问难道你除了把水浇到我的头上之外就没有更好的办法了吗，但是最终只是叹了口气。“谢谢。”那样的噩梦……还是早点醒过来的好。

斯莱特林眉毛一挑，似乎有些惊讶他没有继续抗议，但是最后只是笑了笑，站起身来。哈利这才意识到对方是坐在了自己正躺着的床边上。

“你自己整理一下吧。”他说，心不在焉地挥挥手，瞬间将哈利身周的水渍蒸发掉。“我可以给你提供一些无梦药剂，但是以你的年龄最好还是不要过分依赖。若是实在不行，我再想想其他办法。”

哈利有些抑郁地翻了翻白眼。这是第几次从对方嘴里听到有关自己年龄的评价了？但是斯莱特林语气中隐含的关怀让他的反驳有些说不出口。

“更何况，”蛇王转身离开房间，没有注意到他的表情，“现在已经过了中午，我想你也应该饿了。”


	8. 身高？身高！

若是只为了进餐，想必斯莱特林就算再恶趣味也不会这么着急地将他弄醒，更不会看似随意地提到无梦药剂。哈利知道自己做噩梦时的动静很大，所以能够很轻易地猜到真正的原因。但斯莱特林并没有对此追根究底，这让他很是感激。天知道，他把赫敏当成亲姐妹一样看待，但那个女孩每次听说他做噩梦之后不依不饶非要他说出来的做法总是让他有些不耐。

更何况这次，斯莱特林本人就是梦境的主角之一……哈利不由自主地抖了抖，狠狠甩了甩头，将梦中的画面清出脑海。

他把毛巾扔到一边，习惯性地用手理了理仍然半湿不干的头发，但是当他的目光扫过自己身上时，忍不住怔住了。

他的身上正套着一身黑色的丝质睡袍，领口和袖口上用银色的丝线绣着细小的花纹。他手忙脚乱地掀开被子跳下床，双脚踩在有些微凉的石板地面，略显宽大的睡袍垂在了地上，就像是一条黑色的长裙。

这是什么时候换上的？入睡前的记忆在努力回想后仍是停留在浴缸的热水里，哈利欲哭无泪地闭上眼，脸上燥热一片。刚说完自己能照顾好自己，转过身来就泡在水里睡着了，被斯莱特林捞出来放在床上居然都没醒过来。

男孩苦着脸原地站了一阵，这才睁开眼睛。算了吧算了吧，自从见到斯莱特林开始就在不断地丢脸，这时候再后悔也来不及了。看样子自己还要被困在这里很长时间，想必还是有机会改变形象的……吧。

他看了看周围，发现自己身处的房间仍然是早些时候斯莱特林为他治伤的书房，只不过房间的布局已经改变了不少。躺椅变成了一张很大的双人床，上面铺着墨绿色的床单和黑色的薄被。书桌上那一摞书籍已经不见了，取而代之的是一摞空白的羊皮纸和一个墨水瓶，纸上还放着一根很漂亮的蓝色羽毛笔，也不知道是什么动物身上揪下来的。他的魔杖就放在桌子正中央。通往浴室的门边上，一个椭圆形的着装镜立在那里，里面映出一个目瞪口呆的小男孩。

等等！

哈利忍不住张开了嘴，看着镜子里的黑发男孩作出了同样的表情。他走近几步，镜子中模糊的形象连同身上滑稽的长裙一起变得清晰起来，但他却一点都没有感到高兴。

为什么……为什么会这么矮？

男孩低头看看身上，又迅速地左右看看，不久之前没有注意到的细节这时渐渐变得很明显了。书桌边上的木凳并不算高，但是他坐在上面的时候双脚够不到地面。天花板的高度明显不是他一开始以为的足有五六米，只是从他这个角度显得比较高而已。转过头，他的视线几乎正好和窗户的下端齐平，想要将它打开还需要踮起脚尖……

哈利的大脑僵滞了许久，终于得出了一个荒谬的结论：他的年龄倒退了。自己现在的样子和进入霍格沃兹之前差不多。

怎么会这样……怎么会这样……

大难不死回到中世纪的男孩感到一阵眩晕，经过几个小时的休息已经有些平静下来的情绪再一次变得不安起来。难道这也是时间旅行的后遗症？在穿过一千年时光的过程中……自己也变小了？

还是说，这是发生在爆炸之前？哈利皱起眉头，再次想到了身上染血的衬衣。很可能，这是时间室里那个罐子惹的祸。罐子的碎片扎在了他的身上，上面的魔法也许在他身上起了什么作用，将他本身的时间……逆转了？这样倒是可以解释为什么那些伤口在一直流血。他的年龄是在流血的过程中变小的，否则如斯莱特林所说，失血那么多足以要了他的命。

嗯，还有斯莱特林。难怪蛇王一直称他为小孩子。十五岁的年纪或许能够算是大半个成年人，但是十一岁还远远不够。更何况他本来就比同龄人要瘦小一些。自己早先的表现，在那个中年人眼里也许就是个脾气有些古怪的小孩子吧……

表情诡异地看着镜子里的自己呆了一阵，哈利再次叹气。这不到一天的时间，自己叹气的次数几乎超过了过去一周时间的总和。

“你知道，亲爱的，其实你长得并不赖。”温和的女声在他耳边响起。哈利几乎吓得跳了起来，然后才意识到声音是来自面前的镜子。“头发再梳理一下就好。主要是你身上的连衣裙有些太老气了……”

也就是萨拉查·斯莱特林家的镜子还能说一口流利的蛇佬腔……

男孩瞥了一眼自己身上酷似长裙的睡袍，翻了翻白眼，转身无视掉镜子咯咯的笑声。如果说过去几年的经历让他学会了一件事，那就是“乐观”的生活态度：无论身处什么样的境地，事情总是有可能更惨的。

不就是被食死徒追杀吗？不是火龙就好……

不就是被困在中世纪吗？又不是原始时期……

不就是年龄倒退了吗？至少性别没变……

哈利就这样带着破罐破摔的心情走进浴室，在盥洗台用凉水洗了洗脸，然后回到了床边。枕头边上叠放着一套纯黑色的长袖衣裤，看起来正好是为他准备的。男孩迫不及待地将睡袍脱了下来，眼角扫过左腿上缠着的绷带，知道斯莱特林趁着他睡觉已经将他剩余的伤口处理完了。尴尬之余，他忍不住又是一阵感激。不管怎么说，斯莱特林目前为止对他的照顾让他不得不感动，比如手上这套像是用咒语缩小了的衣服。睡觉前把衣服处理掉的时候，他根本就没有想过以后要穿什么。

“这个……扣子是这么扣吗？”他转过身，有些弱弱地问镜子。复古的装束让他很是不习惯，但是比起裙子来说要好上不知道多少倍……

话说睡衣是什么时候发明的来着？

“腰带扣再向左挪一挪……对，领口稍微向上竖一竖。嗯，这样就好。”镜子似乎很高兴有人会问她的意见，语气里说不出的开心，就连银边都不知不觉镀上了一层金色。

“这样吗？”哈利活动了一下胳膊，有些庆幸至少自己在穿衣服这样的小事上不至于再出差错。

但是一千年前的世界，与他所知的社会不知道还有多大的差异。露出破绽来是迟早的事情吧？男孩的肩膀忍不住又耷拉了下来，隐隐感到一阵头痛。自己除了蛇佬腔什么都不会，斯莱特林应该已经察觉出不对了……事到如今，他也只能期望斯莱特林对自己如同表面上那样心软，即使看到了什么差错，也不会对一个身高只有他一半的小孩子过分计较。

哈！刚刚还让他纠结得要死的年龄问题现在反而成了他最大的护身符。

“嗯，真是个精神的帅小伙！”镜子还在咯咯笑着点评，“但是，亲爱的，你就不能把你的头发弄得整齐些吗？虽然这个样子很……嗯，很有个性……”

“相信我，我已经尝试了很多年了……”哈利半开玩笑地抱怨了一句，“话说，我现在大概是多高？”

“嗯，差不多两肘半。”镜子回答，但是哈利完全不明白两肘半是多高。他嘴角抽了抽，看来中世纪的长度单位和现代也不一样。

“别担心，亲爱的，你很快就会长高的。”镜子显然是误解了他的表情，很是温柔地安慰道，让哈利忍不住又是一阵苦笑。他需要尽量早点熟悉目前的年龄。

——————————

萨拉查·斯莱特林并不难找。哈利顺着食物的香气很快找到了走廊尽头一个看似是餐厅的地方。当他走进去时，斯莱特林正悠闲地坐在一把椅子上，拎着魔杖指挥着一口铁锅将浓汤倒在两个碗里，木杖斜靠在墙边伸手就能摸到的位置。听到脚步声，他侧过头，上下打量了哈利一遍。

“看起来很合身。”他顺口评论道，将锅放到一边，“我还有些拿不准你的尺码。”

他的语气依然很温和，但哈利仍然有些紧张地伸手抓了抓头发。“呃，是的。”他清了清嗓子，重新换成蛇佬腔，“谢谢。”他的目光顺着斯莱特林的动作移到那口坩锅上（标准尺寸三号？），难以避免地想起了斯内普，“先、先生。”他匆匆补上敬语。

斯莱特林扬了扬眉毛，笑容变得有些意味深长。哈利神经过敏地想着难道这个称谓也不是中世纪常用的？不过蛇王并没有说什么，似乎是默认一般点了一下头。

“坐下来吧，哈利。”他指了指对面的椅子说，“我把自己的衣服缩小了几套，不要介意。等到过几天我再让人给你置办全套的。还有鞋子。”他瞥了一眼哈利脚下，补充道。

哈利除了小声道谢，真不知道还能说什么。他注意到斯莱特林现在并没有穿外袍，而是一身黑色的束腰长衫，除了领口上镶着的银色花纹，与自己身上这一身确实很相似。他心中涌起一种很奇怪的感觉，似乎因为自己穿着对方曾经穿过的衣服使得两个人的距离再次拉进了一些。这是他穿达力的二手衣服时从来没有过的感觉。

“你睡了将近六个标准时，现在已经快到正午了。早餐时我没有叫醒你。”斯莱特林继续说，并没有提到自己其实也跳过了早餐，“所以开动吧。等到吃饱喝足了我们再说说接下来的安排。”他顿了顿，明显迟疑了一下，“我不知道你以前是怎么样的……餐前要做祷告吗？”

哈利摇摇头。德思礼一家虽说理论上是基督教徒，但是平时并没有什么宗教习俗。他用勺子微微搅了搅碗里的牛肉浓汤，发现里面除了几片蘑菇和煮得有些烂的白萝卜之外，其他的蔬菜全都认不出来。很明显，土豆之类的常见蔬菜这时还没有被引进。同样明显的是，斯莱特林做饭的技巧十分……差强人意……

“放心，孩子，”看着哈利似乎在很认真地检查汤里的食材，斯莱特林不由得失笑，“虽然看着凄惨了点，但这里面没有毒的。我已经好几天没有用那口锅炼制毒药了。”

哈利吓了一跳，像是被烫到了一样把勺子扔回碗里，抬起头看着斯莱特林。几秒钟后他才意识到斯莱特林是在开玩笑，不由得红着脸满是怨念地瞪了过去。蛇王忍不住哈哈大笑，端起酒杯抿了一口。

午餐无惊无险地过去了。中途哈利首次端起杯子，喝了一口看似是果汁的东西，结果被香醇的蜂蜜酒呛得咳嗽了起来。斯莱特林兴味盎然地盯着他看了一阵，好心地提出若是喝不惯的话可以换成苹果汁，但是被哈利很坚定地拒绝了。好不容易喝酒的时候不用担心被成年人发现，哈利才不想错过机会。

——————————

“我假设，你现在并没有什么亲人——至少是你熟悉到可以去投靠的。是这样吗？”

还没等哈利的目光从整整一个架子的藏书上收回来，蛇王就开门见山地问，使得男孩有些措手不及地愣了一下。刚才用餐的过程中，他在心里已经编造了无数种不同的来历，但是每一种都经不起推敲。他知道自己对这个时代的了解极为有限，哪怕对方不是摄魂取念的大师，只怕也不一定能骗得过去。更何况，他的潜意识里对于要说谎欺骗一个一直在帮助他的人不免感到排斥。

直到被斯莱特林领进书房，他都没有想好要怎么解释自己的来历。

“哈利？”

意识到斯莱特林还在等着他回答，哈利回过神来，点了点头。这时他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，不由自主地感觉自己像是在接受什么审判。

从某种意义上来说，确实如此。

“我还可以假设，你的来历中隐藏了不小的秘密。”斯莱特林淡淡地说。即使语气依然很温和，哈利仍是不免从他的眼睛中读出了一丝锐利，心里忍不住一紧，有些心虚地移开眼睛不敢和蛇王对视。

我来自千年之后，实际上已经快到十六岁了，此前正在被你的继承人追杀……这样的秘密，或许能让斯莱特林淡定的表情彻底消失不见吧？哈利忍不住带着些许恶意想到，但表面上只是微微颔首，垂下眼睛。

“不到不得已的情况下，我不会去问。”斯莱特林随即话锋一转，让满脸纠结的少年人彻底愣在当场。


	9. 相信我吗

“我不会去问。”斯莱特林仿佛是强调一样，重复了一遍，看着男孩的肩膀紧紧地绷起来，仿佛是屏住了呼吸。

“我看得出来，你现在并没有准备好要把来历告诉我。我想，与其让你费尽心思编造谎言欺骗我，不如将它暂时放下，等你准备好了再说。”斯莱特林的声音中并没有讽刺或是指责，只是简单地在陈述事实，但是哈利的脸再一次涨得通红，一阵难言的羞愧涌上了脑门。“我希望，有一天你能够亲自把你的秘密告诉我。”

哈利闭上眼睛，藏在袖子里的双手紧握成拳。斯莱特林诚恳的语气让他有一种想哭的冲动。相比之下，斯内普饱含偏见的冷嘲热讽似乎好应对得多。

一只手伸了过来，拨开他眼前的碎发，然后轻轻抬起他的下巴。斯莱特林的手很温暖，不像他想得那样冷冰冰的。“哈利，”银色的眸子紧紧凝视着他，蛇王的声音变得很轻，几乎化作了低沉的呢喃，“你相信我吗？”

我……相信他吗？

哈利一动不动地坐在椅子上，整个世界似乎只剩下了那双银灰色的瞳孔和耳边回响的问题。

他的第一反应是点头，因为这是再明显不过的。若是不信任，他不会跟着对方回家，更不会这样顺从地接受对方的帮助和照顾。斯莱特林对他的善意是很明显的，哈利也不认为对方会对一个（表面上）只有十一二岁的小男孩有什么恶意或企图。

但即使是在对方明言不会深究他的来历之后，他依旧觉得无法心安理得地接受对方的好意。他承认，斯莱特林的保证的确是他最需要的。如果他欺骗了对方，即使拥有再好的理由，他也会一直愧疚下去。而现在，他既不用担心在斯莱特林面前会说错什么话，也不用随时随地为自己的格格不入找出借口。似乎，这足够解决他的一切烦恼。

可是他不明白的是斯莱特林为什么这样做。虽然意识到了历史记载有着太多不准确，但铭刻在分院传统上的野心与精明应该不会有什么偏差。一个以精明的性格著称的人对一个初次见面的小男孩施放出这样几乎毫无保留的善意，哈利感到十分难以理解。

更何况，他还记得斯莱特林一开始的样子。虽然不知道对方当时说的话是什么意思，但是从表情来看，他对一个突然出现在火龙后背上的小孩子是很戒备的。即使，对方几次主动救了他的命，可至少在一开始的时候，斯莱特林并没有对他表现出任何超出道义上援助的行为。哈利并不怀疑，若不是一只火龙对蛇王来说没什么挑战性，对方绝不会这么有耐性：哪怕不会直截了当地将他丢下不管，也会一个咒语将他甩出山洞。即使是战后，斯莱特林的表情依旧是平淡的，公事公办，就像是任何一个普通成年人在街上遇见一个走失的小孩子一样。

那样的情况下，大概没有人会把小孩直接领回家吧。

蛇佬腔肯定是其中一个原因。斯莱特林自己承认过，他是目前整个欧洲唯一一个蛇语者。也许他是对凭空出现的第二个同类感到好奇？但这无法说通。因为换成哈利，在同样的情况下感觉到的只怕更多是警惕。斯莱特林更是个很……偏执的人，不可能因为好奇心就冒这么大的险。肯定有更深层次的原因……

“……为什么？”

有些嘶哑的声音在安静的书房显得很清晰。哈利有些茫然地眨眨眼，这才意识到自己不知不觉间出声了。

斯莱特林也有些意外，目光失去了那种异样的的深邃。哈利浑身打了个激灵，几乎认为自己在不经意间中了暗算。那双银色的眼睛似乎带着某种魔力，让他忍不住要说出心中最大的秘密。

但斯莱特林……没有必要这样做吧？

他有些别扭地直起身子，不着痕迹地将脸从对方手上移开，略带尴尬地将视线挪到旁边的书架上。刚刚的气氛实在是有些诡异。他的心中出现了疑惑之后，斯莱特林的动作未免显得有些过于亲近了。

“哈利？”斯莱特林收回手，但是哈利眼角的余光发现对方的视线一直停留在自己脸上。

“为什么你要帮我？”既然已经问出来了，索性就一次弄个明白，“为什么你对我这么——”他找不着措辞，有些无助地双手一摊。

“我说了，”斯莱特林愣了一下，慢慢开口，“你现在是在我的保护下。”

“就是这样？”哈利的声调拔高了一些，语气中充满了怀疑。

“这样还不够吗？”斯莱特林平静地反问，似乎对男孩的疑问早有预料。

“就是不够！”哈利猛地站了起来，心中突然说不出的烦躁。“我相信你会保护每一个小巫师，就像你说的那样。”他说着转过身，几步走到书架边上，又转了回来，“但你对每个人都会这样……这样毫无保留吗？”

“毫无保留？”斯莱特林低声重复着，慢慢将后背靠在了躺椅上，银色的眼睛注视着哈利来回踱步的身影。

“没错！”哈利说着在原地又转了一圈，把自己晃得有些晕，但是心中的烦躁并没有一点减轻。斯莱特林的平静让他觉得自己好像有点大惊小怪了，但是这根本无法理解。即使是韦斯莱一家邀请自己去陋居，也已经是在自己和罗恩结识一整年之后了。而韦斯莱夫人是他所认识的最热情的人，斯莱特林却几乎是另一个极端。“我……你……”他拼命组织语言，而让他烦躁的罪魁祸首就这样坐在那里静静地看着他。“我不相信你会把随便哪个小孩都带回家！”

哈利喘着粗气，后知后觉地发现自己的声音在短暂的会话中越变越大，直到最后已经是大声喊了出来。他有些赧然地看向斯莱特林，却发现对方的脸上没有了笑容，而是换上了一副漠然的表情，仿佛整个人从头到脚都是一块石头雕成的。哈利咽了口唾沫，一瞬间心里有些后悔。哪怕是毫无理由的善意，也要比眼前这张空白的脸强上无数倍。

但他不愿意放弃。他希望斯莱特林能够给出一个能让自己也去毫无保留信任他的回答。

两个人就这样静静地对视了片刻，直到哈利已经快要忍不住移开目光，说些什么话来缓和气氛，斯莱特林漠然的面具悄然融化了。

“哈利，我不知道你曾经经历过什么事情。”他轻轻开口，看向哈利的表情似乎有些复杂，又有些同情。这并非是一味的怜悯，而是某种……感同身受的理解。“有些愤世嫉俗或许可以理解。但你要相信，这个世界上确实是有会一心为你打算的人的。”

哈利慢吞吞地重新坐回椅子上，默默点了点头。这一点他是知道的。胸口郁积的闷气随着刚刚的发泄已经减轻了不少，但是随之而来的是新的疲惫。“我知道。”他小声说，“但……你没有回答我的问题。”

斯莱特林眼睛微微眯了起来。“你的观察力很强，哈利。”他说。

哈利抬起头来。“为什么？”他问道，“我不是不知感恩——真的，我很感激。但你根本就不认识我……”他自嘲地扬起嘴角，撇过头，“说不定，我就是你的敌人派到你身边来……来刺探情报什么的。”

斯莱特林忍不住嗤笑一声。“哈利，我不是针对你……”他说着摇了摇头，“但是只怕情报摆在你的眼皮子底下你都看不懂。”

“那……下毒？”哈利眨眨眼睛，一脸认真地询问蛇王的建议。斯莱特林的表情又回到了原样，让他不由自主放下心来，开起了玩笑。这才是那个让他有莫名亲切感的斯莱特林，而不是刚刚那个面无表情的面具人。

“你倒是可以试试。”斯莱特林淡淡地说，“要知道，整个欧洲目前最常用的毒药有三分之一是我发明的。”

哈利意外地瞪大眼睛，然后突然想起了餐厅中的那口铁锅，脸色顿时有点发绿。斯莱特林看见他的表情，忍不住轻笑起来。

“要不……晚餐我来做？”哈利突发奇想，自告奋勇。既然要在斯莱特林这里混饭吃了，至少要付出一点劳动吧。

这回轮到斯莱特林惊讶了。“你……会做饭？”看到哈利点头，忍不住扬扬眉毛，“这可是仆人的工作。”

哈利翻了个白眼，一时无法反驳。德思礼一家对他跟对仆人也没什么两样。

“你不必如此，”斯莱特林似乎看出了什么，微微皱起眉头，“我可以……”

哈利耸肩。“相比于其他的家务劳动，这一项还算有趣。”他说着歪歪头，“至少这一次让我为喜欢的人做，而不是……”

斯莱特林没再坚持，而是用略带诡异的眼神看了他一阵。“我期待着品尝你的手艺。”

哈利悄悄露出一个胜利的微笑，然后才意识到话题又被带歪了。不过现在书房里的气氛相当融洽，他有些不太想追问下去。

斯莱特林没有打算就此放过他。“那么，你相信我吗，哈利？”他再次问到。

哈利有些苦恼地抬头，无奈地意识到这个答案似乎对斯莱特林来说很重要。“我应该相信你吗？”

斯莱特林伸手摸摸刮得很干净的下巴，凝视着哈利的眼睛，很认真地点点头。“是的。”

男孩一怔，随即耸耸肩。“好吧，”他同样认真地回答，“我相信你。”

这几句对话听在耳边很有种逻辑混乱的感觉，但神奇的是，两个人似乎都得到了想要的答案。哈利闭上眼睛，享受着难得的平静，半晌才心不在焉地开口。

“你同我想象得很不一样呢，先生。”

“哦？”斯莱特林的声音里带上了几分好奇，“你觉得我应该是什么样的？”

“嗯，大概是……一脸高傲，鼻孔朝天，就好像其他人都要低上一等。”哈利皱起眉头思索着，“而且总是在阴暗的地下室出没，说话像是带着毒液一样，恨不得把人气死。背地里不知道在算计什么，打过交道的人都会在不知不觉之间被暗算……”

他的声音慢慢小了下去。这样的形象似乎有些熟悉？他忍不住睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是斯莱特林目瞪口呆的脸，中年人欲言又止的样子看上去颇有些喜感。

“哦，对了，还有秃头和垂到地上的长胡子。”他憋住笑，补充了一句，把密室中的雕像加入到了这个马尔福、斯内普、伏地魔的混合体中。

斯莱特林愣了足有十几秒钟，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。“我的老天，”他说，“原来萨拉查·斯莱特林在你的心中是这样的形象。也难怪你一开始会被吓成那样……”他犹有些难以置信地摇摇头。“怎么，难道你小时候有谁给你讲过以我为主角的鬼故事？”

哈利也笑了。“他们都说你——”他顿了顿，觉得未来世界中对蛇王的评价最好还是不要提了，“总之，印象挺可怕的。”

“他们？”斯莱特林重复道，脸上还带着意犹未尽的笑意，“你的监护者们经常提起我？”

哈利意识到刚刚的口误，只得笑而不语。

斯莱特林没有深究，而是再次摇了摇头。“你这孩子……照这样下去，只怕我很快就会猜到你的来历。”

“你倒是可以试试。”哈利嘴角一扬，将不久前斯莱特林的话原封不动地还了回去。

“这是挑战吗？”蛇王的眼睛中精光一闪。

哈利怔了一下。斯莱特林有可能猜得出来吗？像穿越时空这样古怪离奇的经历，传说中的蛇王有没有足够的想象力从哈利露出的蛛丝马迹中拼凑出来？不过他只是耸耸肩。虽然斯莱特林对他心里最大的疑惑避而不谈，但他对蛇王知晓他来历的可能已经不那么排斥了。也许过一段时间，他真的可以主动告诉对方，包括自己的各种恐惧和愧疚。他猜测，斯莱特林或许能够理解的……

斯莱特林的思绪似乎仍然停留在哈利刚刚形容的形象上难以自拔。“高傲无礼，性情阴沉，心思恶劣……”他小声嘀咕着，脸上带着一副郁闷的表情抬起头，差点让哈利又笑了出来，“我真不知道哪一样更令人担忧：是我这惨不忍睹的形象，还是你带着这样的印象却仍然愿意跟我走。”

‘你真好骗’这几个大字就这样明显地挂在了他的眼神中，使哈利的笑容很快变成了不满。“我说了，你和我想的完全不一样。”不等斯莱特林继续说什么，他又想起了对方给他带来如此不同印象的原因。“你还没有告诉我，你为什么对我这么好？”

说完，他有些紧张地注视着蛇王的脸，生怕再次看到那种可怕的空白表情。那个冷漠空洞的面具远比自己刚刚形容的形象更加让他恐惧。

不过斯莱特林并没有做出什么剧烈的反应，只是眼中染上了一丝微不可察的忧伤，静静地看着他。“等你什么时候愿意告诉我你的秘密，”他轻声说，“我再告诉你吧。”


	10. 语言药剂

书房的另一端响起了清脆的钟声，打破了两人之间短暂的沉默。哈利条件反射地跳了起来，扭头向身后看去。时间大厅的灾难仍然记忆犹新，这个平时几乎已经听惯了的声音此刻却让他有种一个粉碎咒扔出去的冲动。

他不由自主地走了过去。一架造型很古朴的红木立钟就摆放在壁炉边的阴影中。钟的顶端是他所熟知的圆形表盘，用银色的罗马数字标示着时间；而下半部分的水晶罩内看似零乱地放置着六七个大小不一的沙漏。即使知道这里不是神秘事务司，哈利仍然对眼前的仪器感到了一种本能的不信任。他想，也许他需要过很长一段时间才能再次面不改色地面对一个沙漏吧。

“那是一个老朋友送给我的礼物。”斯莱特林不知什么时候走到了他的旁边，一只手扶着壁炉框。“这是他几十年前搞出来的小玩意了，也许你在某些教堂的楼顶上见过类似的。但这一个是被附了魔的。”

“老朋友？”哈利有些好奇地问。机械钟是什么时候出现的，他不记得以前是不是读到过。但是比起这一点，他还是对斯莱特林有个貌似是麻瓜钟表匠的老相识感到好奇。

“杰尔伯特？”斯莱特林耸耸肩，“一个很聪明的家伙，对于天文学和算术占卜很有研究。某些方面甚至不亚于罗伊娜。”哈利眨了眨眼。看来是个巫师？“那是个很有野心的家伙。”

“很有野心……”哈利忍不住小声重复。这个评论出自斯莱特林的口中应该算是极高的赞誉了吧。

“的确如此。”斯莱特林的表情的确流露出一丝有些不情愿的钦佩。“我很早之前认识的他，后来还帮过他一个忙。这个立钟就是他事后送来表达谢意的……一个很危险的人。”

“你说他很有野心？”哈利追问，很想知道能被斯莱特林称赞的野望究竟是什么样的。

“呵，从某种意义上来讲，不亚于霍格沃兹的野心。”斯莱特林摇摇头，“也许以后我们会知道他能否成功。但现在……”

蛇王明显不想再提那个老相识的事情。从他的语气来看，他似乎和另一个人的关系并不是哈利一开始想的那么好。

“趁我们再次偏离主题之前，”斯莱特林取出一个小小的药剂瓶，递给哈利，“先把它服下去。”

哈利有些疑惑地接过瓶子。透明的紫罗兰色液体在正午的阳光下显得魅惑而神秘。他举着瓶子在眼前晃了晃。“这是做什么用的？”

“……头痛。”斯莱特林简短地说。

“头痛？”哈利微感茫然，但还是在斯莱特林的注视下顺从地把药剂倒进嘴里。一小瓶药剂刚好一口吞下去，淡而无味，像是喝了一小口冰水。“我没觉得头痛啊……”

“很快就有了。”斯莱特林笑得有些古怪，“我建议你先坐下……”

“什——”

哈利的回答被自己打断了。清凉的药剂似乎在他的脑海中引爆了一个无形的炸弹，无数色彩斑斓的片段在他的眼前闪过，最后汇聚成一个迅速旋转的漩涡。他不由自主发出一声痛哼，紧紧闭上眼睛，但是脑海中的漩涡并没有因此消失，而是越发快速的旋转着，直到所有颜色都被混合成一片刺目的白。

好在，这种感觉很快就消失了，只剩下头部一胀一胀的酸疼，就像是疲劳过度一样。哈利慢慢睁开眼睛，眨眨眼让视野中残留的白点消失掉，然后愤愤不平地抬头看向正拉着他的胳膊防止他摔倒的中年人。

“如果我被你毒死，一定会变成鬼一辈子跟在你后面……”他咬牙切齿地说，没好气地把胳膊抽出来，伸手揉着太阳穴。

“我本来是打算提醒你的，”斯莱特林毫无歉意地指出，微微扬起的嘴角怎么看怎么让人火大，“没想到你还没等我说完就直接喝下去了。”

哈利噎住。这还怪我了？

“看来你倒是个急性子的小家伙。”斯莱特林拍拍哈利的肩膀，引着他回到座位坐下，“真是……格兰芬多。”

我本来就是格兰芬多……“我这是在以实际行动表达对你的信任啊。”哈利翻了个白眼，语气忍不住流露出一丝委屈。他确实是因为信任斯莱特林才没有犹豫的。

“我很荣幸。”斯莱特林仿佛没听出来他的讽刺，微微颔首，露出标志性的含蓄微笑，“我只是认为你需要更加谨慎一些。”

哈利默然叹气，知道自己说不过蛇王。“药剂是干什么用的？”

斯莱特林的笑容扩大了一些。“你猜猜看。”他缓缓说道，眼睛直盯着哈利。

男孩皱眉苦思，不过很快就瞪圆了眼睛。斯莱特林刚刚说的并不是蛇佬腔，也不是哈利所熟悉的英语，而是另外一种陌生的语言。他听在耳边感觉很别扭，但是潜意识里似乎明白对方说的是什么意思……

“……老天。”他张了张嘴，最后只是从喉咙中发出一声低低地惊叹，方才的不满瞬间烟消云散。“这……这是什么语言？”他的舌头略微有些僵硬，熟悉而陌生的词句有些生硬地从口中念出。

“威尔士语。”斯莱特林欣赏着男孩惊喜的表情，眼中闪过一丝刻意压制的得意，“我想，你不会介意掌握几种常用一些的语言。”

“几种？”哈利继续瞪眼。

“很多种。”斯莱特林依旧笑得像只狐狸，“不客气地说，我是个很有语言天赋的人。”

“你……”哈利顿了一下，终于弄明白了药剂的作用，“你把你掌握的语言……复制给了我？”看见斯莱特林点头，他张了张嘴，半晌才说出话。“谢谢！”

哪怕是对魔药再不了解，他也可以猜到这种药剂的珍贵程度。而这正是他所急需的。

“这是必须的。”斯莱特林摆摆手，“你不可能一直只和我一个人交流。而我也不认为你通过正常方式能够在短时间内彻底掌握一门语言。”

“我……我从来不知道语言可以通过这种方式学习。”哈利脑海里依旧残留着震惊，眼睛几乎带着狂热看着斯莱特林，使得中年人忍不住失笑。

“这是魔法，哈利。”他哈哈一笑，看上去对哈利的反应感到很开心，“魔法有无限的可能性。”

“其他知识也能用这种方式学习吗？”哈利忍不住问。要是赫敏知道了……

斯莱特林止住笑，用别有深意的表情盯着哈利，使得男孩感觉自己似乎是说错了什么话。“不劳而获是不对的，哈利。”斯莱特林慢慢说，“想要得到一样东西必须付出相应的代价。这一点是无法用魔法弥补的。”

哈利缩了缩脖子，微微有些脸红。看来自己是太贪心了。“那，你送给我那些语言……”

“用语言药剂灌输的知识也需要经过反复练习才能真正掌握。所以……”斯莱特林的嘴角又扬了起来。哈利此时已经知道，这种表情意味着蛇王又想到了什么好主意了。“你应该不介意一点点……假期作业吧？”

“……”

哈利闭上眼，有些认命地叹了口气。看来，哪怕是躲到一千年之前，假期作业这种东西也是逃不过的。“什么作业？”

“等一下我给你找几本书。”斯莱特林侧过头瞥了一眼旁边的书架，然后眉毛挑了挑，“可惜的是，我的藏书大多是学术性质的，没有什么故事书。”

哈利兴趣缺缺地抬了抬眼皮。“没关系，我应该能看得懂……”吧。

“你很聪明，这一点我毫不怀疑。”斯莱特林调侃的语气使这句夸奖显得极没有诚意，“不过只看书是不行的。从明天开始，我每天会给你指定几个章节，你要把他们读通，并且按照我布置的标题写出一篇论文来。”

“……论文？”哈利感到一阵天昏地暗，“每天一篇？”

“掌握一门语言最需要的就是勤加练习。”蛇王没有理会哈利无声的抗议，“不过，你可以选择你感兴趣的科目。”

哈利干笑几声。他最感兴趣的学科无疑是黑魔法防御术，但这更多是因为生存需要而并非什么学术上的兴趣。他承认自己并不是一个学习很认真的人，更喜欢在实践中学习自己需要的咒语。换成赫敏，大概此时纠结的就是能不能一次多选几门了吧？

努力把内心重新涌上来的担忧压了回去，哈利抿了抿嘴唇。想要回到自己的时代不是一时半会儿能够完成的，所以用其他东西来把自己的注意力从无能为力的事情上引开，或许才能让他不至于疯掉。

他微微考虑了一下。“魔药。”语言药剂的神奇功效似乎点燃了他被斯内普浇灭掉的兴趣。

“魔药？”斯莱特林的声音里多了一丝意外，“你喜欢魔药学？”

“生存需要。”哈利一脸认真，“我毕竟是要和一个擅长制作毒药的魔药大师住在一起的。”

蛇王眨了眨眼睛，慢慢露出笑容。“但你要知道，小家伙，”他用同样认真的语气回答，“你大概要学习很多年才能接近我的水平。”

“你……你可以教我吗？”哈利犹豫了一下问道。跟一个不是斯内普的魔药大师学习，是一个极为难得的机会，哪怕是再懒的人也可以看出好处。而且这可是斯莱特林……斯莱特林的魔药课可是只存在于传说中的呢……

“如果你希望的话。”斯莱特林深深看了他一眼，点了点头，“你以前学习过魔药吗？”

“是的……”哈利点头点到一半，表情变得有些不自然。他的魔药成绩……“不过水平不怎么样。”他承认道。与其让斯莱特林指导他之后感到失望，不如现在先打一剂预防针。

“那么你很幸运，我是一个不错的教师。只要你愿意学。”斯莱特林挥挥手，完全不以为意，“说说看，你都学过什么？”

哈利张了张嘴，但还没等他想出要怎么回答，斯莱特林就直接站了起来。“干脆，你来做给我看吧。”他手一伸，木杖从不远处飞了过来，稳稳地落在手中。

“现、现在？”哈利转头，看着明显兴致勃勃的蛇王，感觉一阵头大。老天保佑，这一天发生的事情已经够多的了，难道还要加上一个魔药测验？

“现在正是个不错的时间。”斯莱特林招招手，“我正好没有什么需要处理的事情。过来，哈利，我带你去看看我的工作间！”

——————————

出乎哈利意料，斯莱特林的工作间并不在书房附近，而是在楼梯右侧的门洞后面。

“无论是魔药还是魔文，或者是其他一些我偶尔会去摆弄的东西，都需要一个相对稳定的环境。”当男孩问起时，斯莱特林是这样解释的。“这一侧的房间中都各自设有很强大的防护魔法，可以让我更好的控制实验室的环境。而且哪怕是出了什么差错，也不至于把整个建筑都毁掉。”

哈利觉得这个说法很有道理，不过……“什么差错能把整个建筑都毁掉？”他有些不确定地问。

斯莱特林的脸色明显僵了一下。“你……嗯，你大概不想知道。”

虽然这是种很可怕的设想，但是哈利忍不住微微低下头，干咳了两声，将脸上的笑意藏到了袖子后面。能让斯莱特林露出这种表情的场景……嗯，不知道以后有没有机会从他嘴里套出来？

大概是被抖动的肩膀出卖了，哈利眼角的余光看见蛇王略显无奈地白了他一眼。哈利清清嗓子，收敛笑容。“剩下几扇门都是做什么的？”他转移话题。大厅边缘有六个门洞，其中一个是下来的楼梯，左右两侧分别是生活区和工作间。剩下三扇门后面是什么东西哈利还没有听斯莱特林提到过。

“唔……”斯莱特林有些心不在焉地应了一声，“也许我应该带你参观一下。”他说，“我并没有打算把你当成囚犯一样，把你的活动范围限定在某一处。但是这座房子里有些东西我不希望你看见。”

哈利理解地点点头。“那……”

“不过我们可以等我了解了你的魔药学水平之后再说。”斯莱特林似笑非笑地瞥了哈利一眼，很轻易地看出少年人想要尽量拖延时间的想法。

与生活区类似于普通住房的布局不同，工作间只有一条短短的走廊，两侧没有任何房门。两个人在走廊尽头的石墙面前停下。因为曾经见识过密室和斯莱特林公共休息室的入口，哈利看到工作间的入口是被隐藏的时候并不意外。

“我的工作间是需要用魔法印记来开启的。”蛇王将手放在石墙的中心，说道，“等你长大一些，我会教你具体怎样开启。但是目前，你只会在我的陪同下进入到这里。”

话音落下，也没见他有什么多余的动作，石门就悄无声息地朝两边缓缓打开了。


	11. 蛇王对斯内普的第一印象？

工作间的面积并不大。当然，这是相对来说的——比起斯内普的魔药教室，这个房间明显大了一圈，只不过哈利一开始以为会和生活区差不多大小罢了。房间的布局也和斯内普的教室很是相似，都是椭圆形的，墙边放着一排排的材料柜子，甚至连墙角的净手池都大同小异。不同的是，房间的中间并没有一张张的小桌子，而是一整个环形的工作台，上面摆满了各式各样的仪器。哈利一眼望去，除了常用的如天平、杵钵等等，还有成套的刀具和容器。

工作台的旁边有一个似乎是金属制成的的圆锥形架子，每一层都是一个圆板，上面摆满了各种各样的坩埚，按照大小材质整整齐齐地摆放着。哈利在架子靠近底层的那一环还看见了一个罕见的水晶坩埚，眼睛微微有些发直。他毫不怀疑斯莱特林工作间里的藏品种类超过了对角巷的魔药商店。

“这一个你一时半会儿是用不到的，小家伙。”哈利正蹲在水晶坩埚旁边眯着眼睛分辨上面貌似是魔文的纹样，斯莱特林的声音就在他耳边响了起来，“事实上，只有少数几种非常特殊的药剂需要用到附魔坩埚。”

“我从来不知道还有附魔坩埚。”哈利承认道，在斯莱特林的指示下来到了环形工作台的中心。蛇王挥了挥手，工作台随之向两边延伸出去，变成了一个椭圆环，中心正好可以容下两个人站立。

“如我所说，只有极少数特殊药剂用得到。”斯莱特林说，“这和药剂的特性有关——有些魔法材料之间的冲突太过激烈，单单凭借对魔力以及温度的控制已经无法解决了。这个时候，就需要借助一些外力。比如说天使之羽和蝰心，效果完全相反的两种药剂，但是需要稳定冲突的符文都大同小异，而且都适合在无色水晶这种导魔性远远超过散魔性的材料制作的容器中……”

哈利半张着嘴，看着身边的中年人兴致勃勃地长篇大论，不由得又是惊愕又是好笑。不同于斯内普高高在上的嘲讽，甚至也不是赫敏略带炫耀的念白，斯莱特林的语速一直保持在一个不快不慢的节奏，显然是经常向人讲解问题。不过他讲解得再细致，哈利也只是听了个一知半解。毕竟这还是第一次有人从理论的角度为他讲解魔药的炼制，而他以前根本就不知道这个过程还有那么多需要讲究的东西。

哦，也许赫敏在哪本书里看到过这些内容。但是他或者罗恩对于这个学科从来没有产生过足以促使他们去寻找其他资料的兴趣。

直到现在。

哈利不由得又兴奋又紧张，一边期待着斯莱特林的魔药课会是怎样别开生面，一边又极度害怕自己蹩脚的魔药水平会让这位霍格沃兹创始人失望。斯莱特林虽然性子看似随和，但他的直觉却告诉他，蛇王是一个课业要求上很一丝不苟的教师。

忐忑不安中，他几乎没意识到斯莱特林已经停止了解说，正侧头看着他，似乎在等待什么回答。

“呃，抱歉。”哈利的脸刷的一红。这可不是什么好的第一印象……

“我问，你刚刚听懂了多少。”斯莱特林似乎并没有生气，一副淡淡的表情，语气温和依旧。

“……大概前三句之后就跟不上了。”哈利咽了口唾沫，满脸挫败地耷拉着脑袋，“我只听明白了需要借助外力解决材料冲突。”

“也就是说最根本的东西能够理解。”斯莱特林点点头，似乎哈利的回答完全在他的意料之中。

清了清嗓子，他开始了正式的课程。

“正如我所说，我需要了解你之前的学习程度。”看到男孩满脸紧张的样子，他不由得放缓了声调，出言解释道，“不用太过担心，哈利。这不是什么考试，只是让我知道要如何教导你才最合适。哪怕你之前连一口坩埚都没见过，我也不会有什么失望的。”

“说实话，”看着哈利抬起头，依然有些不安的样子，他补充道，“以你的年龄，能够有我所见到的经验，已经十分出乎我的意料了。”

我的年龄……哈利嘴角一抽，再度感到一阵荒谬，但是紧张感却减下去不少。

“现在，告诉我你以前的魔药学习都是如何进行的。”斯莱特林转过身，等待着哈利回答。

“魔药教……教师会把材料和步骤写在……墙上。”哈利第一句话就磕巴了两处，难免在心里悄悄擦了擦汗，“然后让我们两人一组完成。完成之后每一组要上交一个样品。”

“……就这样？”等了半天没等到下文，斯莱特林略带惊讶地问。

“就这些了吧……”哈利想了想，“哦，对了，他还会布置作业，让我们对完成的魔药进行讨论。”

斯莱特林看起来并不是很满意，但还是微微点了点头。“那么，理论方面呢？关于药性和材料搭配的知识你的教师讲解了多少？”

“药性？”哈利有些不确定地重复道。

“看来是没有了……”斯莱特林沉吟了一下，“那么你们是怎样数量化魔力输出的？”

“什……什么输出？”哈利弱弱地问，突然觉得语言药剂似乎没有吸收好。否则的话，为什么所有词语他都明白，但就是连不成一句话？

“没有讲解过吗？”斯莱特林的眉头已经皱起来了，“你的教师给出的步骤究竟要多么详细，才能在没有任何理论知识的情况下让你们成功炼制出魔药？哪怕是最简单的那种……”

哈利缩了缩脖子。“成功”这个词并不能用在绝大多数魔药课上……

“呃，他会告诉我们魔药的难度和功效，还会警告我们过程中可能遇到的危险……嗯，如果是以前没有见过的材料，他会告诉我们怎样处理。不过大多数时候就让我们自己炼制，他在旁边看着。”准确的说是在格兰芬多学生身后冷嘲热讽……

“那给你们布置的作业呢？”

“……讨论为什么炼制会失败。”哈利汗了一下，突然发现斯内普的魔药课似乎比以前想的还要凄惨。

“也就是说，你们学到的只是如何跟着步骤往锅里扔东西？”斯莱特林撇撇嘴，嘴角扬起一个嘲讽的弧度，“看来他就是教会你做饭的那位。”

哈利忍不住嘴角一抽。他明白斯莱特林这句讽刺的由来，但是斯内普穿着围裙用坩埚煮汤喝……场面太美难以直视。

“你学了多久了？”斯莱特林很突然地问。

“五年左右。”哈利条件反射地回答，然后脸色刷的一白。斯莱特林这绝对是在故意套话……

“五年。”斯莱特林的嘴唇抿得很紧，很明显再次估算了一下哈利的身高，然后银色的眼睛中燃起了怒火。哈利别过头去，不知道该笑还是该哭……斯内普大概已经被斯莱特林脑补成一个虐待儿童的奴隶主了吧？“这倒可以解释为什么你没学过什么理论知识。”

“这个……至少魔药课没死过人……”他弱弱地说，脑中迅速想着怎样补救。

“谢天谢地！”斯莱特林依旧皱着眉头，“八岁以下的小孩子根本就不该接近坩埚。”他顿了顿，“而你那位魔药教师根本就不该接近小孩子。”

其实这句话哈利很赞成，不过还是忍不住辩解起来：“他确实是个很厉害的魔药大师。”为斯内普说好话的感觉很诡异，但是哈利心中的荣耀感使他不得不想办法挽救一下某个鼻涕精的形象。

“他的魔药水平并不在我们讨论的范围之内。”斯莱特林有些烦躁地摆摆手，眉头紧锁，似乎还沉浸在自己脑补的那个虐待儿童集中营里难以自拔，“你要知道，在教授学徒的过程中，如何传授知识甚至比专业水平更加重要。像你遇到的授课方式根本不可能出现在霍格沃兹。”

这下，哈利为难的脸色藏都藏不住。他怀疑，如果他这时告诉斯莱特林自己所说的就是千年后霍格沃兹的魔药课，这位蛇王阁下大概会气得直接穿越时空把斯内普掐死……

“我不是生你的气，哈利。”斯莱特林叹了口气，闭了闭眼睛，“但是这样的教授方式……不仅没有什么用，而且还很危险。”

“也不能全怪他，他必须要教给我们足以应付……”考试“……检测的能力。”哈利最后努力了一下，然后放弃，有些蹩脚地开始转移话题，“总之，你一辈子都不可能见到他的。我们不说他了行吗？”

最后一句话带上了一丝祈求，因为再追问下去只怕他在晚餐前就不得不把来历全盘托出了。斯莱特林深深看了他一眼，脸上写满了“这事还没完”，但是没有再问下去。

“既然如此，”斯莱特林脸上的烦躁消失不见，重新换成了惯常的淡然温和，转变得既迅速又彻底。哈利不由得猜测这种控制情绪的本事也是大脑封闭术的效果之一。“那么理论上的东西也就没什么测试的必要了。”

哈利悄悄松了口气。虽说结果让他恨不得找个地缝钻下去，但这一时兴起的小测验总算是结束了。

“我们换种方式。”斯莱特林眼中闪烁的精光让哈利的心又提了上来。“不要露出这样的表情，小家伙。”蛇王笑得很邪恶，早些时候的兴致似乎重新回归了，“你不是说你喜欢魔药学吗？虽然，我不知道这种喜好在那样的教育方式下是怎么保留下来的……”

没保留下来多少……“以前翻书的时候觉得挺有意思……”哈利弱弱地辩解道。这是事实，一年级开学前他对魔药课是有很大期待的，因为相比于其他诸如魔咒变形这类根本无从想象的东西，酷似做饭的魔药课其实是十一岁的小男孩稍微有点信心的学科。“然后开始学习之后……”他耸耸肩。

“嗯，那么是时候重新捡回你的兴趣了。手伸出来。”斯莱特林挥挥手，空气中出现了一道水流，随着他的手指在哈利下意识举起来的双手周围旋转了几圈，然后消失不见。哈利盯着自己被洗干净的手愣了半晌，忍不住猜测这种在未来的霍格沃兹足以把很多人吓傻的无声无杖魔法……其实只是因为斯莱特林懒得让他自己去洗手了。

或者是怕他洗手的过程中紧张得直接跑路？

在他走神的工夫，斯莱特林已经一个人从材料柜取回了几种熟悉的材料。他把这些东西分成几堆摆在工作台上，然后站到了哈利的对面。男孩有些迟疑地扫了这些材料一眼，然后抬起头看向斯莱特林。

“这些材料你认识几种？”

哈利怔了怔，然后眨了眨眼。这些都不是什么罕见的东西。“月长石，嚏根草浆，豪猪刺……呃，还有独角兽角……”他的声音渐渐小了下去。不仅材料熟悉，就连这几种材料的组合也熟悉得让他一阵牙疼。

斯莱特林很满意。“很好，看来你炼制魔药的经验比我想得还要丰富。”他评论道，“那么，依照你对这些材料的了解，你能够猜出我们即将炼制的药剂会拥有什么样的功效吗？”

哈利默默抬头，张了张嘴，但是没说出话来。什么叫‘我们’即将炼制的药剂？

蛇王显得很有耐心。“我知道你的前一位——”他冷笑了一下，似乎是咽回去了什么不好的形容词，“——教师……并没有仔细讲过药性的分类。但是以你的理解，月长石和独角兽角通常会有什么样的药效？这两样是这个魔药的主材料，而其他的则是辅助材料。”他提示道。

“……缓和剂。”哈利微微叹了口气。让他得出答案的并不是对药性的理解，而是五年级第一节魔药课不堪回首的记忆。

“连这种药剂你都炼制过？”斯莱特林一挑眉毛，声音显得有些意外，似乎在脑海里对斯内普重新定义了一下。“成功了？”

哈利的嘴角抽了抽。“差的挺远的。”他说。其实他的魔药应该算是比较接近成功的了，只不过在最后关头漏看了一步，被斯内普顺手清空掉了。“但是印象很深刻——之前我从来不知道同一种魔药会有那么多种失败方式。”

“确实。”斯莱特林的眼中闪过一丝笑意，“缓和剂在我的课程中是四年级学生的内容，每年我都会和罗伊娜打赌哪个学院的学生第一次尝试的成果颜色最多。很有意思的是，格兰芬多和斯莱特林几乎不相上下，而拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇稍微好上一点……”

哈利忍不住笑出声来。“我还以为斯莱特林学生的魔药水平会高一些。”他评论道。

“呵，我倒是希望。”斯莱特林似乎很是苦恼地摇摇头，“我本来打算把魔药天赋作为选择学生的标准之一，但是其他三个人把我否决了，说分院不是选学徒。可惜了，我倒是希望我的学院都是未来的魔药师……”

“我以为你会给斯莱特林学生……呃，加一些课余指导。”哈利耸耸肩。在他的时代，其他三个学院一直有传言说斯内普会在斯莱特林休息室教授真正的魔药技巧，但是从来没有证实过。不过哈利自己倒是不太相信，因为让斯内普这样的人牺牲自己的时间去给学生课外辅导——哪怕是斯莱特林学生——也是不太可能的事。

“那就有些不公平了，不是吗？”斯莱特林一针见血地指出，然后嗤笑一声，“而且那样的话我倒是有点可怜格兰芬多的小家伙们。如果他们课余时间也要跟戈德里克训练战斗的话，真不知道每天早上还能不能爬得起来……”

这么说格兰芬多是教授黑魔法防御课的？哈利一边因为斯莱特林描述的场景暗暗发笑，一边忍不住走了走神，想象传说中的狮王教授黑魔法防御课会是什么情景。话说回来，霍格沃兹的课程安排不知和后世有什么不同。如果是差不多的种类，那么只有四个人大概是教不过来的……现在的霍格沃兹到底有多少个学生、多少个教师呢？

斯莱特林的下一句话很快就让他的精神猛地回到了眼下的活动上。

“那么接下来，就由你来动手炼制缓和剂。”


	12. 第一课

哈利瞪大了眼睛盯着斯莱特林，仿佛想看对方是不是长出了三个脑袋。

缓和剂，一种用于平息和舒缓烦躁焦虑等情绪的常用药剂。但如果炼制过程中配料成份放得过多，服药者就会陷入昏睡之中，有时甚至无法逆转。在千年后的不列颠，缓和剂是OWLs等级魔药考试中出现的最难炼制的药剂之一，往往会被看做是一名魔药师勉强合格的标志。

这种药剂所需要的材料并不多，但是炼制过程却极为繁杂。这个过程中，坩埚里的液体会变色十六次，每一个细小的差别都意味着药剂的失败。哈利紧皱着眉头苦思冥想半晌，发现自己甚至连出现的颜色都记不全，更别提出现的顺序和材料添加的步骤。

“你……你确定？”他感觉嗓子有些紧。

“很确定。”

“我……”哈利咽了口唾沫，“我不记得步骤……”

“很幸运，我记得。”斯莱特林淡淡地说，不过眼睛中的精光让哈利头皮发麻，“我会逐步指点你。”

这句话让哈利稍稍放松了些，没有眼镜的情况下他无法看清写下来的步骤。更何况由斯莱特林口述的话他很难遗漏那个环节，或许真有可能……但他还是忍不住垂死挣扎。“你刚刚说了这是四年级的课程内容！”大难不死的男孩已经彻底将仅剩的节操丢弃了。

“确实如此。”斯莱特林一边轻描淡写地承认，一边极其熟练地转身从身边的架子上取下一个中等尺寸的白蜡坩埚，“但是这同样是一个很适合作为测试的魔药，因为它几乎包含了魔药师基本功的每一个方面：材料准备，魔力输出，温度控制，反应速度，以及对药剂的直觉等等。从你配置的过程以及最终结果我可以很直观的了解到你的长处和不足。”

“……哪怕最终结果凄惨无比？”斯莱特林的话很有道理，哈利对于能够逃过测试已经不抱什么期望了。

“说实话，我没有指望你能够成功。”斯莱特林毫不留情地打击他，使哈利微微一囧。“不过这个药剂的材料相对简单，所以哪怕是失败的药剂，我也通常能够将它通过再次加工处理成一些有用的药剂……或者是毒药。”顿了顿，他补充道：“但是请不要将这句话当成一个挑战，哈利。你的目标是尽量炼制出合格的缓和剂，而不是尽量将错误扩大到我无法修复的地步……”

哈利噗的一声笑了出来。哦，如果蛇王能看见纳威……“我见过缓和剂爆炸的样子。”他说。

“爆炸？”斯莱特林嘴角一抽，忍不住伸手揉了揉眉心，“那肯定是火焰温度控制得极为有创意的人，材料顺序也不对，魔力控制也许也不怎么精准……”他皱起眉头，又沉吟了一下，“不仅如此，炼制者的情绪应该是处于极为激动地状态，不是愤怒就是恐惧，这样才会使得魔力和有宁神效果的材料冲突得如此激烈……”

哈利不由得目瞪口呆。纳威在魔药课上可不就是时刻处于恐惧状态么？“这你都能猜得出来？”

“请告诉我炸掉缓和剂的不是你……”斯莱特林回过神来，微微有些无奈地问。

哈利嘿嘿一笑。看来即使是斯莱特林面对纳威这个等级的破坏力也会感到棘手吧。“我的一个好朋友。”他说，“你猜的没错，他对我那位魔药教师怕得要死。不过他其实是个很勇敢的人，也很忠诚……”最后一句话是下意识加上的。纳威现在不知道怎么样了……

“让我们试着避免这个结果。”斯莱特林绷着脸说，不过随即歪着头补充，“但你可以放心，就算是爆炸了我也不会让你受伤……我也许没有戈德里克的格斗技巧，但是护盾的施法速度还是一流的。”

“现在，我相信你学过怎么生火……”

——————————

“减小火焰温度……仔细感受液体中的魔力波动，或者颜色的浮动，等到稳定下来，说明目前的温度是合适的。”

“注意颜色，等到红色中出现第一抹紫色的时候就开始慢慢洒入月长石粉末。别着急，现在还没到——如果月长石加得过早会使独角兽角的功效降低。”

“好了，够了。你看看现在的颜色，深灰色，说明月长石还是加得稍微有些多。等到以后，当你对这几种材料的药性有更深理解的时候可以很轻易地将这个疏忽纠正回去。但是若是按照基本配方的话，宁神的效果会过度增强……也就是说现在这口锅里的药剂已经带上了一点睡眠药剂的特性。”

“现在，加大火焰温度……漂亮，就是这样！你看，你现在已经完全能够把握药剂的火候了。也许我还是有可能把你调教成一个大师的。”

哈利的精神前所未有的集中，甚至超过了不久前OWL考试时的状态。一开始，他只是想要尽自己最大的努力，不让斯莱特林小看他。但是渐渐地，他仿佛是进入了某种奇异的状态，就像是自己的灵魂有一部分正在旁观着身体的动作。斯莱特林温和的声音仿佛是直接映在了脑海中一样，清晰异常，却又像是从很远的地方传来。哈利自己的双手随着对方的指令机械的移动着，从一开始的生疏变得越来越流畅。模糊的视野中只剩下坩埚中旋转的液体。细微的魔力波动似乎是被扩大了无数倍，让他可以清晰地感应到变化。

“很好，最后一步是加入豪猪刺。”斯莱特林的声音再次传来，“记得在药剂变成纯白色的一瞬间要迅速熄火并且结束炼制，否则过度加热的豪猪刺会产生轻微毒性。”

哈利的双眼凝视着坩埚，在视野中的色彩发生变化的一瞬间，熄灭咒从杖尖悄然射出。坩埚中升腾起朦胧的银色雾气，仿佛是一层暖暖的薄纱，从哈利的眼前缓缓掠过。男孩眨了眨眼，突然感觉脑海随之一清。刚刚那种出神的状态似乎随着炼制的结束悄然终止了，让他疑惑的同时微微有些怅然若失。

面前突然响起的鼓掌声让他吓了一跳。“非常好，哈利！”斯莱特林的声音显得格外清晰，让哈利无法想象刚刚那种如同在另一个世界接受对方指点的错觉究竟是从何而来。他抬起头，有些茫然地看了蛇王一眼，然后低下头重新看向坩埚。

纯白色的药剂静静地躺在坩埚中，看上去十分澄净，但却没有映出任何倒影。银色的雾气比刚刚结束炼制时稀薄了许多，使得他能够很轻易地分辨出缓和剂的颜色。

“这……这是我炼制的？”哈利盯着药剂看了足足一分钟，才目瞪口呆地问。他并非没有成功炼制过魔药，但是哪一次不是战战兢兢小心翼翼生怕出了一点差错？像这样顺顺利利的、完成之后都不知道自己怎么就成功了……这还是头一回。

“从头到尾都是。”斯莱特林微微颔首，脸上露出了一丝促狭，仿佛对哈利的反应感到很好笑，“除非你趁我不注意把坩埚里的东西置换了——那样的话我更要恭喜你了，因为不是什么人都能在我的眼皮子底下作弊的……”

哈利愣了一下才意识到斯莱特林是在开玩笑。他的大脑似乎还没有完全启动完毕。“我……我没想到……”傻乎乎地眨了眨眼睛，他最后只能总结道：“天哪。”

蛇王轻轻笑了笑。“说不上是完美，”他俯下身子，眯起眼睛，似乎是分辨了一下药剂的颜色和气味，“月长石稍稍有些过量，所以药剂的效果或许会偏重睡眠而不是安神。但是你的火候掌控得近乎完美。”

他直起身子，再次看向哈利，略微扬起眉毛。“你在控制火焰的时候是以什么为标准的？药剂颜色？火焰温度？还是魔力的波动？每个人都有不同的方式。”

“呃……”哈利稍稍回想了一下，“魔力波动……吧？”他不确定地说，“就像是坩埚里有什么东西在晃来晃去的，但是把火焰减小或增加之后，摇晃的幅度就变小了……”他慢慢皱起眉头，不确定自己的形容是不是准确。这是他第一次在炼制魔药的时候产生这样的幻觉。

“我猜也是。”斯莱特林点点头，但是看起来非常高兴，“不管是颜色的差别还是火焰温度的变化都需要极为丰富的经验。按照你形容的教导方式……”他抿了抿嘴唇，显然对早些时候的讨论还没有完全释怀，“……很难得到这样的经验。魔力波动的感知则需要不错的天赋。”

哈利这时才将目光从坩埚上移开。“我以前从来没有感受到什么魔力波动。”他挠了挠头，干笑着说。要是斯内普听见有人说他在魔药方面有任何天赋，大概会……呃，他还真想象不出那个坏脾气的大蝙蝠会有什么样的反应。“今天还是第一次有这种感觉……”

“以后会更加容易一些。”斯莱特林递给他几个水晶瓶，示意他将成品装好，“我可以将它的效果调整一下，中和掉多余的月长石。”他摇摇头，“但是现在这样也好，没什么副作用，而且我猜想你这几天应该会用得到。”

他微微侧了侧头，递给哈利一个饶有深意的眼神。“缓和剂的效果比普通的睡眠药剂温和一些，也不容易产生依赖。但是我希望你若是可以，还是尽量不要服用，更不要连续服用”

“你是说，我可以把药剂留下？”哈利有些愕然。斯内普从来不允许学生将课堂上炼制的药剂带走，但是公平点说，这大概是更多为了学生自己的安全着想……

“药剂炼制出来就是为了使用的。”斯莱特林平静地指出。

哈利很诚恳地道了谢。他知道自己晚上难免会再次做噩梦，缓和剂正是他所需要的。“我从来没有享用过自己的药剂。”他说，嘴角露出一个有点不好意思的笑容，“不过大多数情况下……我也不太想喝下它们。”

“治疗类药剂通常会对炼制者产生比对其他人更好的作用。”斯莱特林说，“而有些特殊的药剂甚至只能对炼制者本人生效。这也就是为什么魔药是一个很重要的科目，霍格沃兹的核心课程之一——哪怕大多数学生对这个科目没有一丝兴趣或者天赋。”他的脸抽了抽，似乎想到了什么不堪回首的事情，“天知道，我花了将近三年的时间，才让戈德里克知道坩埚哪面朝上……”

男孩忍不住窃笑。“你是格兰芬多的魔药老师？”他问。创始人的八卦一如既往的有意思。

“我教他魔药，他教我格斗……事实上，我们三个的格斗技巧大多是他教的。”斯莱特林没有隐瞒什么，“但我还是觉得吃亏了。至少我们所有人在防御术上的天赋都超过了戈德里克的魔药水平……”

“真的？”堂堂狮王居然有这样惨不忍睹的一面，实在让人有些难以想象。

“我想……”斯莱特林顿了顿，嘴角扯出一抹笑容，“你那位能够炸掉缓和剂的朋友会和他有很多共同语言。”

纳威听到会兴奋得昏过去的……哈利低下头，借着收拾药剂的工夫将脸上的笑容藏了起来，也将心中重新涌起的担忧压了下去。他们会安全脱困的，他迟早会找到办法回去帮助他们。“为什么魔药对炼制者效果更好？”他问。

“在炼制魔药的过程中，你的魔力混入了药剂中。”斯莱特林解释道，顺手挥了挥魔杖，将坩埚中剩余的一点点液体清除掉。哈利觉得没有必要告诉对方自己对消失咒的掌握其实很不错。“在搅动的过程中，火焰的燃烧中，甚至是在你感应魔力波动的时候。这也就是为什么麻瓜用同样的材料、同样的步骤，也永远无法做出魔药——但是有些哑炮却可以。这和魔力的强度无关，而更重要的是魔力的特性。”

“特性？”哈利重复道。他从来没有听说过这种理论，但是隐隐又有些理解。“就像是……更擅长什么类型的魔法？”

“没错。”斯莱特林略带赞许地点点头，“不过说到底，哪怕是魔力再暴躁的人，只要控制力足够精准，也还是能够炼制出合格的魔药的。”

“那……”哈利一阵好奇，“我的魔力是什么特性的？”

“这要靠你自己去发掘了。”斯莱特林失笑，“你现在年纪还小，魔力还没有完全定性……不过从我的观察，你在精神类的魔法上应该有不错的天赋。”

“精神类？”哈利怔了怔，随后恍然大悟，眼睛瞪得溜圆，忍不住冲口而出，“你是指……摄魂取念？大脑封闭术？”

斯莱特林定定地看着他，让他略微有些发毛。他可以感到，自己不小心透露的信息再一次让这位摄魂取念大师吃惊了。

“我不确定我想知道……”斯莱特林叹了口气，低声说。

“我……有人告诉我，我没有什么大脑封闭术的天赋。”哈利有些不适的转过头，不想看到斯莱特林眼中的怜悯。

斯莱特林摇摇头，决定暂时把话题转移开。“是否有天赋我不清楚，但是你对我的精神魔法接受度很高。”

“你的……”哈利猛地回过头，几乎扭到了脖子，“你对我用了摄魂取念？”


	13. 共鸣

“你对我用了摄魂取念？”质问的话冲口而出，工作间的空气仿佛一瞬间凝固了下来。

斯莱特林的眼神明显一凝，令哈利隐隐觉得自己的语气似乎有些过于尖锐，过于失礼。但是心中强烈的恐惧使得他几乎无法正常思维。被发现来历是一方面，但是斯莱特林趁他不注意进入了他的大脑……这种被人背叛的感觉让他生出一种离奇的委屈和愤怒。

他信任斯莱特林。他相信蛇王会保护他，帮助他，不会欺骗他，也不会伤害他……斯莱特林看到了多少？他没有感受到对方的入侵，但是想必不是所有人使用摄魂取念时都想斯内普那样……暴力。斯莱特林都发现了什么呢？他有没有看出来哈利穿越了一千年的时光？他的真实年龄？如果斯莱特林看到的记忆中有任何与霍格沃兹有关的片段，那么这两样信息都会很快被猜测出来。那么他知不知道有关伏地魔的事情？知不知道哈利的宿敌是他的血脉？

不久前的梦境从潜意识中悄然浮现。哈利的视野一片模糊，一阵刺骨的寒意顺着脊柱涌了上来。斯莱特林银色的瞳孔仿佛染上了一丝血红，让人无法区分蛇王和他继承人的不同。肩膀上的手抓得他有些痛，但是不知为什么他全身都僵住了，没有一点挣扎的力气。周围的空气凝滞了起来，使得他无法呼吸。他张开嘴，没有发出一点声音，耳边回响着的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来。

‘你相信我吗？’

那个时候斯莱特林是不是就已经读取过他的思想了？哈利隐隐记得当时自己奇怪的反应，仿佛自己所有的小心谨慎都被强烈的烦躁压制住了。是摄魂取念吗？还是什么别的精神魔法？哈利可以理解斯莱特林对一个来历不明的小孩子会有所怀疑，但是被别人入侵大脑是他最害怕的事情。更何况，斯莱特林答应过的……答应过……

答应过什么？似乎斯莱特林作过的唯一保证就是保护哈利的安全。这一点，哈利不怀疑他能做到。他还说过不会追问哈利的来历……但若是能够直接从哈利的脑子里找到答案，他还有提问的必要吗？这样的文字游戏，应该是斯莱特林所擅长的吧？

‘你相信我吗？’

‘我应该相信你吗？’

也许，比起哈利心中的秘密，这个答案更加重要一些……

……

“哈利！哈利……孩子，听我说话！”

男孩翠绿的双眼带着几分迷茫，渐渐重新聚焦。当银色的眼睛在视野中变得清晰的一瞬间，绿色的瞳仁明显地缩了一下，随后恢复如初，让斯莱特林几乎以为是自己的错觉。

“吸气……”他小心翼翼地捧着男孩毫无血色的脸，强制性的与对方的视线对接。他不敢再使用精神魔法来帮助哈利冷静。是的，早些时候哈利对他的精神魔法接受程度很高，但是现在这个状态，任何魔法都可能将他彻底引爆。“呼气……吸气……呼气……”

随着几次颤抖着的呼吸，哈利的肩膀放松了下来。他闭上眼睛，似乎是在稳定自己的情绪。大约三十秒之后，他重新睁开眼睛，脸上露出一丝不安与愧疚。

“对不起，先生。”他小声说，低下头，“我刚刚……失礼了。”

斯莱特林微微叹了口气，放下手。即使不用摄魂取念，他也可以看出男孩的全身仍然绷得很紧，似乎在等待着面前的人一巴掌扇过来。

蛇王心中有种很不好的感觉。这样的反应他并不陌生。但他才多大年纪？究竟经历过什么事情……

“我没有生气，哈利。”他陈述道，看着男孩的肩膀放松了微不可察的一点点。“但是我现在可以直白地告诉你，我在见到你之后，从来没有对你使用过摄魂取念。”

哈利微微抬起头，但是目光仍然小心地避开了他的眼睛。“你……或许应该用一下的。”他小声嘟囔着，声音有一点自嘲。

这是个很聪明的孩子。

“若是你再年长几岁，我会的。”他承认，然后摇了摇头，“但是以你现在的年纪，摄魂取念会对你的精神产生太重的影响，太过危险了——从你刚才的表现来看，这个说法并没有错。”

绿色的眼睛朝他看了那么一秒钟的时间，然后重新垂下去。斯莱特林从哈利的眼神中读出了一系列很复杂的情绪，有警惕，有愧疚，有恍然，还有一丝很奇怪的……欲言又止？虽然猜不出那种情绪的由来，但是蛇王的直觉确信哈利以前一定有过被摄魂取念针对的经历。那么刚刚的反应就很好解释了。

蛇院创始人一瞬间感到出离的愤怒。要是让他抓到那些这样折磨一个小孩子的混蛋……

“……对不起。”哈利再次道歉。这一次，他的声音中更多的是懊恼而不是警觉，让斯莱特林的怒气稍微平复了些许。可惜的是，无论他对那些人的猜测是否正确，在哈利决定正式向他吐露秘密之前，他是找不到他们的。久违的无力感从他的内心深处涌了上来，斯莱特林不得不有意识地加固了自己的大脑封闭术，才将那种感觉压了下去。

“我接受你的道歉。”他简短地说。从目前的状况来看，再怎么强调自己没有生气对哈利都是没用的。偏执的臭小子……他有些无奈地把原先的标签重新挂了上去。

“刚才我所应用的是精神魔法的一种，但是属于被动的法术，并没有刻意针对什么目标。”他想了想，开口解释，希望能让这个孩子稍微安心一些，“它唯一的作用就是让人能够更加轻易地集中精神——集中在我的声音，以及你面前的魔药上。只不过……”他露出一个略带无奈的笑容，“就像我刚才说的，你对我的精神魔法配合的程度很高，几乎进入了一阵类似于出神的状态……这是我没想到的。出乎意料，但是并非是坏事。”实际上，这是很罕见的巧合，罕见到足以让他对眼前这个男孩产生更加浓厚的好奇和保护欲。

“……哦。”哈利的表情有些木然，似乎有些不确定应该给出什么样的反应。哪怕是不知道斯莱特林没有说出的部分，他也能猜到自己刚刚是误会大了。“刚刚的感觉……挺奇怪的。”

斯莱特林微微挑起眉毛，很好奇刚刚巧合之下的共鸣在哈利的角度是什么样的。他当时感觉男孩的魔力如同一条欢快的溪流一样，从他的指间流过。斯莱特林自己的魔力一向更像是平静的湖面，但是被溪流汇入的时候并没有任何违和感，只是静如止水的湖面产生了点点的涟漪……不过哈利的魔力还没有完全定型，大概不会有什么过于细致的印象。

“……就像是从自己的脑海深处观察自己的动作。”哈利皱着眉头，努力回想着，“但是我又可以记得自己的动作，不像是夺魂咒那样，对自己的行动没有印象……”

“夺魂咒？”

哈利明显僵了一下，就像是突然被强光照射到的小动物。“那个……”他眼神飘了飘，“就是一个咒语……呃，我也不确定是不是这个名字……”

“哈利，咒语的作用是什么？”斯莱特林没有让他糊弄过去，很严肃地问。如果是他猜想的那样……

似乎是从斯莱特林的眼神中读出了事情的严重性，哈利缩了缩脖子，有些不情愿地回答：“让施咒者控制别人的行动。”

“咒语是什么？有什么样的限制？解咒是什么？”斯莱特林的语气不由得有些急迫，一连串的问题问了出来，“标准魔力输出等级是多强？需不需要持续引导？有没有人数限制？”一口气问完之后，才突然注意到男孩颇有些为难的表情，忍不住自嘲一笑。

“咒语是‘魂魄出窍’……”哈利挠挠头，“其它的我就不太确定了……解咒大概是没有的，不过经过练习之后是可以反抗咒语效果的。”

斯莱特林盯着哈利，震惊的表情几乎藏不住。经过练习？能够轻描淡写地使用出这种咒语的人绝不是什么善类。哈利难道真的是跟……那些人……长大的？

男孩的表情显得很不安，明显是隐瞒了一些事情。斯莱特林张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。这个咒语的出现很重要，但是想到刚刚男孩的失态，他又有些不情愿继续追问下去。更何况一个这么小的孩子不见得能提供太多资料，还是等过一段时间跟罗伊娜讨论一下。咒语的音节对他们来说很有用，可以分析出更多的信息。

“抱歉，哈利，”他突然觉得有些疲惫，伸手揉了揉眉心，“这又是我一件被人恶意扭曲的发明。看起来，你再一次成为了受害者。”

哈利的目光终于再一次直视他的眼睛。绿色眼睛中隐隐的戒备让斯莱特林有些怅然，但至少没看到怨恨和愤怒。“没事的……我不能因为别人的行为怪罪你。”过了半晌，男孩有些难为情地移开目光，小声说，“反正我现在也能够反抗了。”

斯莱特林微微僵了一下。“真是……厉害。”他忍不住评论。凭借意志力反抗这样的咒语，即使是成年人都很难做到。而一个小孩子……难道是因为咒语并不是完美状态？他需要和罗伊娜讨论。还有戈德里克，他在解咒方面是权威。

看到男孩有些不安地原地晃来晃去，斯莱特林决定暂时放下这个问题。

“回到魔药上。”哈利肩膀放松得如此明显，让蛇王几乎就要笑出声来。“很遗憾，刚刚的共鸣是可遇而不可求的，所以并不是你每次在我的监督下炼制魔药都会有这样的际遇。你有很好的天赋，但是基础知识却有些不足。所以接下来我会从这一方面入手。在你的理论知识达到我满意的程度之前，我不会让你独自进行炼制。”

他顿了顿。“不过，如果你愿意的话，在我我炼制一些魔药的时候你可以旁观，让你看看高级药剂的炼制过程，也熟悉一下对魔力波动的感应。”看到男孩的眼中再次露出了一丝喜悦，他忍不住舒了口气，扬起嘴角，“当然，有些药剂的炼制很危险，我不会让你在旁边看。”

“什么样的高级药剂？”哈利问道，有些吃力的抱着坩埚将它放回架子上。斯莱特林拄着木杖站在那里，看着小男孩兴致勃勃的样子，索性由着他自己去收拾。虽然只是一个咒语的事……

“到时候再看吧……”医疗室的确需要补充一批魔药，不过都算不上高级药剂，只是分量要求的比较大。斯莱特林沉吟着，什么药剂的魔力波动比较有意思呢？最好是炼制时间短一点的那种，让小家伙陪着他在这里站上一整天不太好。不过那样的话他的选择就不多了，大多高级药剂都需要很长的炼制时间。还有，他的大部分稀有材料都在霍格沃兹，是不是找个机会去拿一趟……

嗯，偷偷溜回去取一些材料应该不至于被抓到……蛇王的笑容微微有些僵滞，突然想起了自己躲到庄园的主要原因。至少有哈利在这里，等被找到的时候应该会算是一个不错的借口吧……

被当做借口的男孩明显没看出他表情的古怪。“语言药剂是高级药剂吗？”他问。看来小家伙早些时候对魔药的兴趣更多是由此而来的。蛇王微微翻了个白眼，无奈地摇摇头。不过没关系，愿意学就好。

“基础药剂和高级药剂的区分是有一定规则的，这些你以后会学到。”他解释说，“但你说得没错，语言药剂属于高级药剂的一种。不过这种药剂并不常用，所以短时间内我并没有再炼制一份的打算。”他停了一下，“记得我早先说过的，有些药剂只对炼制者本人有效？这也是其中一种。”

“我……有点明白了。”哈利歪着脑袋，一副若有所思的样子，“你要将自己的语言能力送给别人，所以……炼制的时候必须加入自己的魔力？是这样吗？”

“简单来说就是这样。”他点点头，迟疑了一下，还是没有告诉哈利这种药剂需要炼制者的血液作为最后一种材料。用血液作为材料的药剂总是有一些特殊的作用，现在解释起来有些麻烦，一个不小心小家伙又要炸毛……

“你……你能教我吗？”哈利睁大了眼睛，满脸希冀地看过来，眼睛似乎有些湿漉漉的。斯莱特林愣了一下，忍不住伸手揉了揉男孩的脑袋。本来就不太听话的黑色短发一瞬间变得像个鸟窝。

“先学走路再学飞，小家伙。”看着哈利忿忿不平地捂着脑袋，蛇王强忍住笑容，摆出一副一本正经的样子，“语言药剂需要的技巧并不是你现在能够做得到的。甚至于，连开始学习的标准都达不到，所以还是耐心地等几年吧。”

“需要什么样的技巧？”男孩怔了一下问，显得十分好奇。

“魔力输出。”斯莱特林说着，最后检察了一遍工作台，然后将它恢复原状，领着哈利朝外走去。他的语气自然而然地切换到了教授模式。“高级药剂大多需要炼制者主动控制自己魔力输出的强度。基础药剂，比如你刚才炼制的缓和剂，通常只需要在搅动过程中让自己的魔法被动地流入药剂中。高级药剂则对于使用多少魔力有很严格的要求——而语言药剂相比于其他魔药，对这方面的要求尤为精细。”

哈利眨眨眼，慢慢点了点头。“魔力输出……怎么控制？”

“这就是霍格沃兹三年级的内容了。”斯莱特林说，“以你的年龄，魔力还没有完全稳定下来，学习控制魔力事倍功半。”

哈利撇了撇嘴。“我的年龄比看上去要大！”他抗议道。

斯莱特林实在忍不住，再度笑出声来。至少哈利有些时候还是像个小孩子的，比如现在。但有的时候他看着男孩的眼睛，会觉得是一个苍老疲惫的灵魂在回望着他。

“你多大了？”他问。

“我……”哈利明显卡了卡壳，“……十二岁。”

这个答案想必有些水分。男孩的眼神正四处乱飘，就是不敢和他对视。

“确实比看上去要大。”斯莱特林点点头，十二岁就十二岁吧，“你看着也就八九岁的样子。”

小家伙郁闷的眼神差点让他再度爆笑出声。


	14. 剑与魔法（上）

哈利满脸抑郁地扭过头去，故作专注地看着墙壁上的花纹。年龄的问题大概会一直让他郁闷很久。他不是故意要说谎，但是“十五岁”这个答案只会让蛇王笑得更厉害吧……

他有些依依不舍地看着斯莱特林关上工作室的门。一开始提出要学习魔药是受了语言药剂的刺激，但是哈利现在却感到了极度的庆幸。刚刚炼制魔药的经历是他最愉快的一次，让他很有种意犹未尽的感觉。虽然斯莱特林说过一时半会儿不会让他再次炼制药剂，也说了那种状态是一次巧合……男孩的脸微微一热，表情垮了下来。刚刚的惊慌实在没有道理，幸好斯莱特林看起来并没有生气。

“你觉得累吗？”斯莱特林似乎是想到了什么，问道。

哈利摇摇头。他的胳膊稍微有点发酸，大概是因为连续一个多小时的活动，但是精神依旧很好。在斯莱特林几乎是手把手的指导下，缓和剂只用了一个小时就炼制成功了，并没有让他感到惯常的疲倦。

“那我来让你看看另一间工作室。”斯莱特林又将手放在石墙上。

另一间？还没等哈利问出来，石墙再次悄无声息地分开了。这一次，墙后面是一个巨大的圆形大厅，面积足有刚才的魔药实验室四五倍大小。周围的围墙边上放着各种各样的武器，有的挂在墙上，有的放在架子上，但是全都闪着寒光。大厅中摆放着很多靶子和木桩，以及不少他连名字都叫不出来的器械。

哈利倒吸了一口凉气，被无形的压力刺激得寒毛直竖。这不是什么纯血家族学习击剑的练习室，而是……而是训练杀人技巧的地方。他不由自主地哆嗦了一下，但是心中却不由自主地感到有些兴奋和期待。这是他需要的课程，哈利意识到……不是霍格沃兹那种如同笑话一样的黑魔法防御术，而是真正的战斗技巧。如何在战场上击败敌人。如何活下来。

他转过头看向斯莱特林，眼睛中的紧张和兴奋连藏都藏不住。

“看来你不是个轻易会感到害怕的家伙。”蛇王扯了扯嘴角，评论道，“戈德里克坚持让我在这里准备一个决斗室。我自己很少会用到，但是偶尔会跟他对练一次……这是一个危险的时代，我们不能让自己的防御技巧变得生疏。”

哈利咽了口唾沫。“那些……那些武器？”

“大多是戈德里克的收藏。”斯莱特林耸了耸肩，“那个家伙对那些浮夸的冷兵器情有独钟。那边放着的只是一小部分，绝大多数都被他放在了霍格沃兹。”

“……他洗劫了一个武器仓库吗？”一小部分？仅仅是剑就有不下二十把，高矮胖瘦一应俱全。最大的那把阔剑比哈利还要高一头，斜插在武器架中，就像是一个纯装饰用的模型。

斯莱特林表情诡异地扫了他一眼。“你猜对了。”他说。

“什么？”哈利张口结舌地看着蛇王。

“十几年前的事了。”斯莱特林摇摇头，笑得十分古怪。“戈德里克跟丹麦王室有些过节。”

“所以，”哈利面露困惑，“他就……偷了他们的武器？”

“不止。”斯莱特林说，“蓝牙哈拉尔德入侵挪威的过程中我们就没少给他的军队捣乱……直到现在，他的名字还在八字胡的黑名单上。不过这也是为什么不列颠王室能下定决心和议会暂时联手的原因之一。”蛇王的脸上明显露出一丝不屑，“麻瓜们被海盗打怕了，然后突然发现自己的国土内还有一个被海盗王忌惮的人，当然会哭着喊着求他帮忙。”

哈利眨眨眼，无意识地啊了一声。中世纪的诸侯争霸他仅仅是在小的时候听人说过几句，并没有什么了解，自然没想到这当中还有巫师的身影混在其中。不过这也是情理之中，魔法界从来都不是一个独立的世界，在国际魔法联合会成立之前，大多巫师都是和麻瓜混居的。像霍格沃兹这样大型的魔法建筑少得可怜。

不过话说回来……

“你刚刚说……‘我们’给丹麦军队捣乱？”哈利饶有兴趣地看着面前眼神突然变得闪烁起来的中年人，“你当时也跟格兰芬多一起吗？”

斯莱特林干咳两声。“那都是过去的事了。”他的表情略微有些尴尬，就像是被子女发现了小时候逃学记录的家长。“好吧……那是霍格沃兹建成前的事情了。当时我们正在为魔法学校选址……然后戈德里克有一天突然觉得无聊了……”

等他的故事讲完，哈利已经笑得喘不上气了。蛇王是个很会讲故事的人，而狮王……哈利预感狮王会和他的父亲与教父相处得极为愉快。

斯莱特林无奈地叹了口气，再次伸手将男孩的头发弄乱。“回到正题。”他清了清嗓子，“如你所见，这是我的决斗室。”

“这些武器……你都会用吗？”哈利的目光自然而然地停留在墙边的小型冷兵器展览上。似乎每个男孩子（以及越来越多的女孩子）对这些东西都有种本能的喜爱。

“我对每种兵器都有基本的了解，没错。”斯莱特林说，拦住哈利似乎是下意识想去碰触那些武器的手。“小心一点，这些都是开了锋的，而且大多数都很沉。你想要拿起它们还需要……”他顿了一下，委婉地换了种措辞，“……个子再高些。”

个子再高些……

再高些……

高些……

哈利无语。他倒是记得格兰芬多之剑的重量（话说，面前这个架子上每一把剑岂不是都能被称为格兰芬多之剑？），对于一个十二岁的男孩来说确实重了些。但如果他学过怎么用的话，在密室里和那只蛇怪战斗时或许会稍微轻松些吧？“我能学吗？”

蛇怪的主人这时正在若有所思地检察着那把高度和下巴齐平的双手阔剑，听到他的问题并没有丝毫意外，只是嘴角挂着了然的笑容。“当然可以……”他说，“不过要等你十三岁以后。”

“为什么十三岁？”刚刚他说自己是十二岁吧？嗯……最好给自己编一个假的生日，然后牢牢记住，以免以后一不小心穿了帮。

“霍格沃兹三年级开始会教授武器格斗的基础技巧。”斯莱特林说，“由戈德里克·格兰芬多负责。他是一个真正的武器大师。”

“霍格沃兹还教这个？”哈利的眼睛瞪得很大，“我以为……呃，我以为你们只会教授魔法。”

“魔法防御和物理防御都是霍格沃兹的必修课。”斯莱特林摇摇头说，“要知道，我们最根本的目的就是让每一个学生都能活下去……”

哈利忍不住一哆嗦。魔法史课程上把中世纪猎杀巫师的历史形容成了一个笑话，但是哈利能够透过它看见真正的危险。十世纪的欧洲对于未成年巫师来说并不是一个安全的环境。对于他们来说，也许霍格沃兹是唯一的避难地。就像霍格沃兹对哈利的意义一样。

“怎么选择自己擅长的武器呢？”他忍不住追问。若是没有机会在这里学习，等到他回到自己的时代之后也会想办法弥补这方面的不足。他直觉地猜测以自己的身材，沉重的长剑并不是最好的选择。

“每个学生都必须对所有常见的武器有一定的了解，无论喜不喜欢。”斯莱特林说。看到哈利惊讶的表情，他抿紧嘴唇露出一个毫无幽默感的笑容。“哪怕是再谨慎的巫师都有可能被打得措手不及。在这种情况下，我们需要将一切可能的优势全部利用上，包括敌人的武器。”

哈利默默地点点头，一开始的兴奋已经渐渐消散了。这是一个极为严肃的话题。

“当然，在基本训练之后，你可以选择进一步的学习，掌握一两种最为擅长的武器。”斯莱特林的表情略微柔和了一些，很满意哈利的反应，“不过相信我，经过戈德里克三年的训练之后，很少有人会选择继续……”

“真的？”

“以后你就明白了。”斯莱特林最后丢给哈利一个意味深长的笑容，拍拍他的肩膀将他从武器前面引开，“不过我要让你看的在另一边。”

大厅另一端的墙边放置着形形色色的靶子和假人。斯莱特林挥动魔杖，两个似乎石头雕成的假人被召唤了过来，落在他们面前十几米的地方。

“这个，”他郑重地说，“是专门测试咒语强度的假人。”

哈利眯起眼睛，从这个距离他只能勉强分辨出石人的形状。它们的表面灰扑扑的，形状大小勉强像是个成年人。看样子斯莱特林并没有在假人的外表上多下什么功夫。

“怎么个测试法？”男孩的好奇心被勾了起来。他从来没见过这样的东西，也不知道是因为霍格沃兹没有，还是根本就失传了。

“对着它发射一个攻击咒语，哪一个都行。”斯莱特林随手一挥魔杖，一道白色的光芒击中了一个假人的胸口。假人随即亮起了强烈的深绿色光芒，持续了几秒之后又迅速消散。“试试看。”

哈利早就迫不及待地把魔杖拿在了手里。“昏昏倒地！”

咒语有些偏了，哈利无奈地想起失去了眼镜之后自己咒语的准确度会大打一个折扣，也不知道要用多长时间才能习惯。红色的光团击中了假人的胳膊，石头表面亮起了黄色的光芒，比斯莱特林的假人要黯淡不少。

“真不错。”斯莱特林似乎吃了一惊，扬起眉毛上下打量着哈利，半晌才说，“试试其他咒语……”

哈利耸耸肩，举起魔杖，索性按照DA训练的内容将攻击咒语一个接一个朝着假人扔了过去。这些咒语的效果各不相同。缴械咒产生了强烈的红色光芒，而紧随其后的石化咒则是橙色。切割咒擦着石人的头顶飞了过去，仅仅产生了一点黄色的光晕。粉身碎骨的黄色光芒中隐隐染上了一点绿色，但是哈利不确定是不是自己的错觉。

“够了，哈利。”斯莱特林看了二十几个咒语之后果断叫停，“看来你对攻击类咒语的掌握比我想象得要多得多……”

哈利放低魔杖，忍不住露出一个自豪的笑容。黑魔法防御术是他最拿手的科目，是他真正下过工夫的。能够得到斯莱特林的认可，他觉得很开心。

“我必须承认，你又让我吃惊了，哈利。”斯莱特林将视线从石人上转回来看向哈利，两条眉毛挑得老高，几乎消失在发际，“不过我想我应该有所预料才对，不是吗？虽然年龄小，但毕竟是能用咒语伤到一条龙的人。”

哈利脸微微一红。“龙的眼睛是弱点……”他有些不好意思地嘟囔。

“的确……”斯莱特林微微点点头承认，“你当时用的咒语我从来没有见过。”

“呃，这是眼疾咒，我的……一个长辈……教给我的。”哈利没有隐瞒，很爽快地把咒语说了出来。对于眼疾咒的真正发明者似乎还有几个世纪才会出生的担忧仅仅出现了一秒钟就被抛诸脑后。

“有意思……”蛇王很认真地听完，没有急着实验咒语，而是盯着哈利看了半晌。“很有用的咒语。解咒呢？”

哈利汗了一下。“好像没有解咒。”他说，“我记得有一个魔药能够解除咒语的效果，但是配方我不记得了。”西瑞斯也不记得。大脚板先生一向对别人中招之后要怎么办的问题没有什么兴趣。

“我知道了。谢谢，哈利。”斯莱特林再次露出若有所思的表情，然后回过神来，朝哈利点点头。“回到测试假人上。”

“这些石人通常是我在实验新的咒语时候用到的。”他说，“我相信，你注意到了咒语击中目标后石人亮起的光芒？”看到哈利点点头，他继续解释，“光芒的颜色对应的就是咒语的强度，由低到高分为赤橙黄绿青蓝紫七个等级。你看。”

他将魔杖平举在胸前，停了一秒钟，然后手腕一动，白色的光芒击中左侧假人的胸口，点亮了红色的光芒。还没等光芒消散，下一道咒语紧接着击中同一个位置，红光瞬间被橙色光芒代替。紧接着黄、绿、青、蓝、紫依次亮起，斯莱特林的魔杖这才放低。还没等哈利惊呼出声，他再次将魔杖猛地一挥，一道比前几次强烈得多的白色光束像一条鞭子一样抽中了石人的胸口。刺目的白色光芒从石人身上亮起，哈利被吓了一跳，忍不住伸手挡住眼睛。

光芒持续了将近十秒时间才慢慢消散。哈利放下胳膊，使劲眨眨眼。灰色的石人正在冒着白烟，几块碎石从胸口的大坑上散落下来，怎么看怎么凄惨。

“啊，抱歉，哈利，”斯莱特林放下魔杖，平静地说，只不过脸上略带得意的表情使得这句道歉显得很没诚意，“我似乎有些用力过猛了。”

用力过猛了……哈利浑身一僵，自己的声音带着一丝微不可察的颤抖回响在耳边。

在经历了一系列的变故之后，前一天晚上的战斗似乎已经过去了很久，但是此刻斯莱特林不经意的一句话又将那些被刻意遗忘掉的片段重新翻了出来。哈利握着魔杖的手指下意识地紧了紧，不远处冒着烟的石人仿佛变成了那个不知名的食死徒，脸上带着面具，胸口凹陷下去……男孩闭上眼睛，突然感到胃部一阵翻腾。

亲手夺取别人生命的感觉很不好，哪怕是敌人，哪怕是必须的……

“哈利？”斯莱特林的声音响了起来。哈利迅速将恶心的感觉强压了下去，勉强一笑。他不想让蛇王看出不对劲来。

“呃，就是被惊了一下。”他有些多余地解释，然后将注意力重新转回石人上，眯起眼睛，“这是怎么了？”

“如我所说，用力过猛了。”斯莱特林没有追问，而是轻描淡写地挥动魔杖，将冒着烟的石人召到面前。“测试假人的魔纹阵列是有一定承载上限的。一瞬间吸收的魔力过多，阵列就会过载报废掉。”

哈利眨眨眼睛，微微弯下腰，看着布满石头表面的细小纹刻。虽然对魔文学没什么了解，但是想要将这样一个假人过载掉所需要的魔力想必绝不止一点点。斯莱特林得意的表情就是很好的证据。

“我的咒语……”他皱起眉头回想了一下，“好像大多数都是黄色的。”

“没错。”斯莱特林点点头。看到男孩咬着嘴唇颇有些不开心的样子，他不由得失笑。“哈利，你要知道，每一个输出等级所需要的魔力都是前一级的七倍。”他摇摇头，眼中闪过了一丝莫名的神色，“一个普通的成年巫师输出等级通常是在橙色和黄色之间。你完全不必担心自己的咒语强度不够。”

“……呃？”哈利转头看向蛇王，感觉有些理解不能，“可是你刚刚……”

“哈利，”斯莱特林嘴角抽了抽，笑得有些自嘲，“我也许不能算是普通的成年巫师。”

男孩脸一红，微微缩了缩脖子。“啊，对……”萨拉查·斯莱特林自然不是普通巫师……他有些尴尬地清清嗓子，匆忙地转移话题，“咒语强度……和类型有关吗？”他猜测道。自己刚才用的咒语中，效果最好的似乎就是粉碎咒。

“通常来说是这样的。”斯莱特林挥挥魔杖，报废的石人悄无声息地消失不见，“有的咒语攻击性很强，它的施法动作和音节决定了你会将更多的魔力注入进去。黑魔法咒语通常都是绿色以上。”他顿了顿。

“所以说，黑魔法在攻击力上天生就比其他咒语有优势？”哈利问道，脑袋上像是被人泼了一桶冷水。


	15. 剑与魔法（下）

“所以说，黑魔法在攻击力上天生就比其他咒语有优势？”

“本质上说，确实如此。”斯莱特林简短地回答，银色的双眸注视着男孩的反应。

哈利内心涌起一种很不好的感觉。这么说，他们在面对食死徒的时候会自动处于略势？难道……真的只有黑魔法才能与黑魔法对抗？仅仅是想一想，他的心里就感到极端的排斥。他不想变得和那些食死徒一样。但是……以牙还牙是他能想到最好办法……

他抬起头看向身旁的中年人。蛇王的眼神中带着某种复杂的意味，似乎是在等着他说什么。传说中密室就是萨拉查·斯莱特林背着其他三个创始人悄悄教授学生黑魔法的场地……哈利现在已经知道传说未必可靠，但是斯莱特林……对黑魔法想必有些了解吧？如果他请求斯莱特林教他黑魔法，对方会同意吗？他抿了抿嘴唇。如果……如果斯莱特林真的如传说那样是黑魔法大师，那也许黑魔法也不全是邪恶的……

哈利张了张嘴，然后顿住了。向一个才认识一天的巫师求教黑魔法是否明智的问题且不说……因为某种原因，他并不认为这是斯莱特林等待的回答。“但这并不是绝对的……”他慢慢开口，“并不是只有黑魔法才有强大的攻击力。”

男孩猛地抬起头。

“咒语的强度会受到施法者情绪的影响，不是吗？”他的语气有些急促，神秘事务司中那道炽烈的蓝光在他的脑海中一闪而过，“并不是只有黑魔法才能……才有强大的输出。”

斯莱特林缓缓地点了点头，表情看不出喜怒。“你说的很对，咒语的威力会受到情绪的直接影响。”他说，终于移开了目光，“这也就是黑魔法为什么异常强大的原因。黑魔法咒语往往需要很强烈的负面情绪作为燃料：愤怒，仇恨，挫败，嫉妒，悲哀，恐惧……情绪越强烈，咒语的威力就会越大。而同时，在使用这些咒语的时候，这些情绪也会被逐渐扩大，直到形成一个难以抑制的恶性循环。”

蛇王的语气依旧是那种淡淡的教授口吻，但是话语中的内容却让哈利忍不住浑身发抖。斯内普阴郁的表情，卢修斯冷漠的目光，贝拉特里克斯狰狞的脸从他眼前闪过……他无法想象自己也变成同样的存在。

“让我在这里强调一遍。”斯莱特林幽深的目光注视着前方，仿佛是透过决斗大厅的墙壁看向了遥远的地方。“我可以教你很多东西。甚至于，只要是你愿意学的，我都可以倾囊相授。”他一动不动地站在那里，停顿的时间似乎有些过长。“但是黑魔法……我不会教给你。”

哈利瞳孔微微一缩。斯莱特林这几句话里透露出来的信息让他有些眩晕，不仅仅承诺了会亲自教导他，还间接承认自己的确对黑魔法有所涉猎。

“强大的咒语并不是最重要的，过度追求毁灭性迟早会走入歧途。也许在未来的某些时候，你会遇到这样那样的变故，让你觉得黑魔法是最好的解决方式。但是我不希望你因此向黑暗的诱惑低头。哪怕再困难，再绝望，也不要出卖自己的灵魂。”

出卖自己的灵魂……哈利很想知道斯莱特林以前究竟经历了什么事，但是中年人的表情似乎又变回了冷漠空白的石雕，让他不愿意去接触这个话题。银色的双眼中映出了天花板上照明符文的光芒，在异常苍白的脸上显得格外清晰。

“向我保证，哈利。”半晌，蛇王转过头，表情严肃，“向我发誓，你不会去主动修习黑魔法。”

哈利对上了斯莱特林的目光，疑惑之余微微有些不满。为什么斯莱特林会这么郑重地要求他发誓？难道他看起来不够理智，不够坚定，跟其他人相比更容易受到引诱吗？

但是想归想，他还是点点头。“我保证。”

斯莱特林微微叹了口气，冰冷的面具悄然融化，肩膀也放松了一点。直到此刻，哈利才意识到对方刚才说话时身体有多么僵硬。“谢谢，哈利。”他没有解释什么，但是眼中的宽慰如此明显，使得哈利不知不觉感到好受了一些。

大厅里的气氛有些沉闷。哈利不清楚斯莱特林想到了什么，但是中年人如此郑重其事的告诫让他心中隐隐有些猜测。他咽了口唾沫，匆匆忙忙地转移话题。“你刚刚……”他皱起眉头想了想，“你刚刚用的是同一个咒语？”他睁大了眼睛，有些恍然地明白了斯莱特林施法时自己心中奇怪的感觉究竟从何而来。斯莱特林用的是无声施法，哈利不确定他用的是什么咒语，但是咒语的样子都是一样颜色的光团，只有亮度不同——除了最后一个变成了一道光鞭，但是哈利猜想那是因为威力太大而产生的变异，并非是全新的咒语。

“非常好。”斯莱特林点点头，很自然地接上话头，似乎刚刚的对话从来没有发生过。他顺手挥动魔杖，一连串的咒语射向了另一个假人。这一次，哈利认出了粉碎咒的蓝色光芒。他的目光紧紧地盯着斯莱特林的右手，想看看对方的动作有什么不同。但是斯莱特林似乎只是右手手腕在轻微地颤动，哈利甚至无法看清杖尖运行的轨迹与他所学的是否相同。但是即便如此，七道咒语仍然让石人亮起了七种不同颜色的光芒。

紫色的光芒消散，石人重新恢复如初。斯莱特林放低了魔杖，没有再用出另一个强大到变异的咒语，无辜的测试假人免遭劫难。

“如你所见，一个有技巧的巫师是可以控制自己咒语的威力的。”他说，“有些时候低强度的咒语比高强度的更加有用，即使是在战斗中。你能想到原因吗？”

“节省体力。”哈利马上回答，他很清楚高强度的攻击咒语更容易使人疲惫。

“没错，这是最明显的原因。”斯莱特林点点头，“当然还有的情况下，我们所需要的并非造成过大的伤害。比如说青色等级的粉碎咒可以将一座房子轰得粉碎，但是橙色级别则可以用来推倒一面墙。”

“推倒一面墙……”哈利眨眨眼睛，“用障碍咒或者击退咒不是更好么？”

斯莱特林嘴角微微一翘，似乎是想起了什么有意思的事情。“有些人的确更加喜欢在相似的场景使用完全不同的咒语。”他说，“这样做也有这样做的好处。如果你将每一个咒语都固定在一个特定的等级上，至少像用力过猛这样的问题比较容易避免。但是……”他撇撇嘴，“如果一个咒语就可以解决所有类似的问题，为什么要费神去记下二十个咒语呢？”

哈利深有同感地点点头。不是所有人都有赫敏那百科全书一样的记忆力……

“不是所有人都像罗伊娜一样。”斯莱特林有些无奈地说，感叹的内容与哈利脑子里想的惊人的相似。男孩不由得干咳两声，将冲口而出的笑声忍了回去。“罗伊娜·拉文克劳也许可以在一秒钟之内列举出一百个可以应用于同一种情况的不同咒语，但是……”蛇王有些无助地摊了摊手，“我更喜欢依靠掌控输出的细节来改变咒语效果。每个人都有每个人的方式。”

“也就是说，”哈利歪了歪头，眯起眼睛看向前面的测试石人，“用力过度的障碍咒会有粉碎咒的效果，而减弱输出的粉碎咒可以当作是障碍咒？”

“理论上是这样。”斯莱特林沉吟了一下，“你可以将障碍咒看作是一个弱化版的粉碎咒。想要让障碍咒出现粉碎的效果需要几倍于普通粉碎咒的魔力，因为这个咒语被设计出来的时候就是刻意削弱了‘摧毁’方面的效果，而将魔力更多用在了‘阻挡’的效果上。就如同击退咒更加强调……嗯，‘击退’的作用一样。但是这三个咒语都是属于同源的。”

他的声音渐渐停住，看着哈利有些抽搐的表情，不由失笑。“这些都是咒语设计的基础，你大概还没有接触到。没有关系。”他安慰道，“简单来说，影响一个咒语效果的因素有很多，而输出等级和施法方式都是不同的方面。我本人对输出的控制更加精确，所以更习惯压制高等级的咒语来达到低等级的效果。而罗伊娜，虽然控制力绝对不差，但她更加擅长从本质上改变咒语，从而用不同的咒语达到不同的输出等级。这样说，你能够明白吗？”

哈利慢慢点头。简单来说，拉文克劳和赫敏是同一个类型的人，而斯莱特林……嗯，他一时想不到现成的例子，但是内心里隐隐觉得斯莱特林的方式更加适合自己。

“我能再试试吗？”他问，用魔杖指了指石人。斯莱特林手一摊，后退一步。

男孩眯起眼睛。“粉身碎骨！”熟悉的蓝光击中石人的胸口，引发了强烈的黄绿色光芒。他顿了顿，要怎样减小魔力输出呢？“粉身碎骨。”他将吟唱的声音放低了些许，但是结果没有什么不同。接着，他又改变了一下施法的动作幅度，试图模仿刚才斯莱特林那种极其细微的动作，但是尝试了几次还是有些郁闷地放弃了。有那么两次，光芒的颜色似乎没有那么绿，但哈利不确定是不是自己长时间盯着石人产生的错觉。

站在原地苦思冥想了一阵，他决定换个咒语。“障碍重重！”橘红色的光芒亮起，表明障碍咒的威力只有粉碎咒的不到十分之一。男孩接下来用了不同的音量，不同的音高，以及各种各样的施法动作，直到手臂有些发酸。这一次的效果比粉碎咒要好一些。他可以看到测试结果有红色也有橙色，光芒有强有弱……但是他无论如何看不出那些效果与自己尝试的组合有什么直接联系。仿佛他的障碍咒只是在随机地变幻自己的威力，而不是遵从他的意愿。到了最后，他的咒语因为手臂挥舞的动作太过夸张，失去了准头，从测试假人的头顶飞过，击中了对面墙壁上挂着的一个靶子。

靶子顿时发出一声刺耳的尖叫，就像一只是被踩了尾巴的猫。

哈利吓了一跳，不由自主后退一步。

旁边传来一声刻意抑制的笑声。哈利脸上有些发热，忍住了没去看斯莱特林的表情。他苦着脸盯着前面的石人，总觉得那个没有五官的脑袋正咧着嘴露出无声的嘲笑。他嘴角一抽，心里一阵火大，挥手就是一个粉碎咒扔了过去，狠狠地撞在假人的肩膀上。

柔和的绿色光芒亮了起来。哈利愕然，有些无助地看向斯莱特林。石人也欺软怕硬？

“我想，”斯莱特林的表情温和，但是眼睛中的笑意藏都藏不住。哈利的脸红得更厉害了，恨不得找个地缝钻下去。“你应该学到了不少东西。”

“嗯。”哈利干咳两声，努力摆出一张严肃脸，“情绪的确可以影响咒语威力。”

“还有呢？”

“吟唱的声音大小并不代表输出等级。”哈利想了想，“动作也是……但是动作会影响咒语的方向。”他干笑着加上一句。

“嗯，不错。还有呢？”

还有什么……哈利皱起眉头。“光芒的强弱……代表了咒语的准确度？”他有些不确定地问。

“不是我要的答案，但是你观察得非常仔细。”斯莱特林微微颔首，“用你的眼疾咒试一试。”

哈利愣了一下，重新举起魔杖。细小的红光击中了石人的左臂，产生了微弱的橙黄色的光芒。他微微汗了一下，重新瞄准。没有眼镜的日子真是难熬……

第二道咒语擦着石人的头皮飞了出去，引发的光芒几乎微不可察。

第三道咒语终于正中胸口，但是预计的强烈光芒并没有出现，反而和一开始的微弱亮光差不多。哈利皱皱眉头，然后有些恍然，转而眯起眼睛瞄准了石人的头部。又是三个咒语之后，红光终于击中了假人类似于眼睛的部位。果然，强烈的橙色光芒亮了起来。

男孩放低魔杖，满意地露出微笑。“光芒的强度是代表击中哪些部位最有效果。”他肯定地说。

“很好，哈利。有些咒语必须击中特定的部位才能起到全效。”斯莱特林点头认可，随后加上一句，“不过你似乎应该提高一下咒语的准确性……”

哈利脸再次一红，赧然低头。这是个很严重的问题……斯莱特林说的没错，他的确应该在这方面多下功夫，直到他能重新适应模糊的视野。

“话说回来，你刚才提到的几点的都很不错。”斯莱特林接上原先的话头，“施法者的情绪很容易影响咒语强度，吟唱和动作在这方面的效果并不明显。还有一点，就是低等级咒语比高等级咒语更加容易控制。”

哈利点点头。虽然还是不明白怎么控制，但是障碍咒确实被他从橙级变到了红级。

“咒语强度的控制是有一定技巧的。”斯莱特林说，“而且从你刚才的表现，我想你已经有了可以开始学习的这方面技巧的控制力。”

哈利眼睛一亮，满怀期冀地抬起头。“你愿意教我？”

斯莱特林有些宠溺地伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，再度将男孩的短发变成鸟窝。哈利捂着头后退一步，决定尽快想办法让他的临时监护人改掉这种郁闷的习惯。“我说了，只要你愿意学，我都可以教你。”他没有重申那个例外是什么。

“谢谢！”

蛇王笑了笑，挥动魔杖将石人送回原位。“控制输出的技巧很有用，哈利。”他说着，顺手将脚边上那个测试假人的遗体毁尸灭迹，连一点残渣都没剩下，“尤其是在高级魔药的炼制中。我想这对你来说是一个很好开始。”

对了，魔力输出是魔药炼制的技巧之一，斯莱特林早些时候说过的。哈利不由得对即将开始的课程更加期待了。

“我现在对你第一步需要什么样的知识已经有了些初步的想法，但我们需要好好安排一下时间。”斯莱特林总结道，将依旧盯着假人跃跃欲试的哈利拉出大厅，“事实上，我原本并没有打算给你上一下午的课。”

哈利嘿嘿一笑，自己也有些意外。上一次像这样期待着某个课程已经是很久以前的事情了。斯莱特林似乎很擅于抓住他的注意力，让他对课程内容产生兴趣。“很有意思，我喜欢。”

“这个态度很好，保持下去。”斯莱特林露出标志性的微笑，“但是今天就到这里吧。休息一下，很快就到晚餐时间了……”他的笑容变得有些促狭，“我还等着品尝你的手艺。”


	16. 野心

接下来几天时间里，哈利的生活进入了某种特定的节奏。

简单的早餐之后是斯莱特林的课程，而午餐后的时间则由哈利自行安排。这位魔药大师倒是并没有完全专注一门科目，而是似乎漫无目的地在不同的课程间转换着。哈利每天早上醒来都会在心里猜测今天的课表。在初临贵地的新鲜感过去之后，男孩学习的劲头已经没有一开始那么足了，但是如同转盘一样的课表加上斯莱特林偏重动手能力的教育方式，倒也让他乐在其中。

“你其实是在测试我吧？”第五天上午，在盯着所谓的新弗萨克魔文字母表愣了足足五分钟之后，哈利终于忍不住问了出来。

“没错。”斯莱特林承认得很痛快，似乎很开心哈利能够这么快看出来，“我在考虑你现在的水平放在那个年级最合适。”

哈利一愣。蛇王的意思是……

一种突如其来的喜悦和激动从内心深处涌了上来，哈利的眼睛猛地在一瞬间瞪得溜圆。

现在想想，其实他早就应该猜到的。斯莱特林说过会亲自教导他，但是对于一个未成年小巫师来说，霍格沃兹才是最适合的地方。更何况，此时的蛇王似乎还没有跟其余三位巨头反目，仍然是霍格沃兹的校长之一，开学时他自然不可能把哈利一个人丢下自己回到学校。

要知道，哈利可是他的“责任”啊……

之所以根本没有考虑过这个可能，则是因为哈利在内心里还是隐隐以将近十六岁的少年人自居。就算霍格沃兹建校初期对于年龄的要求与后世不同，四巨头想来也不会邀请一个接近成年的巫师去就学，可是一个声称自己十二岁而看起来只有八九岁的孩子却符合标准。还有就是哈利在中世纪说起来还是个黑户，名字并不在花名册上——这对蛇王来说绝对不是问题……

话说，这个时候的霍格沃兹花名册出现了吗？有机会要问问斯莱特林，他们现在是怎么找学生的……

“……那，结论呢？”男孩努力不让自己的语气显得太过急切。这可是霍格沃兹啊，一直被他当成了家的地方。哈利很期待着能回到城堡，哪怕是一千年前的版本。

“一年级。”银色的眼睛中闪过一丝戏谑，“放心，虽然你十二岁，但是混在一年级生里也不会显得太突出……”

难得的，针对某人身高的玩笑被当事人完全无视了。

“一、一年级？”男孩期待的神情瞬间崩溃，换上一副被雷劈过的表情。难道前几天的“测验”真的全都挂掉了？明明自我感觉不错的样子……

……这一刻，哈利很认真地在心里考虑，也许永远不让斯莱特林知道他真实年龄更好一些吧。

蛇王看着男孩脸上抑郁的表情，不厚道地嘿嘿一笑。

“在霍格沃兹，一年级的学生基本上没有什么实践内容，而是主要学习魔法理论。”他抬手摸摸哈利的脑袋，开口解释，“一方面是因为大多数学生在此之前没有接受过任何系统的学习，甚至没有在巫师界生活的经验，所以需要先熟悉环境。另一方面则是因为，即使十一岁通常是开始学习魔法的最佳时机，但仍有很多小巫师的魔力并不稳定，所以需要一个缓冲的时间。”

哈利点头表示明白。他已经开始习惯性地在斯莱特林进入教授模式时集中注意了。

“而你的理论知识严重不足。”蛇王话锋一转，毫不客气地说，使得男孩不由自主地一囧。“我可以看出，你学习魔法至少有几年时间了，掌握的咒语和技巧完全可以和霍格沃兹四五年级的学生媲美，在法术强度方面甚至能够超过一些毕业生。可惜的是，你在学习的过程中却并没有打下足够坚实的基础。你能够使用那些咒语，但是对于他们的原理却只有一知半解。在那些偏重理论的领域，比如算术占卜和魔文，你的了解更是少得可怜。”

当斯莱特林说到“和霍格沃兹四五年级的学生媲美”时，哈利的嘴角抽了抽，用尽全部意志力才没有露出古怪的表情。不过内心里，他暗暗松了一口气。除了黑魔法防御术，哈利的成绩在同年级的学生中只能算是中上。而现在看起来，千年来霍格沃兹的标准并没有变动得太厉害，他的水平依旧和他（真正的）同龄人相若。

但是很快，他就得意不起来了。算术占卜和古代魔文（也许不能说古代了，因为斯莱特林刚刚提到最新的一套魔文字母表问世至今还不到两百年）显然在此时的霍格沃兹课程中并不是选修课，哈利虽然有些无奈，但是至少还能自我安慰说这不是自己的问题。可其他的……哈利想起了斯莱特林这几天指导过程中那些听起来仿佛很随意的小问题，脸慢慢地涨红了。

梅林在上，这还是刚刚经过了OWLs考试，不久前刚刚突击复习过以前学的知识，否则的话……

哈利知道自己算不上一个好学生，但有生以来第一次，他为此感到了惭愧。

初到霍格沃兹时，哈利对于魔法这个概念仍处于敬畏的阶段，在内心深处隐隐觉得整个经历都是一场美妙的梦境，以至于他并没有认真对待那些课程，而是将它们当做了有趣的游戏。再然后他和罗恩赫敏成了朋友。这两个同龄人的性格天差地别，赫敏对于书本知识有种几乎病态的执着，而罗恩却表现得过于无所谓。夹在中间的哈利更多时候是在迁就罗恩，不是因为他懒，而是因为两个男孩子之间总是有更多的话题。虽然赫敏也是好朋友，但是和罗恩相处的时候他却能找到更多有趣的话题，比如魁地奇，比如关于作业的抱怨，比如巫师家庭生活的点点滴滴。

赫敏大多时候会把话头拐到学习上。

事到如今，哈利已经习惯了自己的思维方式，宁可毫无准备的冲进战场，也不愿意静下心来考虑什么。学习研究这种事情让他很难提起兴致，面对一个新的咒语他在惊叹过后只会想到“我能不能用”而不是“我能不能学”，从来没有对魔法背后的原理和规则产生过一点兴趣。

哈利潜意识里觉得，如果了解得太多，魔法就失去了原本的魔力。

但现在，斯莱特林一针见血的评论让哈利很突然的意识到了自己的问题，哪怕蛇王并没有露出什么批评的语气。他好像从来没有认真地对待过自己的学业……

“哈利？”

男孩眨眨眼，突然意识到自己又走神了。似乎蛇王总是能让他的思维发散到奇怪的方向。斯莱特林略带无奈地看着他，似乎也得出了同样的结论。

“我发现，一提到魔法理论你就会进入冥想状态。”他说，“也许以后正式学习冥想技巧的时候可以尝试一下。”

哈利撇撇嘴，心情在某人的冷笑话中稍稍放松了些，但还是有些低落。斯莱特林大概认为哈利只是没有系统学习的缘故，而不是不认真。这并没有让男孩心里好受起来，但至少让他看到了补救的希望。斯莱特林并不知道他已经浪费过一次机会了，所以从现在开始重新学习应该还是来得及的吧。

男孩不安地扭了扭身子。“我只是……不喜欢理论知识。”他说，“反正就算不了解，咒语也能用出来，不是吗？”他死鸭子嘴硬地加上一句，耸了耸肩，目光下垂，没敢和斯莱特林对上。

“说得没错。”斯莱特林眉毛微微一挑，好脾气地点点头，“以你的咒语强度，现在就能够申请毕业。甚至于，给你一两个月时间和足够的资料，我相信就连笔试的部分你都可以勉强及格。你有足够的头脑。”

哈利不由自主地缩缩脖子，有些后悔刚刚冲口而出的狡辩。几天下来，他对斯莱特林的了解已经能够让他预料到接下来的“但是”了。每次蛇王在指出他错误之前总是喜欢先夸他两句。

“但是，”果不其然，斯莱特林接下来就是这么说的，“你这样仅仅是达到了结业标准而已。在成年巫师当中，你的水平是中等偏下——当然，你的年龄意味着你还有不少提升的空间。等到你再成长几年，积累到足够的经验，你甚至可以被称得上是一个不错的巫师。但是因为基础不够稳固，你很难在更高深的领域有所成就。你会是一个在咒语方面比较出众的巫师，但是也仅此而已了。这是你所希望的吗？”

哈利感到脸颊有些发热。斯莱特林的语气出乎意料的严肃，目光灼灼地盯着他，使得男孩隐隐觉得自己似乎犯了一个很大的错误。他默默地摇了摇头，不是很明白斯莱特林想要说的是什么，但是直觉认定摇头应该是正确答案。

“不将基础巩固好，你每提升一步都必须付出更多的时间和精力。”斯莱特林忽然叹了口气，表情略微软化，“好吧，说实话，哪怕一开始的基础没有打好，以后也还是可以补救的，只不过因为养成了不好的习惯，需要更多的时间而已。这并不是什么大问题。”

他意味深长地看了哈利一眼。男孩心脏漏跳了一拍，随即才想起来，蛇王已经知道他学习魔法有几年时间了。

好吧，他还有救，这很好……哈利眨眨眼，有些疑惑地歪歪头，等着蛇王的下文。既然这不是什么大问题，那么斯莱特林到底想说什么？

“我想说的是你的态度。”斯莱特林仿佛看出了他的疑问，微微叹了口气。中年人在他对面的椅子上坐下，身子前倾，将两肘撑在膝盖上，让自己的视线与哈利平行。他的表情有些难以解读，但是语气倒是很柔和，并没有生气的意思。“告诉我，哈利，你将来想要做什么？”

哈利张了张嘴，然后闭上，微微皱起眉头。这个问题有点复杂。“打败伏地魔”这个目标且不说能不能就这么告诉斯莱特林，就算是能，他也不认为这是对方想要问的。

态度问题啊……

每一年，霍格沃兹总是会发生一些不好的事情，让他的精力被转移到课程以外的事情上。不管是魔法石，密室，摄魂怪，三强争霸赛，乌姆里奇，亦或是多比的警告，魔法部的警告信，被当成斯莱特林的继承人，疑似追杀他的教父，回归的黑魔王，以及明目张胆针对他的魔法部……这些事情总是或多或少让他觉得，自己也许下一年就回不来了。

哈利其实一直对自己有没有机会从霍格沃兹毕业持怀疑态度。也许他会被赶出去，也许他会在又一次突如其来的冒险中直接死掉……总之，分数和成绩对他来说并没有什么重要性。他宁愿享受生活，享受霍格沃兹的魔力，享受有朋友的时光。甚至于，直到不久前的职业咨询，他都根本没有想过未来的事情——因为潜意识里，他不认为自己有“未来”这种奢侈品。

“我……不知道。”他小声说。

也许，这样的态度确实过于消极了……男孩忍不住咽了口唾沫，喉咙突然有些难受。斯莱特林应该也是看出来了一些吧？像萨拉查·斯莱特林这样博学的人物，对于他敷衍的态度肯定是看不惯的。在哈利的记忆中，从来没有人专门为此说过他什么，因为他们不是没有立场，就是有立场却毫不在意。即使是严谨的麦格教授，也最多会带着无奈的表情摇摇头，感叹一句“波特和韦斯莱什么时候才能长大一些呢”。在小学时德思礼夫妇从来不会过问哈利的成绩（而那个时候哈利其实还是会努力学习的），而西瑞斯……西瑞斯有更多的事情需要烦恼。况且大脚板先生即便有那个闲心，关心的也只会是麻烦惹得够不够多吧。西瑞斯其实并不是一个称职的家长，即使他是哈利唯一认可的家人。

可现在，哈利却有些惊慌地发现，自己很可能会让斯莱特林失望。

他还记得斯莱特林在第一天的魔药课前说过的话：只要你愿意学。斯莱特林所在意的并不是他的水平或者天赋，仅仅是他愿不愿意去学。这一点，却偏偏是他做不到的……

“那么就好好想想。不需要把目标定得多么明确，哪怕仅仅是一个想法也行。”斯莱特林直起身子，伸手拍拍哈利的肩膀，“你要知道，萨拉查·斯莱特林的学生可以没有天赋，但不可以没有野心。”

哈利扯了扯嘴角。分院帽确实说过他有想要证明自己的强烈欲望，但那是好几年前的事了。而现在……

_我想活下去。我想活着庆贺自己的十八岁生日，而不用担心下一刻会有人冒出来谋杀我。我想有机会仔细考虑未来的计划，而不被自己的潜意识腹诽是浪费时间……_

“我不会让你失望的，先生。”他微微定了定神，保证道。

“不是为了我，哈利。”斯莱特林微微摇头，“而是为了不要让未来的自己失望。”

他这么说着，却依然露出了宠溺的笑容。


	17. 失眠

还没等哈利对未来做出什么规划，他就遇到了更迫切的难题。

在常春藤别居住下来的几天里，哈利一直觉得精神出乎意外的好。即使是每天上午被斯莱特林变着花样的考验，下午依旧不会感到过于疲倦，甚至还能完成蛇王布置的作业。

男孩的语言水平几乎以肉眼可见的速度在突飞猛进，在和斯莱特林用威尔士语对话时已经没什么生硬的感觉了。斯莱特林对此很满意。

“看来你没有偷懒。”第六天早上，他的老师评论道，将一如既往被添满了各种红色圈圈叉叉以及密密麻麻评语的魔药论文还给了哈利。他的嘴角微微扬了一下，欣赏着男孩瞬间垮掉的肩膀。“不过词汇量这样的问题并不是依靠语言药剂能够解决的。今天下午开始，改用英语来写吧。按照这样的速度，你在假期结束前或许能将几种语言都掌握到你这个年龄的平均水平——这比我想得要快得多，很好。”

哈利从鲜血淋漓的羊皮纸上抬起眼皮，扯了扯嘴角。被蛇王批改过的论文总是会让他的自尊心受到极为严重的打击。即使从对方的语气来看，论文的水平并不是很差。

不得不提一句：即使每天上午的课程千变万化，斯莱特林布置的作业却一直是魔药论文。一方面哈利觉得蛇王是抓住了他第一天说的话不放，一心让他在“感兴趣的学科”上面多下功夫。而另一方面，这也说明了哈利目前的水平在对方眼里还不算无药可救……

哈利将这种精力充沛的状态归功于自己的处境。毕竟，现在他需要完成的远不及霍格沃兹五年级那种地狱般的课业量，而所有的烦恼都被常春藤庄园周围那层堪比霍格沃兹的符文结界以及千年的时光阻挡在外。没有OWLs考试，没有乌姆里奇，没有魔法部歇斯底里的教育令，也没有伏地魔和食死徒防不胜防的阴谋。男孩觉得自己的睡眠都因此安稳了很多。

第七天夜里，哈利翻来覆去了两三个小时才渐渐入睡，然后用了更短的时间从噩梦中惊醒。他在盥洗室干呕了半天，直到身上的冷汗终于消失。

男孩对噩梦并不陌生，自从塞德里克在他面前倒下之后，他的梦境便不再有任何值得期待的东西。但是他曾经很确信自己噩梦的来源是远在千年之外的伏地魔，因为他与伏地魔间的联系，因为黑魔王黑暗的情绪总是一刻不停地影响着他，这才让他在夜里得不到安宁。

现在看来，他高估了自己。最后一小瓶缓和剂已经在前一天晚上喝完了，于是噩梦如同一位老友一样再次回到了他的周围。这一次，他只能不情愿地承认自身的软弱。他需要感谢的其实并不是这个没有伏地魔的时代，而只是每天晚上入睡前习惯性服下的那一剂缓和剂而已。若是没有宁神药剂的帮助，他根本无法入睡。

看来，魔药果然是对炼制者效果更好……哈利扯扯嘴角，露出一个有些难看的笑容。

他的压力并没有随着意外的旅程而消失在时间的洪流中，而是被药剂强行压制在了脑海深处。缓和剂的强大功效将他带入了一种虚假的安宁状态，让他以为自己已经不再被心中的各种担忧、恐惧、无助所困扰。然后在他停止服药的第一个晚上，那些被压抑的情绪一次性地重新涌了上来。

斯莱特林告诫过的……

男孩用手使劲搓了搓额头，突然想了起来。在同意他将药剂自己保留之后，蛇王提醒过他不要连续服用，不要过量服用。这很好理解的，哈利知道这种有助睡眠的药物很容易产生依赖——庞弗雷夫人从来不会主动给他无梦药剂，哪怕是普通的睡眠药剂也从来不连续给他两天以上。但是哈利这几天却仿佛是条件反射一样的服用缓和剂，连自己都没有意识到。这几乎是上瘾的表现了。

蛇王这几天都没有提到有关缓和剂的事情，或是询问他有没有再做噩梦。他想，他的老师应该是觉得哈利应该有足够的头脑和自觉性不会让自己产生药物依赖。

男孩重新在床上躺了下来，将脸埋进枕头里，突然有种想哭的冲动。

不管他怎么做，似乎总是能换着花样地让斯莱特林失望。

——————————

早晨七点，哈利准时出现在餐厅，毫无意外地看见斯莱特林正坐在那里喝着茶。

“昨晚休息得怎么样？”蛇王是这样打招呼的。

哈利低头挪了挪椅子坐下，顺便避开了斯莱特林的目光。“很不错。”他说。当然这是彻头彻尾的谎话。从他施展的计时咒语来看，他只睡了不到两个小时就被噩梦惊醒了。

就如同在霍格沃兹隔三差五的夜游行动一样，哈利可以理直气壮地说这完全不是他的错。噩梦中的阴冷与恐惧直到现在都没有完全消散，使他不情愿再度踏入神秘事务司的黑暗走廊中。即使没有伏地魔，没有食死徒，甚至连魔法部都还没有成立，神秘事务司依旧会出现在他的梦中。哈利郁闷之余也不由得感到一丝好笑。也许预言家日报对于大难不死又疯掉的男孩的报导……也不全是无中生有吧。

至少这一次他是被自己的冷汗惊醒的，而不是斯莱特林的冷水……男孩暗暗苦笑。他宁可大半夜起来翻看一本魔药百科全书也不愿意继续入睡，的确也有这方面的原因。斯莱特林的卧室不知道离自己有多远。若是让蛇王被他的尖叫声吵醒……丢脸是一回事，重要的是他不愿意打扰到蛇王休息，更不愿再次让他看到自己最狼狈的一面。

每天晚上不到九点钟斯莱特林就把他赶回房间，他猜想对方的本意并不是要他把大半夜时间用来读书。但蛇王的藏书就算不能代替睡眠药剂，打发时间还是很有效果的。

如果赫敏知道他会主动学习功课，指不定会多开心……

“那很好。”斯莱特林好脾气地点点头，“想必你的黑眼圈也只是装饰用的。”

蛇王的观察力从来不成问题。哈利默然叹气，早知道就费点心思找那些女孩子们学一些化妆咒语了。只用冷水的话效果还是不够好。

“没错。”他一本正经地回答，“镜子说它们和我的发型搭配很合适。”

斯莱特林轻哼了一声，将盛着面包和干酪的盘子朝男孩推了推，然后指挥着茶壶倒了一杯茶。男孩衷心地道了声谢。在这个没有咖啡的时代，想必他是要靠茶叶来保持清醒了。

“我真是小看你了。”斯莱特林淡淡地评论。哈利微微一僵——因为每一次蛇王做出类似的评价都是因为他言行举止上露出了什么破绽，让蛇王产生了某种怀疑。“每天这么上课，你夜里居然还能保持兴奋？看样子精力消耗得还不够……”

哈利看着斯莱特林故作沉吟的表情，微微松了口气，有些不情愿地笑了出来。他没指望着自己的借口能蒙混过关，但是对方既然开起了玩笑，那么想必并没有生气……

“我会想办法改正。”

一瞬间，哈利再也笑不出来了。

最终，斯莱特林的补救方式不是像哈利担心的那样给他增加课业来消耗精力，而是在强迫他午睡了两个小时之后，给他布置了一篇新的论文。

论细节问题在撒谎时的重要性。

——————————

【……也因此，同类咒语的效果在施法者因为任何原因失去对魔咒的控制时，就会以相对较快的速度开始减弱。咒语失效的时间可以由以下公式进行估测……】

哈利揉了揉眉心，努力抑制住将手里的书本扔出窗外的冲动。睡眠不足将他本就不太富裕的耐性磨损得十分严重。

静音咒语本身并不是很难施展，哈利很快就从书中找出了很详细的说明。对于中世纪或之前的巫师来说，静音咒语明显比扫帚上的软垫咒更有发明的必要——后者完全是为了舒适，而前者在这种危险的社会环境下与巫师的安全是密切相关的。毕竟，若是没有隔音的措施，那些喜欢躲在地下室里做研究的传统巫师很容易就会被邻居们发现。魔法研究并不是最安静的活动。

哈利本来以为一个简单的静音咒语就能解决问题，但是因为斯莱特林前不久的警告，哈利仔细地将相关的理论也看了一遍。也正因如此，他才发现这个咒语并没有办法解决他目前最紧迫的问题。他需要的是能将他的梦话屏蔽掉的咒语——而这种在他还没睡着时就会开始失效的咒语明显不合适。

魔咒书上甚至给出了一个计算咒语失效时间的公式——不过哈利在用初学者的算术占卜知识写写画画了半天之后放弃了：从作者对咒语应用的描述中，他可以猜到咒语失效的时间是以分钟为单位而不是世纪。

赫敏或许知道一些别的咒语……

直到此刻，他才意识到赫敏·格兰杰是多么不可或缺。

男孩闭上眼睛，伸了个懒腰，听着关节处因为长时间不活动发出咔咔的响声。他站起来，走到窗边，撩开厚厚的帘子。庄园外的水面上弥漫着浓重的雾气，在清晨的微光中将远处的树林渲染得朦朦胧胧，让人仿佛是置身于云海之上。仅从景致来看，卧室仿佛是在庄园的顶层，而不是湖底。

对哈利来说，目前最紧迫的问题并不是噩梦本身，而是如何不让斯莱特林知道。根据他的经验，噩梦一时半会儿是不会离他而去的。他最需要的是如何在接下来的一段时间瞒过斯莱特林的耳朵，让自己的尖叫不会被对方听到——直到他的睡眠再次恢复正常。

即使有过去几年的夜游经验，哈利也知道自己不可能每天夜里都硬撑着不让自己入睡。

——————————

斯莱特林领着哈利穿过布满藤蔓的圆厅，走向了生活区正对面的那个门洞。这一天早上他并没有对哈利的睡眠质量作出什么评论，让男孩觉得至少自己新学的伪装咒语还是有效的，忍不住悄悄在心里对自己做了一个胜利的手势。

能够骗过以精明著称的蛇王，他觉得自己有得意一下的权力。

“今天上午的课程在我的储藏室进行。”蛇王顺口说了一句。

“……储藏室？”哈利眨眨眼，睡眠不足的大脑反应似乎慢了半拍。储藏室听起来并不像是个能当教室的地方。

“就是我的魔文实验室。”斯莱特林说。似乎是从哈利愕然的眼神中读出了对自己命名水平的鄙视，他很自然地伸手将黑色短发拨成鸟窝。

男孩用眼神表示抗议。蛇王用行动表示抗议无效。

“在附魔的过程中，根据应用不同，所需要的材料也不同。”斯莱特林若无其事地解释道，仿佛没看见哈利在旁边一脸郁闷的捂着脑袋，“一个合格的铭文师通常会备有大批的材料。”

哈利依旧有些疑惑。“所以你就把附魔实验室命名为储藏室？”

“所以我就把附魔实验室搬到了储藏室。”

哈利愣了愣，一时之间猜不到斯莱特林究竟是不是在说笑。几天相处下来，他早就发现自己这位临时监护人的幽默感略微有些……非主流。

但是当蛇王故技重施，伸手开启了储藏室的入口时，他意识到对方很可能是认真的。

“有点乱。”斯莱特林当先走进去，下意识地扫了一眼实验室的环境，耸了耸肩。

其实房间并不乱。在格兰芬多男生寝室住了五年的少年人觉得斯莱特林的生活和工作习惯实在是严谨到了难以理解的地步。

如同隔壁的魔药实验室一样，斯莱特林的附魔实验室也是一个宽阔的椭圆形房间，布局也是大同小异。只不过墙边上没有放置魔药材料的柜子，而是大块大块的……石头？

“你正在注视的是霍格沃兹城堡的边角料。”斯莱特林在他身后解说。

哈利愣了愣，有些不解地回过头。霍格沃兹的边角料……难道是斯莱特林留下来做纪念的？一整座城堡还不够他怀旧的吗？“这些……做什么用的？”

“一个正在进行中的课题。”斯莱特林心不在焉地回答。他小心翼翼地绕过地上的大块石料，在架子侧后方的箱子前有些艰难地蹲下，把手杖放在一边，然后在箱子里翻弄起来。留下男孩不知所措地站在原地，不知道是应该跟过去还是先找地方坐下。

“哈，找到了。”好在蛇王并没有让他久等，“我就记得……”中年人盖上箱子站起来，转身的过程中一脚踩上身后一块黑乎乎的石头，身子晃了晃。

哈利张了张嘴，还没来得及提醒对方小心，斯莱特林就随着一声几不可闻的轻响原地消失不见。

哈利的心脏停止了那么一瞬间。他的第一反应是斯莱特林被某个门钥匙传送到了别的地方。直到几秒钟之后，他的大脑才终于跟上节奏，义正辞严地提醒他这是斯莱特林自己的储藏室啊，你看蛇王像是把门钥匙这种东西随地乱扔的人吗？

尽管如此，当斯莱特林略带自嘲的声音在身后响起时，男孩还是不由自主地松了口气。他再次将之归罪于睡眠不足。

“如你所见，我通常都是以幻影显形的方式进入储藏室的。”

哈利嘴角抽了抽，慢慢转过身来，看向房间中央好整以暇坐在椅子上的斯莱特林。“……是么。”他翻着白眼干巴巴地反问，为自己莫名其妙地担忧感到有些脸红。

蛇王微微一笑，将手里的盒子放在桌子上，然后手指动了动，木杖顺从地飞到了他的身边。“对我来说幻影显形是最方便的移动方式。”

“……真的？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，实在难以想象动不动就把自己从管子里挤来挤去会有多方便。

“我保证，哈利，自己幻影显形比随从显形舒服得多……”斯莱特林一眼看出他的疑问，笑着摇摇头，“况且，我必须尽量扬长避短，不是吗？”

哈利僵了一下，眼神扫过蛇王的左腿，一下子没了玩笑的心情。斯莱特林本人似乎并不忌讳提到自己的残疾，甚至可以拿它开玩笑，但是哈利还是忍不住有些难受，不知说什么好。不管是同情怜悯还是没心没肺地询问都不是很礼貌，就如同哈利被别人提到额头的伤疤时那样。

“你刚刚说，那些石头是你的研究课题？”他移开目光，匆匆转移话题。

“材料在附魔中的作用。”斯莱特林示意哈利在对面坐下，仿佛没有注意到男孩表情的变化，“这是在给霍格沃兹设立防御结界的时候开始注意到的。”

“不同类型的材料对于魔法的接受程度就不一样。比如说石料通常更适合防御性质的魔法，普遍被用于设立结界。而金属则极其不稳定——据我所知只有妖精们掌握了在金属中稳定附魔的方式。”说到这里，他的表情变得有些古怪。“可惜的是，戈德里克跟妖精们的关系很不好，所以我大概一时半会儿是不会有机会向他们求教了。”

斯莱特林似乎并不介意和其他种族的成员交流，哈利暗暗记下，历史书上对于萨拉查·斯莱特林的记载又弄错了一条。不过哈利更好奇的是自家学院的创始人怎么又把妖精得罪了。

咦？为什么说又？

“……似乎是从某只妖精那里骗到了一把剑。”听见哈利的疑问，斯莱特林回答，“他说是决斗赢的，但是妖精们说是偷的。不过个人认为戈德里克的说法更可信一些。妖精们若不是心虚，怎么可能只在口头上抗议两句？早就拉帮结伙地跟议会开战了……”

然后蛇王突然笑了出来。“当然决斗什么的肯定有些水分……否则戈德里克自己也不会对他得到那把佩剑的经过语焉不详。我猜那是他骗来的。”

“骗……骗来的？”哈利愕然，脑海里闪过一把镶着红宝石的银色单手剑的样子。几年前自己从分院帽中抽出来的那把剑很可能就是格兰芬多……呃，骗来的？

“很有可能。那家伙绝对干得出这种事。”

“但是格兰芬多不是应该是……”哈利感到大脑有些不够用。这又是历史记载的失误……还是蛇王对好友的习惯性吐槽？“……勇敢和荣耀至上的么？”

斯莱特林微微抬起头，表情有些复杂地看着他，眼神中露出一丝……怜悯？“你听谁说的？”他慢慢问道，似乎在强忍着笑，“凡是把戈德里克当成……当成骑士的人全都被他整得很惨。”

“真的……？”男孩的世界观似乎有点崩溃。

“以后你就知道了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个人认为，哈利在第五部里与前四年性格迥异的表现并不完全是所谓青春期，而是PTSD。噩梦什么的以及性格上的异变都是很明显的症状。可惜巫师界似乎没有心理医生，老邓以及其他成年人对此的处理方式也完全不合时宜。小哈这么连着被刺激没彻底疯掉只能说明他太顽强了吧……


	18. 附魔101（上）

在哈利半是怀疑半是惊愕的表情中，对于狮王人品的讨论告一段落。

“我知道，你在此之前对魔文并没有什么基础。”斯莱特林微微坐直，进入了主题。他的语气中并没有什么指责或者失望的情绪，但哈利忍不住微微缩了缩脖子。这几天他不止一次后悔当初没有选修一门有用点的课程，而不是在占卜课上浪费时间。“今天我给你展示一下魔文的高级应用。”

他打开面前的盒子，从里面取出一套看不出材质的短棒，长短粗细都和铅笔差不多。接着他又拿出来了十几个大小不一、颜色各异的瓶子，按着某种哈利看不明白的顺序在桌子的另一边摆成一行。不一会儿，蛇王面前的桌子就变得像是一个画家的工作台。

哈利呆了呆，有些好笑地猜测斯莱特林接下来会不会变出一张画布来铺在面前。但是黑发中年人却从身上的某个口袋里摸出来一把匕首，放在桌面上。

“正如我所说，如何在金属上进行稳定的附魔是一个很困难的课题。”斯莱特林朝匕首示意了一下，正式进入了教授状态，“简单来讲，符文中的魔力流失速度是和经过阵列的魔法能量成正比的，所以使用得越频繁，失效得越快。”

哈利微微皱起眉头，将蛇王刻意放慢了一些的解释在脑子里过了几遍，这才慢慢点头表示明白。这个道理并不复杂，不过他还是有些不习惯这样完全从理论上来了解一件事物。

“那么，如果是一个对魔文没有什么了解的人，面对一个符文防御结界，你能想到什么样的破解方式？”斯莱特林问。

男孩想了想，眼睛盯着桌子上那柄光芒有些黯淡的单刃匕首，有些不确定地开口：“不停地攻击结界，让它尽快失效？”

斯莱特林露出一丝微笑，满意地点点头。“很好。”他说，“这其实就是暴力破解防御结界的原理。在短时间内用超过符文承受极限的魔法能量使阵列过载，从而使阵列崩溃。”

“当然，这种简单粗暴的方式自然有它的弊端。”斯莱特林话锋一转，说道，“首先，有很多魔文组合可以达到自我修复的效果，所以如果攻击的能量和频率不达到一定程度，那就完全没有一点弱化结界的效果。再有就是，如果结界内有人主持，那么魔法能量的流动在一定程度上是可以被分摊到阵列的其它地方的，这样会在很大程度上减轻防御结界的整体压力。”

“比方说这座庄园。”蛇王挥挥手朝着圆厅的方向简单示意了一下，“在没有人主持的情况下，大概需要一千个魔力输出在黄级的成年巫师同时进攻，才能够攻破。而若是我本人在这里，那么完全可以将一千个青级巫师耗到累死。”

巫师的输出等级是斯莱特林这几天经常提到的概念：赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，每一个等级所代表的魔力都是前一级的七倍。哈利默默在心中换算了一下，不由得有些乍舌。一千个黄级巫师就够离谱了，而一千个青级巫师的输出能量是一千个黄级巫师的四十九倍……

他抬起头，刚想感叹一句什么，却突然发现斯莱特林有些走神。中年人银灰色的眼睛直直地盯着墙边的某块石头，表情难辨喜怒，仿佛沉浸在了回忆中。不过仅仅过了几秒钟，蛇王就重新恢复了惯常的淡然，将视线转回哈利的脸上。

哈利默默地点点头，原本想说的话已经被忘在了脑后。斯莱特林……想到了什么事？

“回到今天的主题上。”斯莱特林继续解释了起来，仿佛刚刚的走神只是哈利的错觉，“布置在建筑上的防御结界往往是以石材为基础的，在没有损耗的情况下能够持续上百甚至上千年不会崩溃——而金属不同。就目前来讲，绝大多数的附魔武器或盔甲都会在几个月的时间内失去效用。”

“与破坏防御结界所需要的巨大魔力不同，当金属与魔力含量较高的物质接触时，上面的附魔甚至会在一瞬间崩溃。”斯莱特林伸出手指，在匕首的平面上轻轻抚了一下，靠近手柄的地方隐隐浮现出零星几个黯淡的魔文。还没等哈利看清，就再度消失不见。

“这就是在这柄匕首上面发生的事情。”斯莱特林总结道，收回手，直起身子，“而今天我要做的就是修复匕首上的附魔。”

哈利慢慢消化斯莱特林讲的知识，感觉自己还是可以跟上节奏的。不过他有些好奇——

“这柄匕首……”他眯起眼睛，徒劳地寻找着附魔武器和普通的利器有什么不同，“这上面的附魔是怎么坏掉的？”

蛇王扫了一眼桌子上的匕首，又看向哈利，眉毛微微一挑。“你也许有印象，”他说，笑容有些古怪，“几天前的那头火龙？它就是和这柄匕首同归于尽了。”

哈利一愕，随后嘴角抽了抽。他隐约想起来，那天凌晨在山洞里，当火龙被他的眼疾咒击中之后，斯莱特林最后似乎是扬了扬手就把火龙杀死了。当时他以为对方是用了什么未知的、无色的咒语，现在看来……

……嗯，龙血的确是魔法含量“较高”的物质，也难怪匕首上的附魔会崩溃。

——————————

 _在附魔过程中，_ 斯莱特林在一开始的时候是这样说的， _巫师的魔力必须一直与被附魔的载体保持连通。_ 也就是说，附魔笔的笔尖在开始进行附魔后就不能离开匕首的表面，否则未完成的阵列就会因为无法完成循环而宣告崩溃。

“那……霍格沃兹的结界是怎么完成的？”哈利忍不住问。他实在无法想象整座城堡的魔法系统都是需要一次性画完。事实上，他甚至不确定一个人能在饿死之前一次性走遍城堡的每一个房间。

“城堡的防御系统是由很多层不同的符文阵列组成的，而不是一整个。”斯莱特林回答说，“而有些过于庞大繁杂的阵列也可以被拆分成小一些的部件分批完成，然后以某些手段组合成一个完整的体系——以石料为基础的附魔就有这样的好处。”

“当然，这其中有很多讲究——你正式开始学习后迟早会接触到。”

锋利，坚固，穿透，防腐蚀……按照斯莱特林的讲解，匕首上的魔文按照对应的用途被划分为几个大组，然后被一系列专门负责沟通魔力循环的魔文结合起来。当然具体的设计还需要考虑到无数其它因素，比如符文之间相互的影响，比如几个魔文组要怎样拼接才能达到最好的效果，再比如匕首本身的材质会对魔法的流通造成什么样的影响——蛇王在哈利问到的时候只是随口列举了几个例子，就已经让哈利感到一阵头大。

但即使有老师在附魔过程中详尽的解说，哈利依旧看不懂匕首上哪怕一个符文。

不过这有可能是因为哈利在观察的时候不由自主地将注意力集中在了斯莱特林的动作上，而不是被附魔的匕首。斯莱特林进行附魔的过程有某种奇特的韵律，像是在加工一件艺术品，而不是进行什么魔法研究。附魔笔被稳稳地握在右手拇指和食指之间，笔尖以极小的幅度在匕首表面移动着。时不时地，蛇王会用左手拿起一瓶“墨水”，用快到让人眼花缭乱的速度在附魔笔的尾尖或笔杆滴上一两滴，然后继续他的创作。

当然，最主要的原因是……在绘制的过程中，未完成的魔纹根本就看不见。这和前两天旁观的魔药炼制不同——至少在斯莱特林炼制魔药的时候，坩埚里液体的颜色和魔力的波动都有很明显的变化，而附魔的过程则像是用隐形墨水在匕首表面作画。

哈利怀疑斯莱特林有能够看到这些半成品阵列的方法，否则他又怎么会那样神情专注地盯着这一把表面上完全空白的匕首呢？

当斯莱特林终于将附魔笔从匕首上移开时，金属的表面瞬间亮起了繁复又精致的细小纹样，密密麻麻的像是在利器的表面织成了一张淡紫色的网。魔纹的光芒持续了一段时间后渐渐变暗，最终熄灭，只剩下匕首静静地躺在桌面上。

哈利蹙起眉头，盯着那柄表面上依旧平平无奇的匕首看了一阵。

“你是怎么看见那些符文的？”他抬起头来问道。斯莱特林一直鼓励他在课程中提出自己的问题和看法。“我根本感觉不到一点波动。”

他说的是附魔的过程中那些仿佛不存在的半成品符文。但是蛇王不知是误会了，还是刻意曲解了他的意思。

“通常情况下，只有和附魔者相同的魔力才能让符文显形。”中年人说着将匕首挪了挪，摆在两人之间，然后伸出手指轻轻地在匕首表面上点了一下。紫色的魔纹网再次出现，这一次却并没有立即消失，而是像用荧光涂料画成的装饰花纹那样静静地闪着光。“但是理论上，还是有可能破解别人的作品的。”

“破解？”哈利有些迷糊，“是指破坏防御结界吗？”斯莱特林之前说过暴力破解并非唯一的方法。

“我指的是能够了解另一个人所用的符文阵列。”蛇王纠正道，“任何结界都有它的破绽。若是掌握了它的结构——不需要全部，只要破解了关键的部分——那么想要找出它的弱点来并不困难。”

说到这里，中年人的表情似乎有些复杂，张了张嘴似乎想补充什么，但最终只是略带自嘲地摇了摇头。

“至于你说的魔法波动，”他话锋一转，“这是魔文和魔药的主要不同点了，我很高兴你能注意到。魔文阵列通常只会在第一次触发时——也就是完成的瞬间——表现出较明显的波动。而真正稳定下来后是不会的，除非有结构上的缺陷。而魔药则完全不同，魔法波动随着药剂的特性在一直改变，一直在发散。这也就是为什么它们的保质期很少超过一年。”

“若是连看都看不见，怎么可能掌握符文阵列的结构？”男孩忍不住就着一开始的话头追问。斯莱特林的说法让他有一点不安：这岂不是说明霍格沃兹那近乎无敌的防御其实是可以被攻破的？

“有的巫师可以改变自己的魔力属性，伪装成另一个人的特点。不过这种天赋很少见。”斯莱特林说，“而被隐藏的符文也是可以用一些特殊手段看见的。这些方法并非人尽皆知，大多已经失传了，但有些相对久远的家族中还是有资料的。”

似乎看出男孩心中的不安，他补充道：“当然，一般来说这样的破解耗时耗力，还很容易预防——只需要将一层作为‘密码’的符文刻画进去就行。真正的大师级魔纹，哪怕你对着设计图纸也不一定能看得出关键。”

哈利眨眨眼睛，默默点点头，有些愕然斯莱特林居然能够如此准确地猜出他在想什么。难道他的思维真的如斯内普讽刺的那样透明，像本翻开的书一样好读吗？

如果斯莱特林看出了他的纠结，那么中年人很体贴地没有作出评论。

“我相信，经过这两天的学习，你已经对常用魔文有了一些基本的理解。”他说，“现在，你来观察一下这个阵列，看看能不能认出一部分。”

哈利在内心哀叹了一声。这是每天课程里他最怵头的部分，就像是斯莱特林给他的测试一样。在心中默默回忆了一下不久前背过的魔文字母表，他拿起桌子上的匕首。

当前巫师界流传的完整魔文体系有那么四五种，但哈利目前仅仅是在斯莱特林的指导下见到了两套：最常见的老弗萨克和新弗萨克体系，后者是前者的简化版。蛇王提到了诸如哥特体系和撒克逊体系这样迥然不同的版本，但是告诉哈利这些要在他掌握了一些基本规则之后再去接触。哈利对此感到很庆幸，因为仅仅是这两个字母表已经让他有些头晕脑胀了。

匕首上的符文明显由老弗萨克文字为主体组成，这是哈利很快就发现的。但是即使是结合了斯莱特林附魔时的解说，哈利仍然弄不明白阵列中哪怕最小的构造。尽管每个符文分开来看都很眼熟，可连起来看却像是语法完全混乱的句子，更别提中间那些完全陌生的、看起来更像装饰而不是文字的部分。

他苦着脸抬起头，对上斯莱特林玩味的眼神，不由的嘴角一抽。看来蛇王的恶趣味又发作了？

男孩张开嘴，然后顿了顿，又闭上了。他这位老师虽然时不时地扔出一道以他目前的水平不可能解决的题目，但是背后却往往隐藏着一些别的考验。这一次又是什么？

他的视线重新落在了匕首上。抛开单个魔文的含义，金属表面上的阵列仅仅作为装饰无疑也是充满美感的。紫色的纹饰似乎是布满了每一分空间，但是哈利仔细看时却发现两面的花纹似乎并不对称。男孩微微一挑眉毛，感觉自己似乎抓住了什么关键。

既然匕首上的魔文根据用途被分成了几个大组，那么不同组的魔文是不是应该有些区别呢？ _与文字的大小没什么关系……_ 哈利在勉强辨认出一行以螺旋形在匕首两面绕过的老弗萨克文字后总结道。那一行文字最大的一个有指甲盖那么大，最小的则几乎比剑刃还要细。

他将匕首举到眼前，手指下意识地沿着一行陌生的符文抚了下去。如果按他一开始想的那样，这些符文是以老弗萨克文字为主体，那么剩下这些或许就是不同组的魔文间相互连结的部分。这些猜测的话，他至少能够看出面前的阵列究竟被分成了几部分。

有了灵感，哈利精神一震，更加仔细观察了起来。除去那一行以螺旋形缠在手柄附近的文字，哈利很快又发现了在匕首的刃部的符文似乎也是一组，与螺旋形纹样之间只有少量几个陌生文字作为联系。而背脊的符文和刀尖连成一片，分不出是不是一体的。男孩的目光艰难地辨认着文字，但是越靠近尖端的位置，符文就越是细小密集，让他甚至看不出是不是弗萨克文字。

他眯起眼睛，几乎将刀面贴在了脸上。但还没等他理清头绪，手里的匕首就突然被夺走了，耳边随即响起了斯莱特林显得有些气急败坏的声音。

“梅林在上，小家伙，别凑得那么近——你想把眼睛戳瞎吗？”


	19. 附魔101（下）

哈利狠狠眨眨眼睛。眼前闪动的荧光突然被换成了储藏室的桌面，一个个魔文的形状好像印在了眼皮里面，让他好一阵才缓过劲来。他抬起头来，正对上斯莱特林无奈的眼神。

“我很高兴你能这么认真，孩子。”蛇王叹了口气，放缓了声音，“但是……以后接触武器的时候还是要小心一点，不要伤到自己。尤其是别把刀尖正对着自己的眼睛。”

哈利愣了一下，然后一脸无语。斯莱特林这样的表情语气明显是在跟一个不怎么懂事的小孩子说话。亏得他这几天好不容易让对方把他的心理年龄略微高估了些（大概吧），这下子岂不是又回到了学龄前？

“呃……”嘴角抽了抽，看上去很像八岁的男孩决定第一时间挽救自己的形象，“我的视力一向不太好。嗯，近视。”

中世纪的医疗体系想必还没有发展出眼科，但 “近视”这个词是很好理解的。至少斯莱特林只是微微愣了一下，就明白了哈利的意思。

“有多严重？”

“我可以看清你的脸，”男孩利习惯性地眯了眯眼，回答道。斯莱特林坐在桌子对面，距离他不到两米远，哈利完全可以看清中年人微微皱起的眉头。“但是那边那堆石头，我只能看到一团一团的颜色，分不出来形状。”

斯莱特林沉吟了一下，挥挥手从不知哪个角落里召唤来一本书，然后随便打开一页举在身边。

“你能看清上面的字吗？”

哈利的眼睛几乎眯成了一条缝，无奈地摇摇头。这个距离他甚至不确定书页上有没有字。

“告诉我大概什么距离你能够看清。”斯莱特林指示道，语气有点严肃，似乎意识到目前的情况有些棘手。哪怕是当前世界上最博学的巫师之一，在少了几百年的科学技术支持的前提下，面对这种千年之后才变得普遍的疾病也不由得有些头大。

哈利嘴角抽了抽，从蛇王手里接过那本临时被当做视力测试表的书籍，放在桌面上，然后将上半身趴在桌面上，直到能够辨认出书页上的字迹。

“嗯……这样的距离就好多了。”哈利没有抬头就能感觉到斯莱特林的古怪的目光，“‘ _他们跨上战马，冲入沙场；如巨龙的嘶吼，如雄狮的咆哮……_ ’”他磕磕绊绊地读了两句，忍不住有些意外。“这是诗歌？”似乎还是古希腊文的？

“拜占庭人的叙事诗，Διγενῆς Ἀκρίτης。”斯莱特林心不在焉地点点头，将书合上放在一边，眉头依旧拧成一团。他双手手指交叉托着下巴，直直地盯着哈利的眼睛，仿佛想从绿眼睛中读出一整部医学发展史。哈利缩缩脖子，努力忍住找地方躲起来的冲动。那双银灰色的眼睛实在是太过锐利深邃了，让他没来由的心虚。

半晌，蛇王长出了一口气。“这么说，你一直都是以这种半瞎的状态工作？”他半是好奇半是感叹，“难怪你的咒语准头那么差。”

 _哪有的事……_ 哈利满脸抑郁地瞪着斯莱特林，不知道该怎么反驳。眼镜是哪个世纪出现的来着？

“没关系的，哈利。”斯莱特林嘴角微微一扬，几乎是条件反射地探过身子将哈利的头发拨成鸟窝，使得男孩脸上的怨念又浓了几分，“这个问题虽然不常见，但也是有先例的。等过两年我帮你将它彻底解决。至于现在……”

他淡定地坐回原处，微微思索了一下，然后从空气中变出了一个……水晶球？

“将它放在文字上方就可以放大。”蛇王有些多余地解释，看到哈利点点头，似乎是见怪不怪的样子，不由得微微一笑。“看来你用过这种东西，很好。”

放大镜吗，哈利当然用过，虽然形状和他面前这个并不一样。但是被斯莱特林恒定了悬浮咒和自动调节缩放倍数的功能之后，这个山寨版的放大镜已经足够他在平时阅读的需要了。

但是咒语准头什么的……

“你刚刚说，可以彻底解决？”哈利迫不及待地追问。治疗近视的魔药？还是什么别的方法？哪怕是在自己的时代，能够不依靠眼镜也是他一直以来的愿望。赫敏曾经在图书馆寻找过相关的资料，但是却一无所获——除了某些类似于穆迪的魔眼那样的魔法装备，被哈利毫不犹豫地否决了。

斯莱特林坐回座位，露出神秘的笑容，并没有多作解释。哈利知道自己一时半会儿是不可能从他嘴里套出答案了。

“让我们回到主题。”蛇王说，“告诉我，在你刚刚差点戳瞎自己的眼睛之前，你都发现了什么？”

哈利忽略掉斯莱特林貌似是习惯性的讽刺，简单地将自己的猜测形容了一遍。“……我认为老弗萨克文字的那一部分是主体，而另外那种文字应该完全是为了将代表不同功能的板块连通起来。”他用手在半空比划了一阵，有些不清楚自己的意思是不是表达明确了，“不过我没弄清一共有几个功能。”

“说得很好，哈利。”蛇王点点头，微微一笑。他在哈利表现出色的时候从来不吝啬称赞。“你很聪明，即使在没有什么基础的情况下也能通过分析得出正确的结论。这十分难得。”

哈利微微抿起嘴唇，有些徒劳地掩饰着自己有些小得意的笑容。不得不承认，每次在这样的“测试”中回答正确、看到斯莱特林眼中露出的赞许，总是能让他心中涌起满满的成就感。即使斯莱特林强调过他的努力是为了自己的未来，男孩依旧忍不住将蛇王的认可当作目前最大的动力。

“从某种方面来说，魔文其实也是一种语言，只不过表述的方式和我们平时所习惯的完全不同。”斯莱特林开始讲解，“我们再拿魔药来做个对比吧。你知道，魔药的炼制运用的是逻辑，药性的搭配，材料加入的顺序和剂量，魔力的输出……这些都是可以通过严格的计算来决定的——虽然这样的计算并不一定非要用数字来表达出来。魔药是一门精确的学问。”

哈利不由自主地点点头，然后眨眨眼，嘴角忍不住微微抽了一下。最后这句话有点耳熟，似乎是斯内普说过的？

“而魔文完全不同。”

说完这一句，斯莱特林暂时停下来讲解，再次将匕首放在桌子中间。“你刚刚说你能够分辨出不同的符文组——就是你说的板块？”他问了一句，得到肯定的回答之后点点头，“这就是多重附魔的基本形式。每一个符文组代表着一个结果，最后由一组足够强大的文字作为核心将它们整合起来。”

随后，他将匕首推给哈利。“在你面前的羊皮纸上将其中一个完整的符文组抄下来。”

哈利接过匕首，在手上转动了一阵。最明显的板块——符文组？——应该就是靠近手柄的那句螺旋形文字了。其他的版块多多少少有些难以辨认，在刃部和尖端的那些甚至难以看出文字的顺序。

抄写的过程用了足有近二十分钟时间。前几天完成（之后又被斯莱特林批改得鲜血淋漓）的论文中有那么一篇是关于魔文的，但更多是讨论各种不同体系以及它们的历史。此刻哈利还是第一次用魔文写出完整的句子，未免有些不太熟练。再加上时不时地要变幻匕首的角度以及水晶球放大的位置，于是简单的一句话写得极为漫长，中间还险些出了错。

不过哈利偷眼望去时，斯莱特林的脸上并没有露出什么不耐烦的表情。他的肘部支在桌面上，两手手指相互交叉撑住下巴，表情平静地注视着哈利的动作。

等到哈利终于抄写完，中年人才微微点头。“你已经学习过了弗萨克字母表。”他说，“那么看看你面前的句子，你能解读出它的意思吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，瞪着纸面上那些熟悉又陌生的符号，表情皱成一团。与英文字母不同，弗萨克字母表上的每一个符号都有相应的意思，有的甚至可以代表不止一种含义。哈利甚至连开始解读的勇气都没有。

“这就对了。”斯莱特林看着哈利有些愕然的表情，眼中闪过一丝笑意。“这正是我要强调的：魔文并不同于我们平时用于互相交流的语言。它没有固定的语法，没有统一的定式，也没有清晰的逻辑条理，而主要依靠的是想象力和直觉。尤其是在附魔和结界方面的应用。”

想象力和直觉？哈利一阵目瞪口呆。这简直是特里劳妮占卜课的翻版……

“没错。”蛇王欣赏着哈利震惊的表情，明显是乐在其中，“你要知道，我们常用的魔文体系大多是从北欧流传过来的，来源是那些为了躲避神圣罗马教廷而流亡到欧洲南部的巫师。而在北欧战斗法师的传承中，魔文学最初的应用是占卜和预言。”

“而只要你对占卜学有一点了解，就会知道预言往往是以模棱两可和不知所谓而著称的。”

哈利脑海中再次闪过特里劳妮烟雾氤氲的教室，表情略有些古怪。“附魔和……占卜差不多？”他不确定地问。这有些难以理解——赫敏对占卜学深恶痛绝，但是却很喜欢古代魔文，所以这两者应该是有很大区别才对。

况且……你能想象萨拉查·斯莱特林抱着一个水晶球装神弄鬼的情景吗？

难道这才是手里这个水晶球真正的作用？

……好可怕的画面。

“在抽象性上差不多，但是本质并不一样。”果然，斯莱特林摇头否定了这个说法，“其实绝大多数魔法学科都有一定的抽象性。魔法女神很有戏剧性，所以想要让她满意，意愿比逻辑更加重要。”

魔法女神很有戏剧性……这是典型的斯莱特林式幽默。

斯莱特林伸手指指哈利抄写下来的那句天书。“你选择的这行文字恰好是匕首的阵列核心。就像我刚刚说过的，每一个符文阵列都必须要有一个足够强大的核心，来将你的意愿以最感性的方式表达出来。表达具体作用的符文组可以使用更直接的方式，但是核心必须带有足够的感情色彩。”

“附魔从本质上讲，就是用魔文组合成的诗歌来告诉魔法你希望达到什么目的。”

蛇王停了下来，给哈利留下时间消化刚刚的知识。

男孩的大脑依旧处在有些恍惚的状态。他从来没有想到附魔居然会是这样奇怪的学科，明明是极为实用的东西，却必须用抽象而富有 _戏剧性_ 的方式来达成。这比他以前接触过的课程都要古怪。也许这有点像是咒语，但咒语的发音和效果至少有迹可循，而且只用一两个词语就能表达出意思——而不是整句的诗歌！

难道附魔的学习还需要一定的艺术鉴赏力不成？怪不得斯莱特林早些时候说对着设计图纸也不一定能破解得出阵列核心。

不过，大概这就是为什么储藏室的角落里会藏着一本诗集吧。斯莱特林这是在从流传在世的诗文中寻找可以当做核心的句子，而不是每次都要自己创作吧？总之哈利很难把面前的中年人和诗人这个职业画上等号。

“解读另外一个人的阵列核心是一件极为困难的事情，因为这一部分代表的完全是设计者的‘意愿’。”斯莱特林看到哈利仍在盯着羊皮纸上的那行字迹，顺口提醒道，“哪怕你能从阵列的效果中逆推出所有符文组的作用，或者有足够破坏掉它的实力，你也无法制作出一个完全一样的阵列。”

“听起来就像是……每个阵列都有自己的想法似的。” 哈利听得似懂非懂。

“从某种意义上来讲，确实如此。”斯莱特林点点头，不经意间让哈利更迷惑了，“核心的选择可以说就是魔文师留下的印记，让符文阵列按照设计者的意愿行事。”

哈利慢慢点头，似乎有些明白了斯莱特林的意思。他想到的是韦斯莱先生曾经说过的警句：如果你找不到它的大脑，那就不要相信一件能自主思考的事物。也许所谓核心就是符文阵列的大脑，由它来决定如何利用其它的部分。

但这还是不能解释斯莱特林究竟是如何用老弗萨克字母写诗的。

男孩的目光回到羊皮纸上，越来越好奇。蛇王选作阵列核心的究竟是什么样的诗句？也许看到一个实例之后会让他对此多一些了解。但他张了张嘴，却感觉有些迟疑。以他目前的理解，阵列核心的含义似乎是很隐秘的事情，直接开口询问会不会有些不礼貌？

“……能告诉我这组魔文是什么意思吗？”只能说，满足好奇心比礼貌什么的要重要得多。

“当然可以。”斯莱特林的回答干脆得让哈利微微一愣，不由得在心里重新将阵列核心的保密性和重要性重新衡量了一下，“不是什么特别危险的东西，我并不介意你知道。”

“‘ _我以力量的文字封印毁灭的预言，永恒的厄运，死亡的纠缠。_ ’”他指着一个个的符文念道，就好像面前不是魔文字符而是直白的英语单词。末了，他微微一笑，有些得意地评论：“这是我根据以前见到过的一首预言诗改写而成的，作为匕首的附魔核心效果出乎意料的好。”

蛇王的声音并没有特意加上什么抑扬顿挫，但诗句的内容还是让哈利忍不住一哆嗦，仿佛有什么锋利的东西指着他的脸一样。他低下头再次看了看纸上的文字。“我还是看不明白。”他有些苦恼地撇撇嘴，搞不懂刚刚的内容是怎么读出来的。

斯莱特林耸耸肩。“很正常。”他说，“核心符文的选择基本是靠直觉，有的时候甚至连单个的符文也能起作用。但通常这些文字的组合只有设计者本人才能理解，对外人来说更像是无解的谜语。魔法有的时候就是这么奇怪。”

“你的意思是，一套附魔的图样其实只有设计者本人才能用？”哈利问。这和咒语可不一样。想要使用一个咒语只需要知道发音和动作就可以了，并不需要知道发明者的设计过程……

“并非如此。”斯莱特林摇摇头，“阵列设计并不是所有人都能学会的，但是复制已知的阵列并不需要想象力，只需要熟练的技巧。”

“复制出来的阵列也能用？即使我看不懂核心？”附魔匕首听起来很厉害的样子，哈利也想弄一把防身。若是斯莱特林能够教给他的话就再好不过了。

“因为这是我选择的核心，所以你哪怕完全复制下来，效果大概也不会和原版一样有效。”斯莱特林说，“但是除核心之外的其它符文组都有很严格的排列规则，哪怕核心符文不同，它们依然会起到相似的作用。你甚至可以自己选择一个新的核心，然后将他们略微改动，重新组合，那样的话这个组合就可以说是属于你的了。”

男孩一脸愕然地眨了眨眼，心里不由得一阵好笑。为什么会有种和罗恩一起将赫敏写的论文稍作改动然后换一个名字交上去的感觉？

“你想要自主设计阵列还需要很长一段时间的学习。”斯莱特林的眼睛朝着窗户扫了一眼，看了看天色，“但是复制一套已知的纹样并不需要太多的理论知识。你如果有兴趣，可以用这套附魔练练手——虽然我不觉得你一时半会儿能成功。这套阵列已经算是相对繁杂的了，对技巧的要求很大。”

看到男孩的眼睛明显一亮，蛇王不由得失笑。虽然平常表现得并不明显，但是哈利的个性其实是极为好胜的，有时候只需要轻轻一激……

“好吧。”他说，“你今天的作业就是在羊皮纸上将阵列完整地画出来。等你完成之后我会将每个符文组的作用给你仔细讲解一遍。”

不过还没等哈利拿起笔，就被斯莱特林拦住了。“快到午餐时间了。”蛇王说着站起来，似乎是漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，但目光却锐利无比，“吃完饭，你先回去睡午觉。其他事情都可以等到你醒来后再说。”

哈利僵了一下，有些愧疚地低下头。斯莱特林其实还是看出来了啊……亏他还因为成功施展了伪装咒语而沾沾自喜那么久。

不过紧接着，他脑海里突然灵光一闪。

静音咒语会在他睡着之后消散，但如果换成魔文呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯莱特林借用的预言诗原句是Björketorp符文石上的警句：  
> Haidzruno runu, falahak haidera, ginnarunaz. Arageu haeramalausz uti az. Weladaude, sa'z þat barutz. Uþarba spa.  
> 大概意思是：  
> 我，魔文之主，将力量的符文封印于此。破坏者将被永恒的厄运与死亡纠缠。我将预言毁灭。  
> 这是用公元9世纪就渐渐弃用了的原始诺尔斯语写成的——大概以斯莱特林的语言天赋也不会刻意去学这种已经死亡了的语言吧。


	20. 巨龙般的威慑力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……就这些了……

灵光一现的后果就是整个午休时间哈利都在不断地思考这个计划的可行性，直到下午的课业开始时，兴奋的感觉都没有消散。好在这样的兴奋并没有影响到作业的质量。

“很不错，没有错字。”斯莱特林眯着眼睛看着面前墨迹淋漓的羊皮纸，微微点头，“你是个很细致的孩子，这点很好。明天下午继续在羊皮纸上练习，等你能够将整个阵列一笔画出来的时候，就可以正式尝试复刻了。”

男孩眼睛一亮。

“当然，不是在武器上。”蛇王放下羊皮纸，眼神温和地看着工作台对面满眼兴奋的小孩子，嘴上仍是毫不留情，“我怕你会戳到眼睛。”

哈利有些郁闷地翻了个白眼，不过没多说什么。他想要阅读匕首上的魔文都要借用斯莱特林给他的水晶球，若要它在那么小的面积上将它复制下来并不现实。

换成决斗室里那柄和他差不多高的双手剑的话，大概还可以试试。

斯莱特林说过他的视力可以完全解决，也不知道是什么办法，还要等多久……

“更重要的是，在金属材料上进行附魔需要十分高深的技巧，尤其是在魔力控制方面。”玩笑之后，斯莱特林认真解释了起来，“我说过，金属材料的稳定性是最差的，这一点并不仅仅体现在阵列的稳定性上。绘制过程中，若是你的魔力输出不能保持相对稳定的输出，那么即使阵列在表面上完成了，也并不能产生效用。”

又是魔力控制。

男孩默默在心里重复了一遍这个词组，这几天被斯莱特林提到过很多次的概念。似乎在每个科目中魔力控制都是很重要的事情，就算不是成功的必要条件也会大幅度影响最终效果。可他却完全不记得在学校听到过这些。是因为千年后的理解不同了，还是……自己上理论课时错过了？

……两个可能性似乎不相上下。

哈利的脸微微一红，决定转移话题。

“金属是稳定性最差的。”他揉了揉攥了一下午的羽毛笔有些僵硬的手指，开口问道，“那么最适合附魔的材料是什么？”

“那就要看应用了。”斯莱特林微微考虑了一下，指了指墙角那一堆大小各异的……霍格沃兹边角料？“最适合设置结界的无疑是石料。它的稳定性往往很强，所以阵列的有效时间也最长。而因为石材的魔力传导性相对较差，阵列产生变异的可能性也并不大，所以性质几乎完全由符文的组合决定。”

“阵列还能产生变异？”哈利愕然，脑中不由自主闪过了纳威坩埚里即将爆炸的缓和剂。

“是啊……”斯莱特林似乎是想到了什么，眼中闪过一丝笑意，“永远不要低估魔法女神的戏剧性。有些时候，施法者潜意识里的想法会通过他的魔力无限扩大，最终产生的后果谁都想不到的。”

“潜意识的想法？”

“没错。魔法是什么并不是一个正常人应该多想的问题，但我认为它可以算作意愿的一种具现。”斯莱特林沉吟了一下，然后突然笑了出来，“我年轻时有个朋友，拥有一件漂亮的披风，却小气地不让别人碰。当初我和戈德里克最喜欢趁他不注意把披风藏起来……后来，他气急了，干脆把披风附了魔。”

年轻时的蛇王和狮王究竟是怎样熊得天怒人怨的存在啊……哈利内心微囧。

“结果就是，除了他本人，任何人碰到他的披风都会被狠狠咬一口。就连他父亲……我到现在都还记得他一脸铁青的样子。”蛇王脸上的笑容渐渐平复了下来，眼中的追忆却并未随之消失，“这就是魔文阵列变异的一个例子。那家伙说是要保护自己的披风，但他的小心眼和睚眦必报却在附魔过程中完全显露了出来。”

哈利忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。他想象了一下自己的隐形衣长了牙齿到处追着人跑的样子，觉得其实这样的效果也并不差。同时他也有些好奇斯莱特林提到的旧友是什么人。似乎年轻时的蛇王交友十分广泛，有野心勃勃的钟表匠，还有小心眼的披风爱好者……

“一个混蛋。”听到他的问题，斯莱特林简短地回答。他用似乎有些含义不明的眼神看了哈利一眼，然后语气十分自然地继续刚刚的教学。

“植物制品，尤其是木材，魔法传导性都是很强的。”他说，“因为木材本身往往具有一定程度的魔力，可以与相似属性的附魔材料相搭配——比如你手中的魔杖。这或许不是一个最合适的例子，因为魔杖并非传统意义上的魔文应用。但因为强大的魔力传导性，它可以让你的意愿得到很好的体现。”

哈利的注意力从斯莱特林的混蛋朋友身上收了回来，慢慢点头，下意识地碰了一下随身带着的魔杖。斯莱特林为他准备的衣物并没有口袋，他一开始是将魔杖别在腰带上的。蛇王看见后给了他一个皮革制成的魔杖鞘，让他系在小臂上。

“也正因为它的传导性，木材附魔是最容易产生效果的，虽然效果不一定最好。”斯莱特林的解释仍在继续，“所以……等你第一次正式尝试附魔的时候，可以在木板上复制这个阵列。运气好的话，真能成功也说不定。”

哈利撇撇嘴。虽然知道附魔很难，但是这种怀疑的语气还是很让人气不过啊……

似乎看出了他的不满，斯莱特林嘿嘿一笑，眼中再次出现了哈利已经十分熟悉了的恶趣味，让男孩瞬间明白自己似乎又在不经意间中了一招。

“其实通常的初学者首次尝试复制的应该是简单些的阵列，只有两三个板块的初级阵列，而不是这样的庞然大物。”蛇王在男孩目瞪口呆的注视下说，“不过你既然对这把匕首兴趣那么大，用它也挺好。”

……我就知道。

——————————

卧室的墙壁是石头做的，适合布置结界。

哈利盯着墙面上的花纹看了几秒钟，一脸挫败地叹了口气，挥挥魔杖再次将墙壁洗干净。

不过这一次似乎更接近成功了？他有些迟疑地搓搓手指。希望刚刚隐隐感觉到的微弱波动并不是自己的错觉。若是真的，那么至少“静音”板块已经基本成型了。

书上说，符文阵列并不一定需要借助符文笔来完成。希望是真的吧……

斯莱特林是个注重实践的教师，这一点从哈利初临贵地就被赶鸭子上架炼制了一锅缓和剂的苦难经历可以看出来。但这并不意味着他不重视学生的安全。比如他坚决不允许哈利在没有监督的情况下独自炼制魔药。“对新手来说很危险，”蛇王是这样说的，“尤其是你并没有足够的经验可以在出现差错的情况下保护自己。”

但是魔文没有这样的问题，因为想要把魔文变得危险并不是初学者能够做到的事情。失败的魔药也许会爆炸，也许会变成剧毒，但失败的阵列只是一堆没有作用的花纹。于是偏重实践的的斯莱特林教授与恨不得马上掌握附魔技巧的学生几乎是一拍即合。在哈利明确表现出了对魔文的兴趣之后，蛇王不仅没有阻止，还饶有兴致地给他推荐了初学者最适合的课本和训练题目。

隔音结界并不在初级附魔的内容之中，但是以声音为主要元素的板块却有不止一个，足以让实际年龄将近十六岁的少年人以此为基础组建自己的阵列。

他不需要大师级作品，只需要接下来几天能够让斯莱特林听不到自己的尖叫声……

……男孩一脸木然地盯着面前渐渐亮起的墨绿色荧光，大脑似乎迟钝了几秒钟，几乎以为是自己因为睡眠不足而产生的幻觉。已经熟悉得像是刻在了脑海中的弗萨克魔文歪歪扭扭地印在墙面上，连成了一个螺旋形，最里层的字符已经小到需要借助水晶球才能看清。他原本是想将阵列画成三个同心圆，用作为核心的诗句将“静音”和“隐蔽”两个板块圈在中间，奈何画的时候手歪了一下，最终的形状就脱出了他的掌控。

好在还是成功了，虽然不知道效果有多强，是不是他预料的那样，但是阵列成型的波动和光芒是做不了假的。

呃，就算他弄错了什么，这面墙壁也不会开始咬人的……吧？

两个功能的符文结界依旧算是初级阵列，复杂程度勉强比单独的一个功能板块高一点。但是那是指画出阵列的难易程度。能够在一夜的时间自己将所需的结界设计出来，哈利觉得自己有足够的权力得意一下。

事实再次证明，哈利的学习效率确实是在压力最大的时候才能达到顶峰。比如说飞来咒，魔咒课上连续练习了几个星期没有什么进展，结果在火龙的威胁下只用了几天时间就掌握了。这一次，他在完全没有魔文基础的情况下，只用了一夜时间就成功地在床铺周围布置了一个小型的隔音结界。

这也从侧面证明斯莱特林和巨龙的确拥有同样的威胁指数……

将这个莫名其妙却毫无违和感的想法赶出脑海，男孩伸了个懒腰，稍稍活动了一下因为一夜的工作而无比酸痛的手臂，然后一头扑倒在床上，发出一声满足的叹息。外面的天色已经开始亮了，一缕光线透过窗帘的缝隙洒了进来，照在镜子华丽精致的金属边框上，略微有些晃眼。

身处湖底却能够从窗口看到湖面的风景，这应该也是这个庄园结界的一部分吧……不知道怎样的组合才能达到这个效果……想象不出来……

这两天最迫切的任务完成，哈利感到心情无比放松，眼皮也开始发沉。魔杖就在他的手边，他却已经困到懒得去用一个计时咒语去确认一下自己究竟还剩多长时间的睡眠时间。起晚了的话，斯莱特林是会来叫他的。蛇王本人是生活很有规律的人，连带着哈利每天的作息时间都基本保持着一致。

若是知道他已经成功地设计出了平生第一个魔文作品，先生应该也会惊讶的吧。

魔文其实也是一种语言……

在基本搞明白了结界的布置方式之后，哈利有些怀疑其实魔文方面的知识也在语言药剂的有效范围之内，否则他不可能在短时间内读懂那些晦涩难明的文字。不过几天前在斯莱特林的第一节魔文课程上那些字母却显得很陌生……

想不明白……

好困……

……

“哈利？”

好像有人在敲门……等等！

被叫到的男孩猛地睁开了眼睛。他的脑袋还有点昏昏沉沉，仿佛完全没有睡着，但是一眼看到墙上早已不再发光但是依旧十分明显的暗红色螺旋，他的睡意一瞬间被冷汗驱散得一干二净。

除了刚来时因为噩梦被斯莱特林浇了一脸水，哈利每天早上醒来的时间其实都是比较早的，有足够的时间洗漱整理然后去餐厅见斯莱特林。现在斯莱特林来到了他的门外，只能说明……他已经错过了早餐。

自觉自立不赖床的好孩子形象摇摇欲坠……

“就、就来！”

哈利手忙脚乱地从床上爬了起来，飞快地将铺在桌面上的几张羊皮纸夹在书中。他一边提醒着自己要尽快将草稿毁尸灭迹，一边将一大摞魔药和魔文学基础教材全都挪到了桌角，勉强挡住了隔音结界的图形。

若是将颜色擦掉，已经融合进石料的阵列应该不会受到影响……吧？最好还是先确认一下。虽然说熟能生巧，但重新画一遍的话他其实没有多大的信心成功。

“哈利？还没起吗？”

“就——”哈利顿了一下，飞速瞥了一下已经被挡住的图形。看来隔音结界生效了，门外的斯莱特林似乎听不见他的回答。

时间太匆忙，他的设计中很多东西都被简化了。斯莱特林借给他的书上有一整个章节的内容是关于怎样设定结界的范围和强度，因为太长的缘故被他完全跳了过去。

若是他大声回话的声音斯莱特林听不到，那么他的梦话应该也能阻挡下来吧……

直到门被打开的时候，哈利还有些心不在焉。

斯莱特林看到明显并不是在赖床的小男孩，眉毛微微一挑，但是很快就皱了起来。

“又没睡好？”他问，语气中隐隐有些担忧，让哈利有些心虚地垂下目光。

他知道他的精神状态是瞒不过老师的，斯莱特林终归是与各种各样的小孩子打了十年交道的老牌教授。连续几天强撑着不入睡，即使是格兰芬多的夜游小王子也已经到了极限。若是这一夜没能将隔音结界布置出来，他大概只能祈祷自己在惊叫出声前从噩梦中醒过来了。

“不是什么大事。”他耸耸肩，有些无奈地看着斯莱特林放在他额头试温度的手再一次挪到了他的头发上，只是象征性地躲了一下，“过两天就好了。”

哈利有些不敢去看斯莱特林的眼神。相比于穿越时空这样的大秘密，他的噩梦困扰的只是他自己而已。他相信自己若是向斯莱特林寻求帮助，对方甚至不会去问他噩梦的根源。但他却宁可暴露自己的来历也不愿让斯莱特林知道。

萨拉查·斯莱特林的学徒可以拥有奇特的来历，也可以有这样那样的弱点，但绝不应该是一个连睡觉都需要别人帮助的弱者。

哈利相信自己不是弱者。他很快就能凭借自己的顽固硬撑到噩梦再次消失的一天，就如同前一年三强争霸赛之后连续近两个月的梦魇。

斯莱特林不会知道他的秘密，也不会发现他的弱点。

这样，他的老师就不会不要他了吧……


End file.
